Teenagers
by Erised Black
Summary: A los 17 años lo que uno quiere es divertise y pasarlo en grande Lease: Drogas, sexo y Rock'n'roll . ¿Estos chicos encontrarán el amor o sólo noches lujuriosas? ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta lo que espera fuera?
1. I Capítulo uno

**Capítulo uno**

La vida en Hogwarts era, durante el primer curso, desorientadora: nunca sabías donde estaba ninguna clase, ni los pasillos secretos, ni las trampas; y era demasiado fácil perderse. Durante el segundo curso, el tercero y el cuarto, como ya sabías donde estaba todo, pasabas a conocer a las personas. ¿Sabéis la de alumnos que hay allí?

Empezabas por los de tu casa; cuando ya sabías hasta como se llamaba su tía abuela, seguías con las casas afines, y tras esas la casa enemiga (que curiosamente siempre era Slytherin, a excepción de las mismas serpientes cuyo enemigo eran los Gryffindor. Es bueno conocer al enemigo.)

El quinto curso era estresante: TIMOS. No parabas de estudiar, y deberes, y estudiar; y no había manera de encontrar un poco de paz. Sexto era relax, aunque cada uno entendía por relax lo que quería. Y séptimo… bien, justo acabamos de empezar, pero espero que sea un poquito de todo. Más de Sexto que de Primero o Quinto, obviamente.

_J__.P._

En lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor, en el dormitorio de las chicas, una de ellas salía de la ducha temblando por culpa del frío: se había olvidado de encender la estufa que ocupaba el centro de la habitación circular antes de entrar y ahora, a finales de septiembre, una corriente helada que se filtraba por las ventanas, pero que no molestaba a sus compañeras, la estaba helando a ella. Lily Evans se deshizo rápidamente de las toallas y se puso el uniforme de Gryffindor, con la capa por encima y la insignia de Prefecta bien visible sobre el pecho. Se secó el pelo y bajó corriendo; llegaba tarde a la primera ronda de vigilancia.

Lily, o más conocida por todo el mundo como Evans, era una chica de estatura mediana, pelo rojizo y ahora corto a la altura los hombros. Se lo había cortado una semana antes tras un pequeño incidente del que prefería no oír la mínima palabra. Lo que más le gustaba de su persona era que tenía los ojos verdes, y quizá lo que menos eran esas mil pequitas que tenía en la nariz y las mejillas y le daban un aire infantil que la disgustaba.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras. Sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala esperaba el otro prefecto: Remus Lupin. A Lily le gustaba ese chico, en el buen sentido. De carácter se parecían, quizá el se comportaba de forma más revoltosa cuando estaba junto a sus amigos, pero por lo general era tranquilo y amable. La superaba en unos cuantos centímetros de altura pese a no parecerlo ya que hacía poco bulto pese aunque estaba más o menos bien formado. Una suave mata de pelo castaño le caía sobre de la cara hasta los hombros, y unos ojitos miel asomaban debajo, junto a una sonrisa muy dulce que le daba en conjunto un aspecto algo delicado y enfermizo. Lily estaba segura de que se habría enamorado de él si no le hubiera gustado a una de sus mejores amigas tiempo atrás y si él no fuera amigo de quien lo era.

-¿Vamos?- la apresuró él. Y así los dos chicos se aventuraron hacia la primera ronda de la mañana, quizá junto a la de la noche, de las más pesadas.

-Buenos días, cielo- musitó una voz cariñosa a su oído, provocando que se estremeciera de placer al recordar la pasada noche junto a la atractiva propietaria de la voz.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con una mirada violácea observándolo con aire juguetón, y no pudo evitar sonreír al pasársele por la cabeza varias imágenes junto a ella. James Potter se incorporó, vestido solo con sus boxers negros. Siempre eran negros; los encontraba maduros y sensuales. O eso le habían dicho las chicas que habían tenido el placer de verlos y quitárselos, así que ahora él también lo pensaba. Miró al reloj y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para estar aún en esa aula, por lo que se vistió a toda velocidad. La chica pareció molesta de ser ignorada por el chico.

James se levantó y se acercó a un espejo que había en la pared contigua a la vieja puerta para mirarse un poco. No es que fuera presumido, pero debía vigilar si tenía un chupetón: a su novia le parecería sospechoso, y la verdad, lo sería. Esbozó su característica sonrisa pícara mientras, inconscientemente, se removía el pelo azabache, ya de por si revoltoso, con la mano derecha.

Acababa de empezar a abrocharse la camisa cuando la chica atacó desde atrás y le recorrió los pectorales desnudos con la mano, haciendo que el chico tuviera que concentrar todas sus fuerzas en controlarse.

-Por hoy basta, Shannen- cortó él, dándose la vuelta y besando a la chica que se encontraba a su lado- Mi regalo de cumpleaños era solo para esta noche- terminó con una sonrisa. La chica hizo un pucherito- aunque podemos repetir otra noche, siempre y cuando sea nuestro… secretito- propuso dándole otro beso, mientras la chica se pegaba a su cuerpo y empezaba a meterle mano. No pudo refrenarse por lo que tardaron media hora más en salir de la sala, más despeinados que antes y, ahora sí, James con un chupetón en el cuello.

-¿Qué le dirás a tu novia?- pidió Shannen, arreglándose el pelo un poco.

-Que me ha mordido una vampiresa- bromeó él en tono seductor, mordiéndole el cuello a la chica- ¿Sabes donde están Sirius y tu hermana?

-Ahí- señaló la clase de al lado. Los dos se dirigieron hacia el lugar señalado, ella agarrada a su brazo y él con la mano del mismo brazo encima del trasero de la rubia. Pararon la oreja y unos gemidos les indicaron la presencia de quienes uscaban.

-¡Padfoot!- llamó el moreno, aporreando la puerta- ¡Salid ya que pronto empiezan las clases!- no tuvieron que esperar mucho rato, dos minutos después salió Sirius, acompañado de la hermana melliza de Shannen, otra rubia despampanante llamada Sharon.

Sirius Black mostraba, en esos momentos, sus profundos ojos grises enmarcados por ojeras de cansancio, de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, y una sonrisa lasciva se dibujaba disimuladamente en sus finos labios. Para terminar de inculparlo de sus actos llevaba su melenita negra un tanto despeinada.

-Ven con el tío Sirius- le propuso a Shannen, que cambió a James por Sirius en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; y entonces los dos Gryffindor, uno de ellos con dos rubias pegadas a cada brazo, bajaron a desayunar.

Nada más llegar al vestíbulo se encontraron con el otro integrante del inseparable grupo de amigos: Peter Pettigrew. Que buscaba entre la pequeña multitud de alumnos allí acumulada a sus amigos; dando miraditas nerviosas con sus pequeños ojos y frotándose la puntiaguda nariz con el dedo índice, tic que adoptaba en momentos de nervios. Al ver a sus amigos sonrió y corrió hacia ellos.

-Espera un momento- pidió Lily. Acababa de divisar a una chica a lo lejos- Ahora vuelvo- y salió corriendo hacia ella mientras gritaba su nombre.

Al darse por aludida, Alicia Simmons se volteó y cuando reconoció a la pelirroja que se dirigía hacia ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Era una chica de Ravenclaw, del mismo curso que Lily, y eran muy amigas pese a ir a otras casas. De pronto la chica cambió su habitual expresión de alegría y borró su sonrisa por una clara mueca de enfado

-¡Hola Al!- saludó alegre Lily cuando llegó a su lado- ¿Al? ¿Alicia?- la rubia la miraba molesta.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- inquirió con un susurro molesto, señalando a Remus. En realidad el chico no estaba allí exactamente, mas bien se encontraba en al otra punta del pasillo mirando despistado un cuadro que le hacía gestos obscenos.

-Al, está lejos- anunció quizá algo molesta la pelirroja- lejos y ni se ha dado cuenta de que estás aquí ¿No te parece que ya hemos tenido suficiente con esta tontería? ¡Con lo bien que os llevabais antes!- se quejó Lily. La Ravenclaw la fulminó con su mirada gris mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Nos llevábamos bien, ahora nos llevamos mal- respondió cortante.

Hacía un año más o menos, Remus y Alicia tuvieron una relación, pero el hecho de que él se fuera cada mes a acompañar a Sirius y a James en sus excursiones fuera del colegio la molestaba sobremanera. Lily creía que había algo más, pero nunca se lo había preguntado a Alicia.

-¿Dónde están Mar y Thaly?- inquirió cambiando de tema Lily refiriéndose a las otras integrantes del grupo Interresidencial, como lo llamaban ellas medio en broma, pues Lily era de Gryffindor, Alicia de Ravenclaw, Mar de Hufflepuff y Thaly de Slytherin.

-Supongo que desayunando, ¿Vienes con nosotros?- sugirió tímidamente, señalando con la cabeza a Remus que por aquel entonces ya había visto a la Ravenclaw.

-Mejor no, que me saldrá urticaria- murmuró la chica, con cara de asco- Nos vemos abajo.

Alicia se juntó de mala manera junto a un grupito de chicas de su casa. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir nada, su larga melena rizada había desaparecido tras la esquina.

-¿Sigue con lo de siempre?- preguntó con un deje de melancolía en la voz Remus, acercándose a Lily: él siempre había intentado hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, pero la rubia se negaba rotundamente.

-Ajá- respondió Lily- ¿Qué te parece si vamos en busca de un buen café y unas buenas tortitas? ¡Que nos lo hemos ganado!- propuso cogiendo a Remus por el brazo y tirando de él hacia el comedor. Nada más llegar al Gran Salón dos los amigas restantes llamaron a Lily, y a la vez Peter Pettigrew llamó a Remus, por lo que se separaron para ir cada uno por su cuenta.

-¡Mar! ¡Thaly!- exclamó Lily, animada- ¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó, viendo cómo sus amigas bostezaban.

Marlene Thomas, mas conocida por todo el mundo como Mar, ya qué la chica odiaba su nombre entero, era una muchacha de color. Su madre provenía de Sudáfrica y había adquirido su mismo tono de piel, aunque quizá algo más rebajado por la genética de un padre inglés.

La otra chica, Thaly Harthlieb era la serpiente del grupo, aunque alegre, cosa poco normal en la casa de las mazmorras. En ese momento se repasaba el maquillaje de los ojos con el reflejo de una cuchara con disimulo: ese día llevaba los ojos azules enmarcados de negro.

-¿Viste a Alicia?- comentó con tono noticiero Mar- creo que no está de buen humor.

-¿Se topó con su adorado y amado Lupin?- pregunto perspicaz Thaly.

-Ajá- contestó Lily- ¿No ha ido a desayunar?

Las tres chicas se sentaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Cada día iban a una mesa distinta; si no tenían que sentarse separadas.

-Ha cogido la comida y ha desaparecido- le explicó Thaly, mientras agarraba una manzana de un rojo apetitoso.

–Hablando de amados y adorados, Thaly- anunció Mar, señalando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con el tenedor- allí está tu Black.

La Slytherin le sacó la lengua y se dirigió a saludar a su amigo, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello rubio.

-Esto será bueno, mira Black: va con las mellizas - le señaló Mar a Lily con una sonrisa de los más divertida, al tiempo que dejaba su el trocito de tortita que iba a comerse en el plano, expectante.

Lily, que hasta entonces había estado evitando mirar hacia allá, volteó con curiosidad. Thaly iba a divertirse a costa de las rubias, por lo que se dirigió hacia Sirius con paso seductor.

-¿Qué tal, renegado?- le pidió se burló con voz divertida y a la vez sensual. Las dos mellizas que lo acompañaban la fulminaron con la mirada: había entrado en territorio prohibido.

-Genial ¿Y tú, furcia?- contestó Sirius, siguiéndole la broma y usando su mismo tono. Las dos chicas, que acababan de perder toda la atención de Sirius, se estaban molestando de lo lindo.

-¿Y ya ni me saludas?- pidió haciéndose la ofendida. Sirius miró divertido a la Slytherin y soltó a las dos chicas, que hasta el momento había agarrado de la cintura, para acercarse a ella y darle un par de besos en las mejillas, cuando ella lo agarró de la corbata del uniforme y se lo llevó del Gran Comedor, siendo observaba por la mitad de los alumnos.

Las mellizas se pusieron rojas de rabia, a la vez que Lily y Mar se reían como locas desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. Minutos después entró Thaly, con aire de "Aquí no pasó nada", pasándose la mano por el pelo de nuevo, precedida por Sirius, que tenía escrito en la cara "Necesito una ducha helada".

-Y pretendes que nos creamos que entre vosotros no ha pasado nada…- acusó Lily esbozando una media sonrisa: Thaly siempre hacía lo mismo, y nunca les contaba si realmente sucedía alguna cosa con Black.

-Yo he hecho lo mismo con Black que tú con Potter- soltó la castaña. La pelirroja se sobresaltó y se volvió del mismo color que su pelo.

-No… si… digo…-balbuceó la Gryffindor- entre yo… no no… Potter…

Mar le dio un golpe en las costillas.

-¡Au!- chilló Lily antes de incorporarse- Digo que entre mi persona y Potter pasaron cosas; y bueno- carraspeó - que el tipo este tiene un cuerpo que mata, un culito la mar de lindo y besa de muerte- soltó sin pudor alguno- pero lo que pasó, pasó, y no volverá a pasar- zanjó con resentimiento, sin entender las extrañas muecas de sus amigas que le ordenaban disimuladamente que se callara, y a las que Lily había ignorado.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, preciosa- susurró una voz sugerente cerca de su oído. Lily palideció mientras se giraba para quedar cara a cara, ni más ni menos que con James Potter, que la observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

**.o.0.o.0.o.o.0.o.0.o.o.0.o.0.o.**

¿Qué le pasó al pelo de Lily? ¿A quien le gusta Remus? ¿Quién es la novia de James? ¿Qué relación hay entre Sirius y Thaly? ¿Qué pasó entre Alicia y Remus?

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo****, algo corto, pero no quiero arriesgarme a poner toda la historia y ala, para que luego a nadie le guste. Espero vuestros reviews con quejas, críticas, tomatazos y, como dice una amiga mía, ciberavadas xD No volveré hasta medianos de Agosto, por lo que tenéis tiempo de encontrar los mil y un fallos que tiene este fic y dejarlos en mil y un reviews xd porque sin reviews no continuaré.**

**Pd- cambié el nombre de Thais por ****Thaly :P**

**Besos.**

**Eri**


	2. I Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos**

Lily suspiró resignada. Estaba en una aburrida clase de Pociones junto a los de Slytherin; hora que debería haber sido divertida y entretenida si no hubiera sido porque Thaly se pasaba el rato lanzándole miraditas a Sirius. Últimamente se pasaba el día así, y eso empezaba a hartar a Lily, más que nada porque por culpa del moreno pasaba de ella. Tendría que hablar seriamente sobre el tema con su amiga.

Su atención se fijó en el hombre que impartía clase y que en ese momento acababa de borrar la pizarra con un rápido conjuro. El profesor Slughorn les contaba la no-se-que de se-había-olvidado-el-nombre de algo. Genial, encima de aburrida ahora se perdía en clase ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo últimamente?

Dejó la pluma encima de la mesa ya que no había nada que copiar en ese momento y observó a sus compañeras de casa: delante tenía a dos de chicas, Johanny Ashford y Kathleen Prewett, que parecían más aburridas que Lily; detrás estaba Mary McDonald sentada junto a Alice Winters, que mantenían una conversación en susurros tan leves que Lily no logró entender. Esas cuatro eran sus compañeras de dormitorio, aunque la pelirroja solo se hablaba con tres de ellas; la otra había provocado un distanciamiento entre Lily y las demás desde principio de curso.

Volvió a suspirar y, con pesadez, se acordó de cómo había metido la pata la noche anterior.

"_Digo que, entre mi persona y Potter pasaron cosas, y bueno que el tipo este tiene un cuerpo que mata, un culito la mar de lindo y besa de muerte, pero lo que pasó, pasó, y no volverá a pasar"_

¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza decir semejante confesión en voz alta? ¡¿Cómo sus amigas no habían sido menos discretas y le habían dicho "cállate que Potter está allí"?! Y luego, el comentario de Potter: seguro que ahora se pegaría a ella como una lapa. Con lo que le había costado superarlo todo.

Porque, como había dicho, entre ellos dos habían pasado cosas y, aunque de eso hiciera ya tres largo meses, las recordaba como si hubieran pasado el día anterior.

Era la fiesta de fin de curso. Los alumnos de los últimos cursos de Gryffindor estaban en la sala, hablando, bailando, gritando, chillando, alegres, felices… vamos, como se tiene que estar en una fiesta. Todos estaban así a excepción de Lily: esa misma tarde, su novio (un chico de séptimo del cual prefería no recordar el nombre), la acababa de dejar ya qué: "Bonita, dejo Hogwarts, ya soy mayor, y tú te quedas aquí, eres pequeña. Quizá cuando termines puedes volver a contactar conmigo" le dijo.

La pelirroja se sentía fatal por su culpa ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Sus amigas la habían advertido, en especial Mar, que tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas; pero los seis meses que había pasado siendo la chica de compañía de ese muchacho ya estaban desaprovechados ¿Por qué torturarse más por él? Debía hacer caso a Thaly, y buscarse a otro chico, aunque solo fuera para ahogar las penas ¿Pero quién? Miró a su alrededor secándose las lágrimas. Todos los chicos con los que quizá pudiera haber tenido algo ya tenían novia o iban demasiado borrachos ¿Quién?

Y, como caído del cielo, apareció James que se acercó a ella y se puso a hablarle de cosas bastante tontas, mientras se acercaba más y más. Lily analizó la situación en un segundo: sería un buen puntazo en contra de su exnovio que la misma noche que él la había dejado se fuera con otro, corría el peligro de que la llamara zorra, pero Potter era otro buen puntazo. Dos a favor y uno en contra. Hecho: Potter.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era que estaba en la cama de Potter haciendo cosas que si su madre supiera la desheredaría, metería en un convento, mataría, y luego se moriría ella de un infarto. Y qué noche. Lily aún sonreía de placer al recordarla.

A esa noche la siguió otra noche. Luego días, hasta que llegó el verano, y entonces fue aún más continuo, porque los dos eran ya mayores de edad y en cualquier momento quedaban y pasaban un buen rato. Pero, para horror de Alicia que era una chica buena, no tenían nada serio, solo eran rolletes de una noche y nada más.

Su historia sin nombre (pues Lily no se atrevía a clasificarla de ninguna manera) duró hasta llegar a Hogwarts y empezar el séptimo curso.

Ese año llegó al colegio una chica nueva, llamada Johanny Ashford; Nanny, como enseguida se hizo llamar entre todo el mundo. Era una chica bonita de rasgos profundos, piel morena y ojos oscuros. Una larga melena marrón café le caía con un aire asilvestrado por los hombros. James no tardó en fijarse en ella.

-Lo siento Lily, pero es que me he enamorado de Nanny- le dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros a modo de disculpa un día de la segunda semana de curso, tras salir de Pociones- Aunque en el fondo entre nosotros no había nada oficial- prosiguió, estropeando la situación- ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos, no?

-Tu puta madre- pensó Lily más que enfadada, pero contestó con voz dulce y tranquila- Claro que si James- y luego se largó pensando en si debía cagarse en todo, si debía arrancarle la cara a James (o algo que seguramente le sabría mucho peor) o echarse a llorar por haberse "encariñado" con sus días de…

Pero, como bien había dicho él, entre los dos nunca hubo nada serio por lo que no le podía reclamar nada, así que optó por la vía fácil: ignorarlo como si se tratara de algún leproso. Y había ido bien; hasta que metió la pata la noche anterior.

¿A qué se refería ahora él con ese comentario? Lily sabía perfectamente que, nada mas llevar una semana con Johanny, se había cansado de ser el novio perfecto y la chica ya llevaba unos cuernos que si entraba por la puerta del Vestíbulo era de milagro.

Aunque no es que fuera de conocimiento popular la infidelidad del Gryffindor, lo que pasaba era que se había encontrado a James acompañado de otras chicas. Haciendo cosas que prefería olvidar.

Suspiró por enésima vez ¿Si James se lanzaba, sería ella capaz de aguantar sus instintos básicos?

-Deja de pensar en mi, monada- le susurró una voz masculina al oído. Lily pegó tal respingo que podía haberse dado de cabeza contra el techo- ¿Si te doy una galletita lo vuelves a hacer?

-Potter, no soy ningún perro- contestó cortante Lily, recuperando su comportamiento normal, aunque con el corazón a cien por el susto. Buscó con desesperación al profesor, por lo visto se había ido del aula ¡¿Por qué coño se había ido del aula y soltado al león?!

-Eso no me lo decías hace un mes- contestó él con voz apenas audible, acercándose más a Lily. Esta se volteó para hablar con Thaly, y así ignorar a James, pero la rubia estaba haciendo algo parecido al ataque despiadado de Potter, pero en versión Black: estaba sentada en su falda mientras que algo le decía en el oído, y no debía ser muy santo y puro porque el moreno tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa lasciva.

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de algún buen motivo para ignorar a Potter, pero la mayoría estaban o charlando animadamente con sus compañeros de mesa o, como en el caso de Johanny, escribiendo de forma forzada y violenta en un pergamino; como dedujo Lily, molesta por el comportamiento de su supuesto y fiel novio. Algo de positivo debería tener la situación.

Volteando los ojos se volvió hacia Potter que estaba inclinado encima de los apuntes de la chica escribiendo algo.

-¡Pero bueno, deja esto Potter!- exclamó airada la pelirroja, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de curso. James la miró molesto.

-¿Qué pasa?- pidió él en un tono de ofensa fingida al tiempo que le devolvía los apuntes- Antes no te quejabas- susurró de nuevo, inclinándose encima de ella, apoyando una mano en el pupitre y a otra encima de su pierna.

Lily miró a su alrededor preocupada ¡Toda la clase los estaba mirando! Subió la mano de la pierna por debajo de la falda con disimulo, y Lily notó como se ponía roja como un tomate.

-¡Especie de pervertido degenerado con un calentón mental!- le rugió, al tiempo que agarraba el taburete en el que supuestamente se sentaba Thaly y lo usaba a modo de bate con la cabeza de James a modo de pelota. Pero el chico logró esquivarlo.

-¡Señorita Evans!- gritó el profesor Slughorn, que justo acababa de entrar en el aula provocando que se le helara la sangre a la chica- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- inquirió observándolos con horror.

Por mucho que Lily intentó explicarle que James intentaba meterle mano, no consiguió nada porque "no hay excusa para intentar pegar a un compañero con un taburete"; y la castigó. Pero, para colmo de todo, no la castigó sola, sino que castigó a Potter junto a ella ya que "estoy seguro de que la señorita Evans no habría hecho esto porque si, y eso lo prueba que usted no estuviera en su sitio". Algo de bueno debería tener ser el ojito derecho del profesor.

Lily suspiró por enésima vez ¿Cómo lo hacía para meterse siempre en líos y marrones cuando menos quería?

-Quiero que lo dejen todo como los chorros del oro- mandó con voz severa el profesor, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si. Lily apretó los labios enfadada: como medida de seguridad les había quitado las varitas, por lo que deberían limpiar a la antigua usanza.

Ella se fue hasta la otra punta de la sala, mientras se ataba el delantal para no ensuciarse.

James la siguió.

Volvió a irse hacia la otra punta, intentando ignorar la presencia masculina.

Él la siguió de nuevo.

Se volteó molesta.

-¿Es que no hay suficiente espacio como para que tenga que llevarte pegado a mi trasero?- le inquirió molesta.

-Tú trasero me encanta- contestó él. ¿Es que solo había oído la última palabra?

-¡Por Dios Potter!- se quejó ella, apoyando los puños cerrados en su cadera- ¡Déjame en paz!- le ordenó en su típico tono severo.

-¿Por qué? Como era…- empezó, y se puso un dedo en la sien, como si pensara- Tengo un culito muy mono, beso de muerte, ¿Qué más?- Lily se puso colorada.

-¡Que te calles!- le chilló, intentando arrearle de nuevo, esta vez con los puños. A la antigua usanza, pensó ella.

Pero el chico la paró con demasiada facilidad y, agarrándola de los brazos, la presionó contra la pared. Con la respiración acelerada la pelirroja apartó la mirada para evitar lo que en breve seria inevitable.

-Suéltame- cortó ella.

-No lo quieres- contestó él, en un tono demasiado seductor.

-Claro que lo quiero- repuso ella, en el mismo tono.

-Si lo quisieras te atreverías a mirarme, Lily- dijo James.

Guiada más por el orgullo y por los instintos básicos que por la cabeza la pelirroja clavó su mirada verde en su mirada café y, por "desgracia", sintió el mismo _feeling_ de las otras veces.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, pensaba Lily, mientras se besaba apasionadamente con él.

Este dejó de presionarla contra la pared y la llevó hasta encima de una mesa donde seguía acariciándola.

Genial, genial, genial, pensaba ahora Lily, que volvía a divertirse como antes.

James le aflojó la corbata, al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo y se quitaba el delantal. Él le desabrochó los primero botones de la camiseta mientras ella acariciaba toda su espalda con las manos, por debajo de la camisa. Él le subió la falda hasta la cintura mientras ella le quitaba el cinturón. Todo el rato sin parar de besarse con pasión.

De pronto, pero, Lily se acordó de lo que había pasado la semana anterior.

Ella iba por un pasillo, junto a sus amigas charlando alegremente, cuando un ruido llamó la atención de todas. Vencida por la curiosidad, Lily se acercó hasta el aula de donde procedía, y abrió la puerta. Dentro se encontró a James dale que te pego con una (como pensó ella) niña de cuarto curso de Hufflepuff. De normal hubiera hecho como si nada, pero esa imagen le revolvió el estomago.

-¿Tan necesitado vas que tienes que tirarte a las crías?- le pidió despectivamente.

James, que hasta entonces no se había percatado de nada no contestó; simplemente la miró con cara de asco para luego mandarle un hechizo, que esquivó como pudo. Es decir: que la mitad de su melena quedó cortada por los hombros y no hubo otro remedio que cortarla toda al mismo nivel.

¿Y ahora era ella quien estaba apunto de tirarse de nuevo a ese… tío que se follaba a niñas de catorce años? De pronto sintió repulsión hacía James Potter y lo empujó lejos de ella.

-¿Qué haces?- le pidió molesto y con una ceja en alto.

-Lo que debía haber hecho desde buen principio- le contestó con voz autoritaria- y ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer- terminó, yendo de nuevo hacia la otra punta de la sala mientras se ponía bien la ropa.

Vale que el muchacho estuviera más que bueno ¿pero sería ella tan tonta como para caer de nuevo en sus redes? ¡Desde luego que no!

Si se enteraban de eso sus amigas lo más probable era que Alicia la tomara por una chica necesitada de sexo, que Mar le dijera que tenía que haberle cortado lo que le cuelga, y que Thaly le dijera que… era una tonta por haber dejado escapar esa ocasión. Un polvete no hace daño a nadie, y menos un polvete con Potter, y menos con todo el morbo de hacerlo en la clase de Pociones; ahora empezaba a arrepentirse de haber cortado el rollo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y lo más probable era que Potter no intentara nada más con ella ni que fueran los únicos seres vivientes del planta.

Fijo que antes se tiraría a un perro; tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante esa imagen mental.

Estaba siendo mala con Potter. Debería intentar dejar de imaginarse a todos sus ex rollos y ex novios follándose a animales, eso no ayudaba a propiciar una posible reconciliación que llevara a un ser solo amigos, sin derecho a absolutamente nada, pero con todo el buen rollo del mundo. A veces se preguntaba si de verdad un chico podía ser solo un amigo, sin que pasara nada; entonces se acordaba de Remus y veía que la amistad entre sexos distintos era posible.

En la otra punta de la sala él también se estaba haciendo una nota mental: nadie le cortaba el rollo a él.

**.o.0.o.0.o.o.0.o.0.o.o.0.o.0.o.**

**Bueno y, sin hacerse tardar más, ¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! ¡Mil gracias por todos los reviews! Capítulo dedicado a SandritaGranger :P por haberme dejado el primer review… ¡De 21! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Espero que este capítulo os guste también! Quería haceros una consulta antes de pasar a responder los reviews: ¿Capítulos largos o cortos? Intentaré actualizar una vez a la semana (como los otros fics) así que vosotras/os decidís D ****Prometo que esta historia se pondrá muy interesante a partir de los siguientes capítulos, van a haber muchos lios amorosos y muchas fiestas aparte de algún que otro problema D Saldrán más personajes y aparecerán muchas historias… gracias por los reviews ¡Este fic será mi obra maestra! (ojalá XD)**

**Agradecimientos:** SangritaGranger, Kry, Hao85, NannyPotter, Arianita Black, Blushy Potter, Kaori Potter, carito-potter, Thaly Potter Black, carla07, mimig2, luna712, MadeAnge, Judith Malfoy, MaKAKiSs, LadyCornamenta, Carlita.Lupin, Mary Evans Potter, xXYOUnMEXx y Harajuku Lover.

**Al anonimo, decirle que ni idea, que lo mire él debajo de el summary y que historias parecidas en ff hay miles.**

**Gracias de nuevo.**

**Eri.**


	3. I Capítulo tres

**Capítulo tres**

Thaly se quedó a esperar a que Lily saliera del castigo, sentada en una de las esquinas de las mazmorras, cerca de la clase de Pociones. Sacó el libro de Encantamientos y se puso a leer acerca del tema para hacer la redacción que Flitwick les había puesto para el día siguiente. No se percató, para nada, de que estaba siento observada por cierto chico moreno hasta que él estuvo a su lado.

-¿Qué es más interesante: un libro o Sirius Black?- preguntó este bromista. La chica levantó la mirada, con una expresión de agrado.

-Depende del libro- bromeó mientras se levantaba. Sirius le hizo un pucherito- Aunque creo que costaría encontrar un libro que me entretuviera más que tú- siguió ella.

-Pensaba- añadió él, en tono quejica- ¿Y que hace aquí en una esquina una chica tan guapa como tú?- pidió, apoyándose en la pared, cerca de ella.

-Trabajar- contestó ella, dándole doble sentido a la frase.

-¿A cuanto la hora?- siguió él.

-No, Black, a ti ni te llega para acercarte un poco más- siguió bromeando. Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Fuera bromas- dijo algo más serio- ¿A mi me lo harías gratis?- se ganó un coscorrón- vale vale, ahora si ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperar a Lily- contestó ella, volviéndose a sentar al suelo- ¿Tú debes esperar a James, no?

-Obviamente- se sentó a su lado. Sirius observó con atención a Thaly y a la manera en que llevaba puesto el uniforme: al chico le parecía que su falta era como mínimo diez centímetros más corta que la de la mayoría de chicas (aunque no era la más corta que había visto), en los pies llevaba unos zapatos de tacón negros y la camiseta desabrochada… hasta demasiado abajo para ser legal, pensó él.

-¿Ya te cansaste de mirarme el escote o se te han secado los ojos?- pidió ella un poco en broma un poco cortante pasado un rato. Sirius volvió a la realidad un poco avergonzado de haber sido tan… basto.

-Perdón- dijo él, a todo. Thaly siguió con su libro unos segundos, para luego darse cuenta que aún lo observaba y lo dejó de nuevo- ¿Qué?- pidió él, ante la mirada reprochadora de la chica. De normal tonteaban, pero cuando ella no quería era casi imposible.

-¿Qué quieres?- pidió ella. A Sirius se le pasaron por la cabeza un montón de cosas que quería y ninguna era decente, por lo que no dijo nada- Lástima- comentó ella, mirándolo significativamente.

-Bueno, esto puede cambiar…- dijo él, con aire pícaro acercándose a ella. Thaly pareció acercarse, pero en el último momento se levantó, dejándolo a él haciendo morritos desde el suelo.

-Sirius 0, Thaly 2- dijo, yendo hacia la pelirroja que acababa de salir del aula seguida de James, que lo miraba arqueando una ceja.

Era la segunda vez que la rubia lo dejaba haciendo morritos en dos días ¡Eso no podía ser! Pensó un poco molesto mirando como se alejaba acompañada de su amiga por el pasillo.

Pero, pese a todo, no le sorprendía. Hacía años que conocía a Thaly, desde antes de ir a Hogwarts. Es lo que tiene pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico, aunque ahora fuera un renegado. Y Thaly siempre había sido así. Conseguía lo que quería, hacía pensar que iba a por una cosa y jamás era eso, era muy calculadora, pese a ese aspecto de niña buena que tenía… era una Slytherin en toda la regla.

Desde hacía un par de años a la rubia se le había metido en la cabeza provocar a Sirius, primero a él le parecía divertido, hasta que vio que ella solo jugaba con él, entonces decidió entrar también en el juego, y ahí estaban: la cosa consistía en hacer que el otro creyera que esta vez iba en serio y Thaly lo conseguía muy bien, pero Sirius ya tenía un plan para ese año. Ese año no solo le haría creer que quería algo, sino que lo conseguiría. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio desaparecer la figura de la chica por la esquina.

Alicia iba acompañada de su compañera de casa y amiga, Danielle Standford. Danielle era una chica de pelo largo hasta media espalda y de color castaño claro, tenía unos expresivos ojos del mismo color y, en opinión de Alicia, era la chica mas alocada que conocía, aunque también era muy simpática. Las dos se dirigían hacia clase de Encantamientos, donde les tocaba esa asignatura conjuntamente con los de Gryffindor, por lo que vería a Lily. Y, por desgracia, a él. Ignorando la animada charla que le ofrecía Danielle, se sumió en sus pensamientos.

No quería contar los meses, porque instintivamente contaba días y entonces le parecía un numero monstruosamente grande de tiempo desperdiciado, y si algo no le gustaba era desperdiciar el tiempo. Hacía mucho tiempo, ella había estado con Remus, lo había amado con todo el corazón y él…

Una oleada de rabia invadió su mente y tubo que reprimirse para no coger un jarrón que estaba expuesto a su lado en el pasillo y arrojárselo al primer tío que viera.

Llegaron al aula de Encantamientos y allí se encontraron ni más ni menos que con Remus. Y no había nadie más en el aula. Danielle salió a saludarlo, pues se llevaban bien. Alicia suspiró y se sentó en la otra punta del aula, intentando ignorarlo. Pero él no parecía dispuesto a permitírselo, porque en breve se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días- saludó, amablemente. Alicia lo ignoró por completo y sacó un libro, para hacer ver que estaba ocupada y esperando que se largara. Pero tampoco- ¿Puedes parar de hacer esto, por favor?- pidió, también amablemente.

Eso hizo que la rabia acumulada de Alicia saliera a flote, por lo que se levantó de su silla y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Perdón?- pidió sarcástica- Me parece que te mereces esto y más- añadió con odio en la voz. Remus suspiró resignado y se volvió hacia su sitio, desde donde Danielle los observaba a los dos con expresión de tristeza.

Alicia se sentó con la respiración acelerada ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle después de todo lo que le hizo?! Un montón de imágenes, como si fuera una película, pasaron involuntariamente por su mente, recordando el dolor que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón…

Se acordaba perfectamente de cómo ella y Remus empezaron a salir, fue tras la fiesta de Halloween de sexto curso. Algunos de los alumnos, entre ellos Alicia, se quedaron hasta la salida del sol en el aula donde se había celebrado la fiesta. Remus se le acercó a hablar con ella, y los sentimientos que al parecer eran mutuos hicieron el resto. Él le pidió para salir y ella aceptó encantada.

Lo siguiente que recordaba eran las muchas tardes que habían pasado juntos paseando por el colegio, daba igual si hacía sol, llovía, hacía viento o nevaba, lo convirtieron en tradición y por lo menos media hora al día se paseaban cogidos de la mano por el terreno, charlando de sus cosas… Al principio todo era perfecto.

Pero claro, luego llegaron los problemas: Potter y Black, pensó con enfado la rubia. Ese par, que se habían llevado a Remus cada fin de semana en busca de carne fresca para ellos, fueron los catalizadores del problema… pero no podía negar que sabía perfectamente que Remus podría haberse negado a ir, como más de una vez le había insinuado ella…

Y, finalmente, llegó el día fatal… cuando se encontró a Remus con…

-¡Hola Alicia!- la saludó Lily, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Cambió la expresión de enfado por una amplia sonrisa- Me siento contigo, Dani dice que le está bien- dijo, sentándose a su lado y sacando el libro de Encantamientos.

-¿Y esta cara?- le pidió la rubia, al ver que la pelirroja parecía molesta.

-Potter- dijo, como palabra clave, volteando los ojos, cosa que le soltó una carcajada de Alicia. Las dos chicas pasaron los siguientes diez minutos, hasta que llegó el profesor, jugando a su juego favorito: Criticar a los ex y encontrarles todos los defectos del mundo. Lily se estaba cagando en Potter y en toda su familia cuando entró Flitwick, acompañado por una mujer, cosa que sorprendió a todo el mundo e hizo cesar las conversaciones.

Era alta, y lo parecía mucho más al estar al lado de ese hombre, tenía una larga y sedosa melena de color castaño anaranjado, era demasiado guapa y tenía buen cuerpo. Vestía una túnica negra ajustada y llevaba unos zapatos de tacón plateados. Las chicas la observaban desconcertadas y alguna quizá envidiosa, mientras que a los chicos se les caía la baba.

-Alumnos- anunció Flitwick- les presento a la señorita Michelle Spark. Es profesora en prácticas y ha venido aquí a hacerlas. Estará con nosotros todo el primer trimestre, espero que la traten bien- Y dicho esto, empezó a apuntar los deberes en la pizarra. Michelle hizo aparecer una silla que parecía de lo más cómoda, una libreta y una pluma que escribía sin tinta e hizo anotaciones en su libreta, ajena a todas las miradas.

-Mira eso- le señaló Lily a Alicia, refiriéndose a los Merodeadores. Todos, sin ninguna excepción, observaban a la mujer y a la raja de su vestido (que iba hacia demasiado arriba del muslo) como si les fueran a salir los ojos.

A Alicia le dolió ver a Remus de esa forma… y otra vez las imágenes aparecieron en su mente imparables…

Justo antes de terminar el curso, tras haber terminado los exámenes finales, un fatídico día, guiada por lo que le parecía un absurdo rumor sin fundamentos, fue en busca del chico. Se encontró a Remus… a su Remus, a su angelito, a su niño bueno… dale-que-te-pego con otra, con una chica de Hufflepuff de la cual no quería saber nada… ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que el santo de Remus haría algo por el estilo? Mientras observaba la escena notó como su corazón se hacía pedazos...

-¿Ali?- pidió Lily, volviéndola a la realidad- ¿Viste?- pidió extrañada, señalando con la cabeza a Remus: estaba hablando con la profe en prácticas con una clara expresión de deseo en la cara.

Alicia hizo una mueca al tiempo que creaba una pequeña pero dura bolita con el pergamino. Sacó la varita y apuntó al pequeño objeto.

-_Depulso_- murmuró. La bolita salió disparada hacia Remus y le dio en medio de la cabeza- Por capullo- murmuró, para luego empezar a copiar los deberes del día sin prestar atención a la bronca de Lily ni a que el castaño la observaba con una mueca de tristeza. Sabía que aún estaba enamorada de Remus, pero era un secreto que solo conocía Lily, por eso le dolía que el chico hiciera aquello. Aunque no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.

Tras la hora de Encantamientos les tocaba Herbología, con Hufflepuff, por lo que Lily salió corriendo en busca de Mar que, por lo que le había contado una chica de la casa de su amiga, estaba de muy mal humor. No le costó encontrarla, pues la morena la esperaba fuera del aula de Encantamientos.

-Tenía una hora vacía- explicó la morena, ante la mirada de interrogación de Lily. Juntas bajaron hacia los invernaderos, mientras Lily le explicaba lo sucedido con la profesora en prácticas.

-Será una de esas guarras que les gusta tontear con críos- soltó ella, encogiéndose de hombros- Lo que no entiendo es porque Alicia se lo toma tan mal todo lo que haga Remus- siguió- Creo que debería o bien ignorarlo o darle otra oportunidad- terminó. Lily se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que era un tema al que mejor no debían hacer mucho caso y menos en ausencia de la rubia.

-¿Y a mi porque me han dicho que estabas enfadada?- pidió Lily, para cambiar de tema. Marlene volteó los ojos.

-¿Adivinas? El capullo de McKinnon de nuevo- dijo, haciendo que vomitaba por lo que se ganó un coscorrón cariñoso de Lily.

-¿Qué atentado contra tu persona ha hecho ahora?- pidió la pelirroja.

-Más o menos lo de siempre- explicó Marlene, que no quería hablar del tema. Llegaron a la entrada de los invernaderos- Y hablando de capullos…- siguió, señalando con la cabeza a los Merodeadores, que estaban sentados en la entrada, charlando con varias chicas de Gryffindor, que quizá eran las que más se resistían a sus encantos. James debió de captar las malas ondas de Lily, ya que la fulminó con la mirada, para luego darle un beso de película a la morena de su lado. Johanny, la morena, miró a las demás chicas con una sonrisilla tonta para luego fijar su mirada en la de Lily. A la morena no le gustaba esa pelirroja, quizá porque la consideraba una amenaza demasiado cercana, quizá porque… lo que importaba era que no le gustaba, no el motivo.

Lily y Marlene entraron en el invernadero ignorándolos por completo.

-¿Y esa mirada de Potter?- pidió perspicaz Mar, por lo que Lily se vio obligada a hacerle un resumen de lo sucedido durante el castigo- ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Lily te mereces un premio por esto!- chilló, haciendo que todas las cabezas de sus compañeros de fijaran en ella.

Lily volteó los ojos mientras la morena bajaba el tono y se escondía detrás de una maceta.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? Conociendo a Potter como lo conocemos esto no va a quedar así…- explicó la morena- Le has cortado el rollo demasiado a saco…

-Lo se- contestó Lily, también en un susurro- ¿Pero que quieres que le haga? Es un cerdo que…-se quedó callada, pues acababa de caerles encima un gran chorro de agua, que procedía del a varita de un chico de Hufflepuff.

-¡Me cago en tus muertos McKinnon!- chilló Marlene, sacando la varita y lanzándole un hechizo al chico. Chad McKinnon, era igual que Marlene de piel oscura, llevaba el pelo más o menos largo, por lo que adquiría un volumen considerable y tenía una sonrisita arrogante que muchas veces Lily consideraba que se parecía a la de Potter. Pertenecía a un grupo de chicos, aún sin nombre, que eran los antagonistas de los Merodeadores y, por lo tanto, se dedicaban a intentar superarlos en todo (ya fuese en bromas como en conquistas).

Los Anti-Merodeadores, por llamarlos de algún modo, estaban detrás de Chad, riéndose de las dos chicas empapadas. Chad era el equivalente de James, luego estaba Dylan McKeen, el equivalente de Sirius, un chico llamado David Von Vallo, que sería el equivalente a Remus, aunque solo a lo que la inteligencia se refiere, y Ewan Thompson, que quizá era tan tonto como Peter Pettigrew pero mucho más guapo.

-¿Qué pasa Thomas?- pidió Chad- Te vi tan agachada que pensé que quizá crecerías como las plantas si te mojaba- empezaron a acumularse observadores, pues las peleas Thomas vs. McKinnon eran famosas en todo el castillo por acabar demoliendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

-¿Eso es lo máximo que puedes llegar a pensar con esa cabecita tuya? ¡Ya dicen que el tamaño no lo es todo!- dijo, con ironía y doble intención la chica.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pidió la profesora Sprout entrando y observándolos a todos. Lily y Marlene señalaron a Chad y a sus amigos instintivamente, mientras que Chad las señaló a ellas- Por favor… ¡Los tres castigados!- exclamó la mujer, que sabía como las gastaban. La pelirroja le mandó una mirada asesina al chico, que podría haber atravesado una pared.

Eran las nueve de la noche y Lily acababa de salir de la sala de castigo, pero no porque se hubiera terminado la hora de reclusión, que va, sino porque el mismísimo director la había mandado llamar ¡Y a saber porque! Escalofríos recorrieron todo su cuerpo… dos castigos en un solo día de una de las mejores alumnas de su curso y del colegio ¿Tendría algo que ver con eso? Lily estuvo apunto de ponerse a rezar delante de un cuadro de un monja que, cuando pasó ella por su lado, le dijo algo acerca de que todos los pecados traían consecuencia ¿Sería culpa de las noches lujuriosas con James que ahora todo le saliera mal? ¿Un castigo divino para un pecado capital?

Llegó delante de la puerta del despacho del director y tubo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para decir la contraseña:

-Piruleta multisabor con patas- la gárgola se apartó y ella subió la escalera de caracol con paso que intentaba ser firme. Llegó delante de la puerta de madera y llamó ¿Qué querría?

-Adelante señorita Evans- dijo una voz desde el interior. La pelirroja abrió y dos sensaciones la llenaron por completo: la sorpresa y la alegría.

Para nada era una reunión para reñirla. Aparte de ella, había dos compañeros más de cada casa: de Ravenclaw estaba Alicia, que la saludaba con la mano, y un chico llamado Chris McGregor, de Hufflepuff el codiciado Dylan McKeen y Shannen Doherty, una de las mellizas rubias, de Slytherin había Bellatrix Black, con clara expresión de triunfo a la vez que de asco, y a su lado, Lily apartó la mirada nada más verlo, Severus Snape y finalmente la otra persona de Gryffindor era, ni más ni menos, que James Potter, que la observaba con un brillo de victoria en los ojos…

-Siéntese- pidió el director, señalando una silla vacía al lado de James- Ahora que ya estamos todos empecemos… Como es sabido, en Séptimo curso se nominan los Premios Anuales entre los dos alumnos más destacados de cada casa, para que se encarguen de la coordinación de los Prefectos aparte de tener ciertos privilegios concedidos por sus capacidades… Me alegra comunicarles que todos ustedes son los Premios Anuales de su promoción- A Lily le dio un vuelco el corazón de oír eso, por lo que no tardó en buscar a Alicia con la mirada, que había echo lo mismo, y sonreírle ampliamente- Pueden coger las placas- dijo, pasándoles una cajita de madera donde había unas chapas negras con una AP en plateado. Lily se abrochó la suya debajo de la de Prefecta, e hinchó el pecho de orgullo hacia si misma- Pueden ir a cenar. Gracias- dijo Dumbledore, invitándolos amablemente a salir de la sala.

Lily y Alicia bajaron juntas, charlando emocionadas.

-¿Vamos a comer?- pidió la pelirroja, observando como sus compañeros iban desfilando hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Antes voy a mandarles una lechuza a casa- dijo la rubia, conteniendo la emoción como podía- ¿Nos vemos abajo?

-Te acompaño y me espero a que termines- dijo la pelirroja, que se sentía incapaz de irse sola al Gran Comedor sin ponerse a chillar y que la tomaran por loca.

Así las dos amigas fueron hacia la sala de Ravenclaw. Alicia entró con rapidez y Lily fue a apoyarse contra la pared, para esperarse. Pero, de golpe y de la nada, aparecieron dos fuertes brazos que la aprisionaron y le taparon la boca. En contra de su voluntad alguien, de quien no alcanzaba a verle la cara, la llevó hacia un aula vacía que quedaba cerca y la encerró dentro. Lily se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa cuando, de la nada, apareció James con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Felicidades- le dijo él- Premio Anual…- comentó mirando a la placa, aunque Lily dedujo que los más probable era que le mirara los pechos.

-Felicidades- contestó ella con sarcasmo- Capullo Integral- soltó para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Oh Lily- dijo él en tono teatral- ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?

-¡Oh James!- exclamó ella, en el mismo tono de burla que antes- ¿Por qué eres tan tremendamente gilipollas e inmaduro?- pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar él se le había lanzado encima y los dos estaban en el suelo. Lily iba a quejarse, pero él la besó con pasión.

Otra vez, en el mismo día, notó como un montón de necesidades e instintos se apoderaban de su cabeza y no le permitían pensar… solo notaba como James le iba metiendo mano y abrochando la camisa cuando se dio cuenta de que ella hacía lo mismo… ¿Paraba de nuevo?

Recordaba los consejos de sus amigas: mientras salía de las mazmorras Thaly le dijo que un polvo no mataba a nadie, y que mejor se tirara a Potter y luego lo dejara ella a volver a cortarle el rollo, porque Potter era peligroso y a saber lo que podía llegar a hacer o decir de ella… durante Encantamientos, Alicia le dijo que no cayera de nuevo en la tentación… la buena de Alicia… Se notaba que ella nunca había caído en la tentación… y en la hora de castigo, cuando le contó a Mar lo sucedido, esta le dijo lo mismo que Thaly… otra vez optó por contar… dos de sus amigas decían que no era mala idea, otra junto a su conciencia decían que debía controlarse, mientras que sus necesidades e instintos decía un SI demasiado obvio… cuatro a favor y dos en contra… se dejó llevar por sus manos, que hacía rato que sabían la respuesta.

Para aquel entonces, James ya le había quitado a la pelirroja la corbata y desabrochado la camiseta. En un arrebato de pasión, Lily le quitó la camiseta a él y empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Entre besos y caricias fueron desprendiéndose de la ropa, hasta quedar totalmente desnudos, ardiendo de pasión encima del frío suelo de piedra del castillo. Al parecer, y sin entender muy bien ella porque, el moreno dudó de dar el siguiente paso, pero una simple mirada apacible de ella dejó aparte esas dudas y provocó que la lujuria se apoderara de él de nuevo. Lily soltó un gemido de placer.

**.o.0.o.0.o.o.0.o.0.o.o.0.o.0.o.**

**¡****Tachán Tachán! Pasó una semana y como prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo… ¿Os ha gustado? ¡¡Eso espero!! Al final lo de largos o cortos… saldrán como me salgan e intentaré mantener el ritmo de más o menos un capítulo cada semana, pero como ahora empezaré el curso se hará lo que se pueda. Lo que si aseguro es que si veo que voy falta de tiempo y no tengo para escribir no voy a subir una basura, no creo que llegue a pausar el fic, porque inspiración no me falta, faltará tiempo casi seguro, pero voy a hacer todo lo que pueda…**

**Y bueno, agradecimientos:** Hao85, Thaly Potter Black, carla07, danny1989, HarajukuLove, SandritaGranger, Gwen Diasmore, clau malfoy, luna712, MadeAnge, Kaori Potter, mimig2, Mary Evans Potter, Carlita.Lupin, Isa Malfoy, Camiii, Roumad, Lali Evans, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, LadyCornamenta, Judith Malfoy, Estravaganza y xXYOUnMEXx.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **Hao85** [Porque empieza ya el cole y no me podrá leer y porque fue la primera en dejar rr**

**Al anónimo de nuevo: NO SEAS MALEDUCADO. Si no te gusta la historia porque "hay Mary Sues" no te la leas, pero no te metas conmigo ya que ni me conoces. Gracias.**

**Besos para todos.**

**Eri.**


	4. I Capítulo cuatro

**Capítulo cuatro**

"_M e tirao a Pottr_" escribió a toda velocidad en la pequeña libretita roja que nunca dejaba, incluso se la llevaba cuando iba a la ducha. Todas sus amigas tenían una igual, de diferente color, pero con la misma función: comunicarse. Lily y Mar habían tenido la idea basándose en los chats de IM muggles, ellas escribían algo en esa libretita e, instantáneamente, este se mandaba a sus amigas o a una en concreto, dependiendo de la sección donde la escribieran. Entonces el mismo escrito aparecía en la libreta de la otra persona, que empezaba a hacer cambios de temperatura para llamar su atención. Lily se sentó en su cama, a la espera de la respuesta.

Aún le iba acelerado el corazón y la respiración, y notaba como toda ella ardía. Y ¡Oh! Que jodidamente bien lo había pasado, y nunca mejor dicho. Su libreta empezó a arder para luego volverse fría como el hielo. La abrió a toda velocidad: tenía una respuesta de cada una de sus amigas.

"_Espero que lo hayas pasado bien, cochinilla_" le decía Mar, y al lado había dibujado una carita sonriente "_No se t puede djar sola. Y yo preocupada porq al salir no t vi_" añadió Alicia "_G.U.A.R.R.I.S.I.M.A._" terminó Thaly con un corazón "_¿T viens a cmer o ya has comido suficient sta noche?_" pidió la primera. Lily recapacitó un momento ¿Bajaría al gran comedor, donde todos se pondrían a hablar con ella para felicitarla por ser Premio Anual, arriesgándose de que se le notara en la cara que acababa de echar uno de los mejores polvos de su vida? "Lo dudo. Nos vemos mañana" escribió al final y tras recibir un buenas noches de parte de sus amigas se metió en la ducha, con agua helada.

Al salir de la ducha, temblando de frío, otra cosa le heló la sangre: Johanny Ashford y las demás habían vuelto a la habitación y la primera tenía en la mano la libretita roja de Lily ¿Habría visto algo? Se la quitó enseguida.

-No toques mis cosas sin permiso- se quejó Lily, a lo que recibió una mirada de superioridad de parte de Johanny.

-Perdone usted, pero estaba tirada en el suelo- se defendió Johanny, aunque Lily sabía que era una mentira- Me voy a la ducha- dijo entrando en le baño. La pelirroja supuso que no habría leído nada, pues la había tratado con demasiada normalidad. Definitivamente entre ellas dos había demasiado mal rollo.

-No la ha abierto, Lily- dijo Kathleen Prewett. Era una chica tan alta como Lily, aunque mucho más delgada, de hecho, demasiado, pero tenía buena figura. En esos momentos llevaba su larga melena castaña, que terminaba en rizos, recogida en una coleta para irse a dormir. Era una chica que siempre sonreía y se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Aparte era, quizá la única, amiga sin derecho a nada con los Merodeadores.

-¿Por qué no le pegas cuatro gritos?- pidió Alice Winters: una chica morena, de ojos oscuros, con mucho carácter y quizá, según la opinión de muchas personas, poco femenina para ser chica. Era la golpeadora de Gryffindor, junto a Sirius, y más de una vez era más bruta que el chico. Con eso quedaba todo dicho. Lily se encogió de hombros: no les podía contar porque le tenía manía ella a Johanny, ni sabía porque Johanny la odiaba a ella, así que la solución para evitar preguntas y respuestas había sido ignorar un poco a sus dos compañeras de habitación.

-Buenas noches- dijo Lily que, por aquel entonces, se había olvidado (dentro de lo posible) de Potter y su revolcón.

Thaly se despidió de Mar y Alicia en el comedor minutos después y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras, pero nada más haber cruzado el umbral de estas una voz la paró.

-¿Sabes que esto está muy oscuro para una chica sola?- pidió Sirius, saliendo de entre la penumbra.

-¿Y de quién debería tener miedo?- preguntó ella, en tono un poco seductor haciendo un pucherito de indiferencia.

-De personas como yo- dijo él, acercándose. Esta vez, pero, no parecía haber nada de broma en lo que decía, cosa que hizo dudar a Thaly en si seguir o no.

-¿Y porque deberías asustarme tú?- le pidió, en el mismo tono, y sin retroceder ante el avance del chico, que se paró a unos milímetros de su cara.

-¿No te lo imaginas?- más que una pregunta fue un aviso. La rubia notaba la respiración del chico a unos centímetros, y no pudo evitar ponerse colorada, cosa que no le sucedía casi nunca.

-Vale, tú ganas esta vez- cortó ella, haciendo una mueca y apartándose- Thaly 2, Sirius 1 ¿Feliz?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Todavía no tengo lo que busco, pero ya lo conseguiré- dijo él, subiendo al Vestíbulo- Buenas noches, furcia- le dijo ante de desaparecer.

-¡Que te partan, renegado!- nada ponía de mas mal humor a Thaly que perder ante un hombre. Porque ella sabía que era mejor que cualquier hombre. Con paso firme y echando fuego se fue hacia la sala común de Slytherin, que a medianos de Octubre empezaba a parecer un glaciar ártico. Sacó su libretita verde dispuesta a que alguna de sus amigas aguantara su mala leche, o sino, mataría a alguien de su casa (que también era una buena opción). Era una gran putada no tenerlas cerca cuando necesitaba contarles algo importante o desahogarse, pero debía reconocer que las libretas habían sido la gran solución.

-Señor Potter, señorita Evans, que tengan sendas insignias de Premio Anual no les permite llegar tarde a clase- les riñó Flitwick cuando, por la mañana siguiente, entraron los dos corriendo a la clase.

-Lo siento…-empezó Lily, buscando una excusa, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para contestar algo.

-Tuvimos un problema con unos de primero- explicó James- uno de ellos tropezó y le dio a un jarrón que se rompió. Filch decía que lo había echo aposta y como nosotros lo vimos mientras íbamos hacia aquí pues nos quedamos a defenderlo. Si quiere puede preguntárselo a él- terminó con la mentira James, con una seguridad que a cualquiera le pareció real.

-Está bien- aceptó el profesor- Ahora vayan a su sitio rápidamente.

Lily salió casi corriendo hacia su silla y se sentó de golpe.

-¿Lily?- pidió extrañada Alicia. La pelirroja estaba escondiendo la cabeza en sus brazos- ¿Lily?- pidió de nuevo, a lo que la chica la miró con cara de perversión- ¿Otra vez?- preguntó escandalizada- ¿Te has…-Lily le puso una mano en la boca para que callara, mientras asentía efusivamente- Pero… en dos días… Lily, pero…- empezó a reírse como una loca- ¡Pero mira que eres guarra!- la clase entera se giró hacia ellas dos.

-Señorita Evans, señorita Simmons ¿Qué sucede?- pidió el profesor, en tono cansino.

-No, nada- contestó Alicia- comentábamos que la señorita Spark podría ir algo más decente, esto es una clase no un club barato- dijo, por sorpresa de todos, señalando a la profesora en practicas, que hizo una mueca de disgusto: llevaba una túnica azul noche, corta hasta treinta centímetros por encima de la rodilla, y con un gran escote. Ante ese comentario algunas chicas asintieron mientras los chicos estallaron en quejas ante lo que había dicho Alicia.

Flitwich miró a la mujer, que se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie me dijo nada acerca de la manera de vestir- dijo, cruzando las piernas en la dirección opuesta a la que tenía cruzadas y arrancando un suspiro general masculino- ¿Hay algún problema, Filius?- pidió en voz de niña perdida.

-Para nada, Michelle- dijo el profesor- Señorita Simmons, si tiene algo más que comentar este es el momento, sino puede callar.

Alicia iba a seguir quejándose de la guarra de la profesora en prácticas, pero Lily tiró de la manga de su camiseta para llamar la atención y recomendarle, señalando con la plaquita donde ponía AP que era mejor que cerrara su linda boquita.

-Para nada profesor- dijo ella, con una amplia sonrisa- Ahora me ha quedado todo más claro- terminó, haciendo un gesto grosero refiriéndose a lo que debía haber entre "Filius" y "Michelle".

Alicia se pasó la hora siguiente dejando verde a la mujer, y haciendo conjeturas y ascos acerca de lo que tendría que haber hecho para que la dejaran hacer de profesora en practicas a Hogwarts, practica poco habitual en el castillo.

Lily empezaba a preguntarse porque le tendría tanta tirria cuando, de pronto y como un rayo, le quedó todo claro: Remus miraba a la mujer como si fuera una aparición divina, y ella le lanzaba miraditas demasiado insinuantes cada demasiado poco tiempo para que de ahí saliera algo sano o legal.

La campana salvó a Alicia de morir estrangulada por Lily, que empezaba a estresarse. La pelirroja se despidió de su amiga y, como tenía la siguiente hora libre, se dirigió a la Biblioteca para adelantar deberes. Allí se encontró con Thaly, rodeada por un montón de libros acerca Transfiguración y varios pergaminos hechos una bola por un exceso de falta de paciencia de la Slytherin.

-Hola- la saludó con un susurro- que raro, tú por aquí- ironizó la rubia.

-Cierto, esto debe ser el fin del mundo- contestó la chica- ¿Sabes qué? Te voy a contar un cuento- y le explicó la historia de Remus y la profesora… bueno, su versión- Érase una vez un principito con cara de niño bueno, aunque de eso solo tenía la cara, que un día dejó a su princesita y luego, obviamente se arrepintió, y que ahora ha conocido a una terrible bruja fulana que lo ha seducido.

-¿Qué especie de cuento es este?- pidió Thaly, arqueando una ceja- No te dediques a contarle eso a los críos porque terminarán con un trauma infantil o algo, y de esos niños salen los psicópatas y violadores.

-Resumiendo y traduciendo: que la profe nueva esa tontea con nuestro amado Lupin- ironizó al final de la frase.

-¿Perdón?- pidió Thaly, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa- ¿Y eso no es pederastia o ilegal?

-Lupin ya es mayor de edad, por lo que no lo es. Quizá sería algo inmoral ¿Cuántos años debe tener la mujer esa?- pidió, con un gesto de asco Lily- podría ser su tía o algo por el estilo…

-Hasta podría ser su madre- añadió Thaly, con una mueca de asco- Voy en busca de un libro, ahora vuelvo- dijo la rubia levantándose y sacudiendo de su cabeza la imagen mental de Lupin tirándose a la mujer esa. Avanzó un par de pasillos entre libros y giró a la izquierda, llegando a la sección de Transfiguración. Empezó a buscar entre las estanterías cuando alguien habló detrás de ella.

-¿Buscas esto?- pidió una voz masculina. Thaly se volteó con una expresión de indiferencia, nueva arma que había adoptado en contra de Sirius desde la noche anterior. Y allí estaba él, espatarrado encima de una mesa, con la camiseta medio desabrochada y con el libro que necesitaba Thaly fuertemente agarrado por su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho se apoyaba a la mesa.

-Exacto- contestó ella, también con indiferencia- Supongo que no me lo darás por las buenas, ¿Verdad?

-Exacto- contestó é en tono pícaro- Tendrás que venir a buscarlo- dijo, escondiéndose el libro detrás de la espalda. Thaly se mordió el labio y se acercó al peligro, para nada podía dejar que Sirius anotara otro tanto en el marcador, por lo que ella iba a matarlo. Sirius la imitó y también se mordió el labio.

La chica hizo un movimiento hacia la derecha y, como supuso, él sacó el libro por la izquierda. Hizo un movimiento hacia la izquierda y él lo sacó por la derecha. Suspiró e hizo lo que él esperaba que hiciera, es decir, acercarse por delante con una mano a cada lado por si lo sacaba por algún sitio… bueno, lo hizo más o menos.

Sirius levantó el libro hacia arriba, para que no pudiera agarrarlo, y entonces ella aprovechó para hacerle cosquillas. Y sabía perfectamente que Sirius tenía muchas. El moreno cayó encima de la mesa riéndose estruendosamente y retorciéndose de risa. Thaly cogió el libro, que había quedado abandonado encima de la mesa y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, a modo de disculpa.

-Esto no le quita que hayas hecho una cosa prohibida- dijo él.

-No hay prohibiciones en este juego- contestó la rubia, para volverse con su amiga, con el libro en la mano- Thaly 3 Sirius 1- dijo con superioridad y desapareció entre las estanterías, mientras Sirius se acariciaba la mejilla en al que le había besado.

Remus entró en la Sala de Profesores en busca de McGonagall, pues James le había pedido que la buscara porque tenían un problema con el campo de Quidditch y los entrenamientos. El chico ya había ido al despacho de la profesora y en el aula donde impartía clases, pero no la había encontrado en ningún sitio. Y en la Sala de Profesores no había nadie… solo estaba ella… Michelle, la mujer fatal.

La profesora leía un libro con interés, pero al oír que la puerta se abría levantó la vista y sonrió al ver quien era. Se levantó de la silla, con esa túnica tan mini que llevaba, cosa que incomodó un poco a Remus.

-¿Sabes que los alumnos no pueden entrar aquí?- pidió, acercándose a él con paso seductor.

-Lo se, pero yo soy Prefecto y tengo permiso- contestó él, en un tono seguro. Michelle sonrió ¡Pero que buena que estaba la tía! Ella se sentó encima de la gran mesa que ocupaba la mayor parte de la sala, cruzando las piernas, por lo que la faldita de la túnica subió hasta más arriba.

-Así que Lupin ¿no?- pidió ella, cogiendo la corbata del chico y empezando a juguetear con ella. Remus asintió. De golpe Michelle se levantó y quedó delante de él. No era para nada más alta que el chico, la verdad es que él le pasaba un par de centímetros, pensó el chico, supuso que al lado de Flitwick todo el mundo debe verse horrorosamente alto. Michelle seguía jugando con su corbata cuando la puerta se abrió y entró McGonagall.

-¿Lupin? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pidió la mujer, observando la escena con una ceja arqueada. Por suerte, pero, él mismo tapaba el echo que la mujer jugara con él y disimularon como pudieron.

-La estaba buscando- contestó él, con toda la calma y naturalidad que pudo- James quería…

-si, si, ya hable con Potter- contestó ella con un gesto que supuso que era de fastidio, y se imaginó porque: James estaba bastante estresado por los problemas con el campo de Quidditch y deduzco que no había sido amable con la profesora- Ya puede irse- le invitó a salir con la mano.

Remus no dudó ni cinco minutos en obedecer, y salió por patas del lugar, recordando de nuevo su fugaz encuentro con esa mujer. Pero nada más llegar a fuera de la Sala chocó contra una melena de tirabuzones rubios. Se apartó de la chica pidiendo perdón.

-Apártate de mi camino, Lupin- ronroneó con asco Alicia, fulminándolo con al mirada. El corazón del chico se aceleró, pero decidió que lo mejor por el momento era irse del lugar. No estaba en condiciones ni para hablar ni para nada, solo para tomar una ducha bien fría.

Alicia se quedó parada observando como Remus se iba ¿Por qué parecía tan afectado? Era imposible que le hubieran echado una bronca a él ¿Entonces que hacía allí? Se preguntó cuales profesores estarían en el interior y, al momento, salió McGonagall, un poco roja, pues parecía haber discutido.

Una imagen demasiado bizarra cruzó su mente: ¿Remus y McGonagall? ¿McGonagall y Remus? Oh, Dios, eso era culpa de sus amigas que la pervertían, Remus jamás haría nada con McGonagall… tubo que concentrarse todo lo que pudo en quitarse esa horrible imagen de la cabeza. De pronto, pero, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y salió, moviendo el trasero, Michelle Spark. Alicia ató cabos enseguida y se fue pasillo abajo, mientras sacaba su libretita azul y apuntaba con violencia "_Sta noche, qdamos en NUESTRA sala. Ants d la cna, traed comida_". El mensaje apareció simultáneamente en las otras tres libretas.

Y es que ellas tenían una sala escondida en Hogwarts. Una sala que nadie más podía encontrar a no ser que ellas quisieran. El motivo de esa sala, que solo usaban en ocasiones especiales, era la misma de las libretas: hacer que, pese a estar en casas distintas, cuando se necesitaran pudieran pasar un rato juntas y a solas.

Y así habían empezado, dos años antes, la búsqueda del lugar idóneo… les costó lo suyo, pero como Lily y Alicia eran Prefectas pudieron "analizar", por decirlo de alguna manera, los lugares más y menos transcurridos de todo Hogwarts, y finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que el lugar perfecto serían las mazmorras.

Un día de las vacaciones de invierno de quinto decidieron investigar, y paseando por las frías mazmorras, encontraron una sala, lo suficientemente grande como para caber ellas, camas, y montones de colchones de todas midas y colores. Y allí tenían su pequeño cuartelillo: Lily lo hechizó para que nadie salvo ellas lo encontrara, Alicia se encargó de crear una ilusión para que la gente no viera la puerta a no ser que supiera que estaba allí, Mar de hacer que la sala fuera ilocalizable y Thaly… De llenarla con muebles y cosas.

Y allí estaba Thaly, sentada esperando a que llegaran sus amigas, obviamente ella había llegado antes, pues ya estaba en las mazmorras, y siempre lo tocaba esperar. Observó la sala decorada por ella mismo con orgullo: era un lugar más o menos cuadrado, pero media sala subía un par de escalones, donde estaban la cama de Lily y la suya, la de Mar y Alicia estaba debajo, el suelo estaba lleno de grandes almohadones de muchos colores y texturas, y del techo colgaba una araña llena de velas que lo iluminaba todo. Por las paredes habían colgado postres y fotografías de famosos que les gustaban, sacados de revistas, principalmente muggles. Aunque por ningún lugar había nada personal de las chicas: una cosa era decorarlo a su gusto y proteger el lugar, la otra era llenarla de sus cosas, convertirla en su segunda residencia, y arriesgarse a que las pillaran.

Lily llegó a la hora puntual, lo que le sorprendió a Thaly es que apareciera jadeando, con la ropa mal puesta, despeinada y con un gran chupetón en el cuello. No, rectifico, no la sorprendió, más bien hizo que se riera un poco.

-Que suerte tienen algunas que se lo montan bien y echan un polvo cada cinco minutos- comentó Thaly, mientras Lily se sentaba y le lanzaba una almohada en toda la cara.

-Envidiosa- le soltó Lily, al tiempo que llegaban Mar y Alicia. La primera se tiraba literalmente de los pelos y la segunda volteaba los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?- pidió Thaly. Mar profirió una sarta de insultos y amenazas hacia…- Ah, McKinnon- dijo la rubia, sacándole importancia. Mar iba a seguir quejándose pero Lily la cortó.

-¿Qué querías Alicia? ¿Por qué nos has reunido aquí?- pidió la pelirroja, mientras sus dos amigas se sentaban en sendas camas.

-Bueno, la verdad es que opinaba que hacía mucho tiempo que no pasábamos aquí un rato, y como ahora tú tienes más cosas que contarnos acerca de Potter, pues pensé…

-¿Más cosas?- pidió extrañada Lily, cortándola- ¿Qué queréis que os cuente que no os haya contado ya de él?- sus amigas se encogieron de hombros- ¿Entonces?

-Bueno, ya que tú no tienes nada que contarnos- empezó Mar- Alicia podría hacernos el favor de contarnos que demonios le pasa con Lupin.

La rubia se sobresaltó pero enseguida recuperó la compostura.

-No me pasa nada con Lupin- dijo cortante.

-No nos tomes por tontas- comentó Thaly- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que vaya con otras chicas?

-¡No me molesta!- se quejó Alicia.

-Reconoce que aún te gusta- dijo, provocándola a confesar, Mar.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que siga enamorada de un capullo que me puso los cuernos?!- gritó Alicia, que cuando la provocaban demasiado lo soltaba todo. Sus amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas- ¡¿Cómo queréis que lo trate?! ¡¿Qué le hable como si nada?! ¡¿Después de lo que me hizo?! ¡¡Una mierda!!

-Al…-empezó Lily, yendo hacia su lado- No sabíamos que… ¿Por qué nunca nos lo contaste?

-¿Por qué si?- pidió ella- ¿Para que sintieras lastima de mi? ¿para que me dijerais que todo eso vosotras ya lo sabíais?

-Nunca hubiéramos dicho nada parecido- contestó Thaly, mientras Mar asentía con la cabeza.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora dejaréis de pensar que le tengo manía porque sí ¿no?- dijo, en un tono más animado tras unos segundos de silencio- Ahora, Thaly, te toca contarnos que rollo te llevas con Black.

La rubia arqueó una ceja.

-No se a que te refieres- dijo en tono distraído.

-Oh mujer, es que hoy hemos oído un rumor que dice que casi te lo tiras en la Biblioteca- añadió Mar- Y queríamos saber a que viene.

-No quería darme un libro- dijo Thaly, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y por eso tenías que violarlo?- pidió levantando una ceja la pelirroja.

-¡No lo violé! ¡Pero es que estaba apunto de alcanzarme en el contador!- exclamó de pronto la rubia.

-¿El contador?- pidieron sus tres amigas al unísono. Thaly suspiró y les contó la historia entera del "inocente" juego entre ella y Black.

-¡Por Dios Thaly!- exclamó Alicia, que encontraba aquello una indecencia innecesaria.

-Si al final te viola yo no quiero oír como te quejas- bromeó Mar, mientras Thaly se encogía de hombros como para decir "Yo me lo paso bien, es un juego sano"- Ahora Lily, volvamos al tema de Potter- tres pares de ojos se fijaron en ella, que volteó los suyos hacia arriba.

-¿Qué queréis saber?

-¿Por qué te lo tiras?- preguntó directamente Mar, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Porque quiero.

-¿Lo hace bien?- pidió Thaly, con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Más que bien.

-¿No te preocupa que solo seas su pasatiempo, un segundo plato o quizá tercer, y vuelve a usarte y a dejarte tirada?- preguntó, sin sonrisa Alicia.

Lily se quedó con al boca desencajada… la verdad es que no había pensado para nada en eso…

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**Aquí Erised, estresada y sin nada de tiempo [esta vez si que es exagerado la falta de tiempo que tengo para escribir/leer/subir/comentar No tengo tiempo para nada más que desear de todo corazón que os guste el capítulo y anunciaros, con tristeza, que he decidido cerrar algunos de los fics [este mensaje lo pondré en las siguientes actualizaciones así que… bueno, si no queréis que los cierre ****puse a amenazarme via review [no es que lo quiera, pero que no tengo tiempo ¡Y antes de dejaros a medias os dejo sin nada! Pero que conste que el fic que decida cerrar intentaré continuarlo lo antes posible en cuanto me acostumbre de nuevo al ritmo de trabajo**

**Gracias a los 18 reviews por las personas que se molestaron en comentarme, es gracias a vosotros/as que continúo [siento no tener tiempo para agradecer más, mañana intentaré contestar los reviews**

**Eri**


	5. I Capítulo cinco

**Capítulo cinco**

Pero de esa conversación en la Sala Secreta había pasado ya una semana y, durante ese tiempo, Lily había pensado tanto en todo aquello como en el calentamiento global. Es decir nada.

Era sábado, el último sábado de Octubre y Lily salía a toda prisa de la sala común; vestida con unos tejanos oscuros de pitillo, unas botas de piel, un jersey verde y un abrigo muggle de color negro muy ceñido. Era la excursión a Hogsmeade, la esperada excursión antes del Baile de Halloween, porque claro, ese año había Baile, y no una fiesta clandestina organizada por algunos alumnos (principalmente los Merodeadores) ese año era legal, lo habían organizado entre los jefes de residencia, el director y los Premios Anuales. De hecho, había sido idea de Lily hacer un baile de disfraces y de Alicia hacer un concurso para el mejor disfraz.

Bajó corriendo hasta le Vestíbulo, donde la esperaban sus tres amigas: Thaly, como siempre, con ropa de bruja, esta vez una ceñida túnica de color azul noche, con una capa por encima que parecía de lo más calentita, Marlene con unos pantalones de pana blancos, unas botas negras relucientes, un jersey rojo y un abrigo marrón y Alicia iba con una minifalda de pana negra, una camiseta celeste con escote, pero en su caso llevaba una capa encima.

-Qué me hagáis convencido para ir sexy no significa que vaya a pasar frío- explicó Alicia ante la mirada de Lily: sus amigas se habían encabezado con encontrarle o bien un rollo decente para esa noche, una posible pareja estable, y el plan empezaba poniendo bien atractiva a la rubia.

-¡Pero no sirve de nada que enseñes pierna si vas con la capa!- exclamó Lily, volteado los ojos, mientras Alicia se encogía de hombros como diciendo "ya he hecho suficiente".

Las cuatro chicas bajaron a Hogsmeade contándose las anécdotas que llenaban su vida, léase, que Lily hablaba de su rollo raro con Potter, que había durado aún más que todas las previsiones juntas (supusieron, incluida Lily, que se cansarian en un par de dias como máximo), Alicia comentaba lo extraño de la Guarra (la profesora en practicas) que cada día tonteaba más con Lupin, Thaly les contaba sus avances con Black (por aquel entonces ella lo ganaba: 10 a 5) y Mar se quejaba de su odiado McKinnon.

Llegaron al pueblo, lleno a rebosar de compañeros de clase, por lo que estuvieron saludando a todo el mundo cada dos pasos, pero sin pararse pues tenían que llegar a la tienda de disfraces cuanto antes.

-¿Os esperáis a que compre el diario?- pidió Lily, que se acercó a una librería pues ese día aún no había podido pedirle el Profeta a nadie, y quería estar pendiente de la actualidad del mundo mágico, que cada día iba a peor por culpa de la aparición de un maligno mago… pero bajo la seguridad del castillo era difícil preocuparse por eso.

Minutos después llegaron a la tienda.

Se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al ver que la tienda estaba abarrotada de alumnos y que en los mostradores empezaban a colgar cartelitos que ponía "Disfraz de vampiro – agotado" y así sucesivamente con todo el Stock de la tienda.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pidió Lily, mirando como solo quedaba un disfraz de Troll en una de las estanterías- Yo esto no me lo pongo, pero sin disfraz no nos dejarán entrar.

-Mira este- dijo emocionada Thaly, al ver uno con una etiqueta que ponía "ang"- Oh no- había pensado que pondría Ángel, pero ponía Anguila.

-¡Tengo uno tengo uno!- exclamó Marlene, acercándose a ellas con un disfraz de una heroína de cmics muggles- Poca gente debía saber de que se trataba- comentó orgullosa, mientras se dirigía a la tienda a pagar.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pidió preocupada Alicia.

-Creo- empezó Thaly- que hay otra tienda de disfraces. Por lo menos yo había ido allí de pequeña ¿Vamos a probar?- las otras asintieron y, tras despedirse de Marlene, que tenía que hacer la gran cola para pagar su disfraz, se encaminaron hacia el centro del pequeño pueblo.

No tardaron en encontrar el local al que se refería Thaly: era una tiendecita que parecía tan vieja como Hogwarts, de madera oscura y cristales empañados y sucios. Parecía cerrada.

-¿Es esto?- pidió con una mueca que rozaba el asco Alicia.

-Si- contestó orgullosa Thaly.

-¿Y quieres que entremos?- pidió Lily, con la misma cara que Alicia.

-Que no os engañen las apariencias- advirtió la rubia- es mejor de lo que parece- y dicho esto se adentró en la tienda que, al abrir la puerta, hizo sonar una campanilla.

Dentro era todo distinto: estaba en la penumbra, iluminada por pequeñas velitas plateadas que volaban por doquier. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de cajas con etiquetas y una de ellas llena de complementos para disfraces. Detrás del mostrador apareció una bruja viejita.

-Buenos días, jovencitas- les dijo, con una sonrisa, pero al momento se quedó observándolas- ¿Es la joven Harthlieb?- le pidió la mujer.

-Si señora ¿Se acuerda de mi?- preguntó extrañada.

-Claro que si ¿A que debo su visita?- pidió, aunque quizá no era necesario pues era obvio ya que la tienda solo vendía disfraces.

-Queremos un disfraz para esta noche, para el concurso de disfraces del colegio- explicó Thaly.

-Perfecto- dijo la mujer- tengo unos disfraces que les van a quedar de ensueño- y desapareció por una puertecita que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-¿Qué os dije?- pidió Thaly, con una amplia sonrisa.

Y si que eran de ensueño, pensó Lily, al salir del baño con su disfraz. Sus compañeras de habitación la miraron sorprendidas, pero solo habló Kathleen.

-¡Es precioso Lily!- exclamó, acercándose a la pelirroja para observarlo mejor.

-Gracias. El tuyo también- le dijo. La castaña vestía un disfraz de bailarina, con tutú incluido.

-Es el del año pasado- explicó un poco avergonzada- no encontré ninguno en la tienda de Hogsmeade.

-El tuyo también es muy bonito, Mary- le dijo Lily a su otra compañera: esta vestía con un disfraz de hawaiana. Mary sonrió.

-¿Te gusta el mío?- pidió Alice de pronto: esta iba, por sorpresa de Lily, con un vestidito blanco muy vaporoso- Voy de "Lo que el viento se llevó"- terminó orgullosa, aunque Lily no le vio mucho relación con la película asintió con una amplia sonrisa, pues Alice se veía muy guapa y extrañamente femenina.

-Este vestido tuyo…-empezó una voz cargada de envidia a sus espaldas. Lily se volteó para quedar cara a cara con Johanny, que vestía una túnica griega- Es demasiado bonito- terminó. Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Chicas, tenemos que ir tirando- pidió Mary, mirando el reloj- ¿Bajas Lily?

-Aún no, me tengo que arreglar el pelo- dijo la pelirroja y se encerró de nuevo en el baño.

Sus tres amigas se despidieron de ella y las cuatro bajaron a la Sala Común. Pero antes de nada, Johanny echó un hechizo en la puerta del baño, para que no pudiera salir de allí.

Thaly vestía de princesa, aunque le había hecho un arreglo al disfraz: era una túnica larga de terciopelo morado, con anchas mangas, y ella le había apañado un corte que subía desde el suelo hasta casi la entrepierna, por lo que al andar el vestido se abría hacia los lados y dejaba ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, terminadas en unos zapatos también morados. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elaborado moño que alternaba hilos plateados y morados. En el cuello lucía un collar con una piedra morada, falsa pero que brillaba cumpliendo su función, y le resaltaba el gran escote que llevaba. En la cabeza llevaba una pequeña tiara plateada.

-¡Estás guapísima!- exclamó Alicia, cuando las dos amigas se encontraron en el comedor.

-Y tú monísima- le dijo Thaly a la Ravenclaw, que vestía un vestidito hecho a base de cortes de telas brillantes, vaporosas o translucidas. Era un vestidito corto hasta medio muslo, y se aguantaba con un solo tirante. En la parte trasera llevaba unas alitas verdes con brillantes translucidos, que estaban hechizadas y se movían solas de vez en cuando. Una barita con punta en forma de estrella plateada completaba su disfraz de hada.

-Aquí llega el alma de la fiesta- anunció la voz de Marlene desde detrás de las chicas. Ambas se giraron y profirieron una exclamación de sorpresa- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?- Marlene llevaba una especia de body negro lustroso, unas botas brillantes hasta las rodillas, unos guantes del mismo material que el bañador largos hasta el codo, una mascara de gatita y un látigo. En al cabeza llevaba una diadema con las orejas de gatita y del trasero le colgaba una colita, también hechizada, que se movía con libre albedrío.

-Bueno bueno- contestó Thaly con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Lily?- pidió extrañada Alicia. Las otras dos se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Creéis que habrá entrado ya a la fiesta?- preguntó Mar.

-Vamos a mirarlo- y se adentraron en la fiesta. Allí no encontraron a Lily, pero sin querer se olvidaron de la pelirroja. Sirius Black no tardó ni cinco minutos en acercarse a Thaly, y ella no se pudo negar en ser su pareja, pues él iba vestido de príncipe o de algo parecido, con una larga capa y un sombrero con una pluma negra. Y cinco minutos después ya habían desaparecido.

-Otra que se va- comentó con fingida melancolía Mar. Alicia asintió y las dos se dirigieron a la mesa donde había bebidas: barra libre sin alcohol. O eso pensaban los profesores, porque no tardó en ser saboteada por alguien.

Las dos chicas hablaban animadamente cuando un chico se les acercó.

-Tss- las llamó entre la multitud varias veces antes de que se percataron. Extrañaras se acercaron a él.

-¿Qué quieres?- pidió Alicia, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Dónde está Evans?- preguntó James, vigilando que Johanny no se percatara de que hablaba con ellas: por el momento la morena se encontraba mostrando su vestido a unos chicos de Ravenclaw que al miraban embelesados.

-¿No está aquí?- dijo a modo de respuesta Marlene- Pensábamos que ya habría entrado- concluyó mientras la rubia asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Puede ser que aún esté en la Sala Común?- preguntó el moreno, sin poder evitar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si, podría ser- contestó Alicia y, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, James salió por patas de la fiesta- lo que hacen algunos por sexo o morbo- murmuró ella volteando los ojos.

-El sexo mueve el mundo- comentó distraída Marlene, mientras bebía un poco de su baso y fijaba la mirada en la victima de la noche: Dylan McKee.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos, todos los alumnos estaban o durmiendo o bien en la fiesta. Todos a excepción de dos, que paseaban por una de los frios pasillos de Hogwarts en paso lento.

-Y bien ¿Qué querías?- preguntó Thaly, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Oh bella dama- empezó Sirius, con aire trovadoresco- La luz de la luna ilumina tu dulce mirada, las estrellas están en armonía con tu luminosa piel y…

-Corta el rollo- dijo Thaly, con una risotada- Así no conseguirás otro tanto en el marcador.

Sirius arqueó una ceja.

-Yo creo que sí- dijo, clavando su mirada gris en sus ojos azules y, segundos después y sin que Thaly lo hubiera podido evitar, los dos estaban tirados en el suelo. Él encima de ella- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Ahora quizá te acuse de violador- comentó ella, evitando mirarlo a la cara de nuevo.

-Vamos, si estoy convencido de que te encantaría que te violara- comentó él, acercándose a su cara y poniéndose aún más encima de la chica.

-Ja- soltó con sarcasmo la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él, en tono provocador- ¿A caso no me ves capaz?

-Touché- le contestó ella y, ante su sorpresa, puso su mano en su muslo- Black…- advirtió aunque sin mucho consentimiento: la estaba matando que tuviera las manos frías en su muslo calentito ¿Calentito?

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó mientras subía por el muslo e iba apartando el tajo de la falda.

-He jugado a este juego más veces de las que te imaginas, Black. No me pondrás nerviosa por más que lo intentes- dijo con aire de superioridad ella, aunque era del todo cierto.

-¿Qué te juegas?- preguntó él, antes de seguir subiendo por el muslo hasta llegar a la cadera. Por aquel entonces, Thaly había tenido que usar todas sus fuerzas para contener las ganas de arrancarle la camiseta de un mordisco- ¿Sigues sin nervios?- preguntó en el mismo tono que antes él.

-Obviamente- contestó ella, evitando de nuevo mirarlo a los ojos. Pero, con la mano que tenía al lado de la cara de la chica, la obligó a mirarlo, mientras se apoyaba todo él encima de ella, que no pudo evitar aprisionarlo con las piernas.

-¿Sigues sin estar nerviosa?- preguntó él, en un tono entre seductor y triste, como haciéndose el decepcionado.

Y ese tono, más la miradita de penita que le dedicó con esos ojazos grises, más una rebelión de hormonas, provocó que Thaly lo agarrara con ambas manos cada costado de su cara y le pegara un beso de película, al que él no tardó en corresponder.

James llegó en pocos minutos a la Sala Común, aunque jadeaba como si fuera a morirse allí mismo ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Por qué quería ver a esa pelirroja? La verdad no lo tenía muy claro, pero no era "esa" pelirroja, era… ella.

¿Pero porque esta vez tenía necesidad de ella? De normal, con las otras chicas, solo había sido un revolcón de cumpleaños o algo porque "tenía novia", solo había repetido con las mellizas, pero ahora quería pasarse todo el día con Evans ¿Tan quemado iba?

Suspiró mientras llegaba a la escalera de las chicas, mirando a su alrededor de que no hubiera nadie antes de convertirse en un ciervo: solo los chicos no podían subir por las escaleras, no lo animales. Porque si, James Potter era un animago ilegal que podía convertirse en ciervo. Todos sus amigos lo eran… bueno, Remus no, pero era por él porque eran todos animagos.

Aunque le costó un poco subir esas escalerillas en breve se encontraba delante de la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de su curso, aparte de haber recuperado ya su aspecto normal.

Antes de abrir la puerta le llamó la atención unos golpes que oía amortiguados, procedentes del interior. Con sigilo abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse allí a Lily y que lo acusara de acosador, pero la habitación estaba vacía.

Los golpes procedían del interior del baño, al parecer alguien pegaba golpes contra la puerta. Con curiosidad, el chico se acercó y le devolvió uno de los golpes.

-¿Mary?- preguntó la voz de Lily desde el interior.

-No- contestó James, con voz de chica.

-¿Kathleen?- probó de nuevo la pelirroja.

-Frío frío- respondió en el mimso tono.

-¿Alice?- intentó otra vez Lily.

-Heladísimo- contestó James, con su voz normal.

-¿Potter?- preguntó extrañada ella.

-Ahora diste en el clavo- James intentó abrir la puerta: el mango se movió por esta no se abrió- No se abre- comentó extrañado.

-Muy observador- contestó Lily, molesta, desde el interior.

-Muy simpática. Ábreme- pidió él.

-No puedo abrir- contestó Lily, que intentó de nuevo abrir la puerta a base de golpes- Estará atascada- comentó con fastidio- ¿Puedes sacarme con la varita?

-No la llevo encima- contestó él, mirando a su alrededor por si veía alguna varita de alguna de las chicas- ¿Dónde está la tuya?- preguntó él.

-No te lo diré- murmuró Lily: estaba al lado de la libretita, escondidas en uno de los cajones de su mesilla de noche y no podía arriesgarse a que la encontrara- ¿No hay otra manera de sacarme de aquí?

-La verdad es que sí- contestó James, observando con paciencia la puerta del baño- pero tienes que apartarte un poco de la puerta- Oyó ruido en el interior, cosa que le indicó que Lily se habría movido- No te acerques ahora- dijo, antes de abalanzarse con fuerza contra la puerta.

El impacto probocó un ruido espantoso, un crujimientos de las visagras, pero la puerta no se movió de su sitio.

James estaba en el suelo, maldiciendo a quien inventó las puertas mientras se agarraba el hombre dolorido con la mano. Se levantó, pensaod que debía de estar gilipollas por hacer eso por un polvo.

Perdón.

Por una chica.

No.

Por un polvo con una chica como Lily Evans. Así quedaba mejor.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la voz de Lily desde el interior.

-Si, si- contestó él. Se levantó y arremetió de nuevo contra la vieja puerta, que esta vez si cedió, aunque demasiado, y se soltó entera de las visagras- Mierda- comentó él, observando el desperfecto.

-Genial- comentó Lily. De pronto, el uno se fijó en el otro y James abrió la boca con admiración.

-¡Joder Lily!- exclamó- ¡Que disfraz!

Alicia se apartó de Marlene, que acababa de empezar su cacería nocturna con Dylan, y decidió buscar a Danielle entre la multitud, pero por lo visto la chica se camuflaba bien entre los disfraces. Sin querer, topó contra una pared peluda.

¿Pared peluda? El chico disfrazado se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Remus, que iba vestido de un gigantesco oso de peluche.

-Bonito disfraz- le dijo él, refiriéndose al de ella. Alicia se encogió de hombros. Fuera por el ambiente de la fiesta o por la regla que le había venido esa misma tarde se sentía incapaz de ponerle mala cara, por lo que no pudo evitar mostrarse amable.

-Gracias, tú estás adorable- contestó… ¿Adorable? Eso era más que ser amable… ¿Sería por el alcohol de las bebidas boicoteadas?

Remus la miró sorprendido, normal, pensó ella, llevaba mucho tiempo mandándolo a freír espárragos y ahora por las buenas se ponía súper simpática ¡Maldito alcohol!

-¿Te apetece ir a que hablemos?- probó él, con un tono que daba a entender que sabía que tenía las de perder. Y, otra vez ante su sorpresa, Alicia se encogió de hombros- ¿Eso es un si?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Eso parece- contestó ella, con otra sonrisilla amable. Se sentía contenta y feliz con el mundo ¿Qué más daba el pasado? Era una fiesta y tenían que pasarlo bien ¡Bendito alcohol!

Remus le puso una mano en la espalda y ella se dejó llevar entre la multitud hasta fuera de la fiesta. Echó un último vistazo por si veía a Marlene, pero la morena parecía estar demasiado ocupada intercambiando flujos salivales con McKee para hacerle caso. Bien por ella.

Estaban tirados encima del escritorio de McGonagall en la clase de trasfiguraciones, los dos en ropa demasiado mal puesta y muy acalorados, los cristales de las ventanas del aula estaban empañados por culpa del sofocón que llevaban ellos y del mal tiempo que hacía fuera.

Thaly jadeaba, mientras miraba a Sirius con deseo y con ganas de arrancarle de una vez el maldito disfraz ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no lo había echo aún? Porque tenía miedo de que aún fuera ese juego, y de volver a caer ¿Y si todo era una tomadura de pelo por parte del moreno? ¿Caería como una tonta? Y ahí estaba, aprisionada por sus brazos encima del escritorio de esa vieja, mirándolo con ansias de más. Y la mirada y expresión del chico era parecida, pues pensaba lo mismo.

¿Hasta cuando aguantarían con ese juego? ¿Y si el otro no estaba jugando? Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que Sirius abrió la boca para ser cortado antes de empezar a hablar por Thaly.

-No hay puntos para nadie- dijo ella, con un susurro nervioso, lo empujó y saltó del escritorio- Buenas noche- terminó, en el mismo tono, mientras salía de la habitación arreglándose el vestido y el pelo.

¡¿Estaba loca?! ¡¿Estaba loco?! ¡¿Por qué había pensado Thaly que jugaban?! ¡Joder! Pegó un puntapié al escritorio y luego, al notar el intenso dolor, se maldijo.

Se arreglo un poco la ropa mirándose en el reflejo de una de las ventanas antes de salir, para encontrar una victima que no se pensara que jugaban a ese estúpido juego y que le sirviera, de modo más placentero y divertido, como una ducha fría. Una idea se metió en su cabeza mientras deambulaba hacia la fiesta: Tenía que tirarse a esa rubia de una maldita vez y así darle a entender que ya no existía juego sano, sino juego lujurioso.

Hablar mucho no hablaron, aunque si le dieron a la sin hueso. Y besos, y caricias y mimos hasta que el alcohol bajó y Alicia recuperó la conciencia de todo.

Tardó un poco, pero, en percatarse de que se estaba liando con su ex. Cuando se dio cuenta lo apartó de un empujón y lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

¿Cómo había terminado liandose con él? ¿Cómo él se había aprovechado de ella yendo borracha? Lo miró con asco.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó quizás un poco molesto Remus, pues la rubia acababa de cortar el rollo.

-Me das asco- logró pronunciar para luego irse con paso demoledor y altivo pasillo abajo.

Remus la miró extrañado ¿Esa tía estaba cada vez más loca o que?

El disfraz de Lily era, ciertamente, precioso. Era una túnica plateada corta hasta medio muslo, atada al cuello, sin espalda y con un gran escote, a conjunto con cintas plateadas y unas alitas de ángel que iban pegadas a la piel de la espalda. Pero por ahora el vestido estaba tirado en el suelo, junto a las alitas y la pelirroja se encontraba tirada encima de la cama de Johanny, totalmente desnuda, abrazándose y besándose con James Potter, que solo llevaba de su disfraz de demonio una diadema con unos cuernitos negros, dándole al mete-saca.

Lily soltó un gemido de placer cuando unas voces fuera de la habitación llamaron su atención. Más que unas voces la conocida risa estridente de Johanny, que seguramente volvería ya a la habitación. Los dos se levantaron y agarraron sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo, mientras oían como los ruidos de los zapatos de tacón de Johanny se acercaban.

La chica miró al moreno con preocupación ¡Si Johanny los pillaba a los dos desnudos se armaría la gorda!

-Lily- dijo con un susurro James, y la pelirroja tubo un escalofrío de placer al oír su nombre- No digas a nadie lo que vas a ver ahora- dijo el chico y, del bolsillo de los pantalons de su disfraz sacó una especie de túnica plateada y los envolvió a los dos.

Genial, pensó la pelirroja, a saber que se habría fumado ese para pensar que pasarían más desapercibidos envueltos en una túnica plateada que sin. Cruzó los dedos para que un milagro divino los salvara cuando vió que el pomo de la puerta empezaba a girar.

¡Y hubo un milagro! Porque Johanny entró, llorando como una burra, y se metió en el baño (sin fijarse en la puerta rota) sin darse cuenta de que estaban allí.

James presionó a Lily en contra su fuerte cuerpo y se la llevó de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras y subieron al dormitorio de los chicos, que estaba vacío.

En el silencio, la pelirroja oía a su propio corazón acelerado al máximo. James quitó la túnica de encima de los dos y la miró con una media sonrisa.

-Esto que has visto es secreto de estado- comentó con tono misterioso. La sonrisa se contagió en su boca, pero segundos después una duda apareció en su mente.

-¿Por qué no estabas con Johanny? ¿Por qué me has venido a buscar?- preguntó, recordando las lagrimas de la morena, que seguro que eran por la desaparición del chico.

James abrió la boca para contestar y luego la cerro, seguramente para pensar las palabras.

-Porque te prefería a ti- dijo, en un tono maduro que le gustó y divirtió a la pelirroja.

-¿Tan buen polvo tengo?- bromeó ella. Pero la expresión de James se volvió más seria- ¿No es eso?- el chico tardó en contestar.

-No- dijo al final- Un polvo lo puedo conseguir donde quiera- añadió, con aire un poco despectivo que molestó a Lily- Pero… contigo es distinto.

-¿A si?- preguntó ella.

-Si- dijo él, acercándose a ella y rodeándola con los brazos- Porque me he dado cuenta… de que a ti te quiero- añadió antes de besarla y llevársela a la cama, para darle de nuevo al deporte favorito del chico después del Quidditch.

Lily se dejó llevar y hacer, pues en su mente solo habían quedado esas palabras "Te quiero"… Sintió de nuevo como los sentimientos del pasado volvían a flote, como se le llenaba el pecho de un hormigueo incesable y como se le dibujaba una risilla tonta en la cara.

Cuando, agotados, los dos se tumbaron en la deshecha cama de James, él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lily- dijo él para llamar su atención- Aunque te quiero… No puedo estar contigo… al menos oficial y públicamente- dijo, con una mueca triste.

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama airada ¿Qué había dicho?

Alguien le dio un golpecito en la espalda y, obviamente, le cortó el royo con Dylan. Marlene se volteó molesta, para encontrarse con una cara que lo molestaba aún más: la de McKinnon, disfrazado de tigre.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- preguntó enfadada, fulminándolo con la mirada, a la vez que Dylan hacía lo mismo.

-Estaba tan feliz en la fiesta cuando de pronto vi que intentabas ahogar a mi amigo- comentó McKinnon. Marlene arqueó una ceja.

-Déjalo Chad- cortó Dylan- Me da igual lo que hablamos el otro día, sabes que lo tienes perdido, pues deja paso a los otros- Marlene levantó las dos cejas.

-Cállate- ordenó el moreno.

-Hago lo que me da la gana- contestó Dylan, agarrando a Marlene por la nuca y dándole un beso.

-¡McKee!- rugió Chad, abalanzándose encima de Dylan. La chica se apartó justo al momento en que los dos chicos colisionaban y empezaban a pegarse.

-¡PARAD YA!- bramó Marlene, llamando la atención de los dos chicos y de media sala- No se a que coño viene todo esto, pero ya os montaréis la fiesta solos- dijo, dándose la vuelta y apartandose de ellos mientras movía la cadera con aire seductor.

La morena salió de la sala, molesta por McKinnon de nuevo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan capullo? Se preguntó donde estarían sus amigas cuando se le ocurrió sacar la libretita para mandarles un mensaje.

La suya era azul y la llevaba dentro del cinturón de su disfraz, al cogerla, notó que cambiaba de temperatura con mucha velocidad. La abrió.

El mensaje de Thaly ponía "_Creo que me he colgado de Black_" demasiado bien escrito como para que fuera una broma, el de Alicia ponía "_¿Algn s apunta a un Remuscidio? ¡Es un guarro!_" y el de Lily, en mayusculas, "_MUERTE A POTTER_".

Marlene escribió a toda prisa "_Reunión n Nuestra Sala_" y salió corriendo para allí.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**¡Hola hola! Aquí el capítulo cinco ¿Os gustó? A mi es el que más me gusta… bueno, todos estos enredos tendrán un poco más de aclaración en el capítulo cinco, jeje. **

**Pues nada, solo agradecer a todo el mundo los reviews y comentar que:**

**W w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / e r i s s e d b l a c k **

**Me está plagiando este fic, así, si podéis pasar por allí y la reportáis me haríais un grato favor. Gracias.**

**Bueno, en breve contestaré los reviews, espero que este cap os haya gustado.**

**¡Besos!**

**Pd- este fic dará para muy muy largo y aún se aceptan personajes (o descripciones, claro está).**


	6. I Capítulo seis

**Capítulo seis**

Había tenido un sueño muy bonito. Tenía a su pelirroja para él y nadie le molestaba. Estaban los dos tumbados en un campo contemplando un atardecer ¡Que bonito sería aquello! Pero la verdad no era así; para nada.

Su pelirroja lo odiaba, y todo porque él no quería pasar por el mal trago de cortar con Johanny. Lo había intentado más de una vez, y era imposible ¿Por qué ahora iba a ser distinto? Por mucho que a él le gustara Lily, tendría que joderse hasta que Johanny se cansara de él, y por eso los cuernos que le metía. Pero tampoco funcionaba ¿Por qué su _novia_ no se rendía de una vez?

Espera ¿Por qué demonios había dejado ese bonito sueño para volver a la realidad? Se incorporó en su cama sobre sus codos para ver quien demonios armaba tanto jaleo.

Kathleen Prewett se había colado en la habitación y andaba de un lugar a otro abriendo ventanas y metiendo ropa sucia en una cesta que flotaba detrás de ella. La voz molesta de Sirius se hizo oír por toda la habitación.

-¡Joder ya¡Que es domingo¡Que ayer fue fiesta!

-Me da igual, es domingo, los domingos se hace limpieza- contestó ella, enfuruñada.

-¡Te odio!- le gritó Sirius, lanzándole su almohada, objeto que ella esquivó con facilidad.

-Yo también primito- comentó volteando los ojos ella. No eran primos, para nada, pero los Black y los Prewett estaban emparentados. Bueno, como toda la mayoría de familias de Sangre Pura.

-De verdad agradecemos tu ayuda- empezó Remus, con voz somnolienta- Sabes que sin tus "Limpiezas de domingo" esto estaría más guarro de lo que lo dejan estos- Sirius iba a lanzarle la almohada, pero ya lo había hecho, por lo que se volvió a tumbar y a taparse con las sabanas- pero… ¡Es domingo!- se quejó.

-Es el único día que me va bien hacer esto- comentó ella, sentándose a los pies de la cama de James- ¿Tú no tienes ninguna queja?

-Suficiente mala noche tuve yo como para quejarme- murmuró molesto James ¿Era necesario recordar el tema? Al parecer si pues cuatro pares de ojos clavaron su atención en él- ¿Qué?- preguntó borde.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?- pidió medio dormido Peter.

James volteó los ojos ¿Tenía que contarles todo?

-Digamos que metí la pata. Otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntaron todos al unísono. Genial, ahora tendría que contarles la historia desde el principio.

Lily estaba tumbada en su cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos y rojos de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Tenía muy presente esa última noche, la breve conversación con James y la larga charla con sus amigas.

_Aunque te quiero… No puedo estar contigo… al menos oficial y públicamente_

¡¿Pero que demonios se creía ese capullo?!

_Te quiero._

¡Mentiroso de mierda!

La pelirroja se levantó de su cama y se encerró en el baño, observándose en el espejo; tenía un aspecto deplorable. Todo el pelo enmarañado, ojeras, estaba paliducha, y tenía un maldito chupetón en el cuello.

Y, sin saber muy bien porque, se echó a llorar.

Se sentía dolida y asqueada, con ella misma y con ese capullo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y la voz de Mary le preguntó si estaba bien. No contestó y siguió con un llanto silencioso.

Era normal que se encontrara mal ¿Cómo no¡Harta estaba de los tíos! Pero no, esa vez no sería un segundo plato, esa vez le pondría un ultimátum a James, y este debería decidir entre ella o la otra, y si no la escogía a ella, hasta nunca y listos.

Estaba decidida.

Se secó las lágrimas y salió del baño con una amplia sonrisa.

-Estoy bien- le dijo a Mary, que le sonrió satisfecha. Había amado a James Potter, lo había odiado, y ahora volvía a amarlo, pero esta vez sería él quien tendría que trabajárselo todo si de verdad la quería a ella.

-Por eso me odia- terminó James- por eso y porque hace unas semanas que nos acostábamos a escondidas y ayer le dije que no podía estar con ella.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Peter.

-Por Johanny- le contestó Kathleen, adelantándose a James- ¿Y si cortaras con Nanny y te fueras con Lily?- preguntó, dando a entender que era lo mas obvio.

-Johanny no querrá, se tiene que cansar ella de él- contestó Remus.

-Pero así solo conseguirá hacerla enfadar y que Evans lo mande a la mierda- añadió Sirius- bueno, eso ya lo ha hecho.

-¿Os importaría dejar de hablar de mi vida como si no estuviera presente?- comentó molesto James- Lo que yo me pregunto, Remus, es porque ayer te fuiste de la fiesta con Simmons.

-¿Te fuiste con Simmons?- inquirió con una sonrisa lasciva Sirius- ¡Fiera!

-Alto, alto- lo calmó el castaño- Quería hablar con ella, pero la cosa no fue muy por ese camino.

-¿A no?- preguntaron a la vez Peter y Kathleen.

-Pues no. Resulta que ella iba borracha. Y yo contentillo. Ya sabéis las cosas que pasan.

-¿Te la tiraste yendo los dos borrachos?- preguntó incrédulo Sirius.

-¡No!- contestó este- Solos nos liamos. Pero se lo tomó fatal ¡Y eso que empezó ella!

-Iba borracha- contestó Kathleen, aun siendo conocedora que pocas chicas como Alicia se liarían con el ex novio si no fuera por algún tipo de remordimiento o…

Alicia se removió en la cama.

-¿Seguro que no quieres bajar?- preguntó preocupada Danielle.

-No- contestó cortante la rubia.

-¿Te traigo algo de comida?- propuso.

-No- repitió la chica.

-¿Seguro que no bajas?- intentó de nuevo.

-¡Que te digo que no!- rugió Alicia. Su amiga se fue un tanto dolida y preocupada de la habitación, acompañada por las otras tres compañeras de cuarto.

Segundos después, Alicia se arrepentía de su mal carácter y de haber tratado tan mal a su amiga. Ella no tenía que pagar lo que había causado el alcohol.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana abierta. Hacía un día brillante y sin una nube, todo lo contrario a como se sentía ella ¿Por qué esa opresión en el corazón¿Y esa sensación de sentir como que te ahogas¿Por qué?

Sus amigas tenían razón, aún estaba enamorada de él.

¡Y había cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida besándose con Remus la noche anterior!

Todo lo que había mantenido escondido respeto a él había salido de nuevo para dañarla ¿Por qué?

Sus amigas tenían razón: tendría que escoger entre aceptar que ya no lo tenía e intentar renunciar a él (era muy infantil seguir metiéndose con él y tratándolo mal por eso) o aceptar que aún estaba enamorada y luchar por él (¿Quería correr el riesgo de volver a sufrir?). La mejor opción era la primera, eso había decidido la pasada noche: le daría una última oportunidad para volver a ser amigos, y a ver si así conseguía quitárselo de la cabeza. Sino, solo tendría que esperar a que terminara el curso para no volver a verlo.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con ella?- preguntó James, con remordimientos de sentirse alegre de no ser el único del grupo con problemas con una ex.

-Lo mejor será olvidarla- contestó Remus, con una sonrisa triste- llevo mucho tiempo intentando que me perdone ¿Si no lo ha echo hasta ahora porque lo hará ahora que todo ha empeorado?- dijo, mirando a Kathleen como dándole a entender que su respuesta, al ser la única fémina de la habitación, sería la correcta.

-Quizá tengas razón- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Al parecer soy el único sin problemas- comentó orgulloso Sirius- Bueno… Kath¿Es un problema que una chica no quiera acostarse conmigo?- preguntó tras una breve pausa.

-Depende- comentó esta- ¿Quién es?

-Harthlieb- le contestó Sirius, mientras James profería una exclamación.

-Bueno, a esta si que no la conozco- dijo Kathleen- Slytherin- añadió como si con eso quedara todo claro, y es que quedaba- Pero que una chica no quiera acostarse contigo es… extraño. O le gustas, o tiene novio, o es lesbiana- añadió.

-¿Tú te acostarías conmigo?- le preguntó Sirius a Kathleen, que enrojeció al momento.

-¡No!- exclamó ella, pegándole con unos pantalones de Remus.

-Entonces, o te gusto, o eres lesbiana o tienes novio y no nos lo has dicho- comentó Sirius, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Fallaste las tres. Vamos a añadir otra opción que se llame "Motivos desconocidos y fuera de tu alcance" ¡Allí estoy yo!

-Entonces a Harthlieb le gustas, porque novio no tiene y lesbiana no es- dijo Peter, por asombro de todos, con mucha inteligencia.

-Lo dudo- suspiró Sirius ¿Suspiró? Si, suspiró.

Suspiró. Sentada en el sofá de la fría sala común de Slytherin, y luego volvió a suspirar.

¿Cómo se había enamorado de Black? No tenía ni idea, pero poco a poco iba percatándose de la magnitud de ese sentimiento hacia el Gryffindor.

Un Gryffindor. Además renegado.

¿Un amor entre una serpiente y un león¿Un amor entre alguien como ella y un renegado? Sus padres jamás lo permitirían si se enteraba, además, él era ÉL.

Mucho Black para una sola mujer. Aunque la mujer fuera ella.

Era tan asquerosamente sexy y capullo.

Conociéndolo, y conociéndose, no durarían, y ella no quería sufrir ¿Quién quiere sufrir? Vale, los sadomasoquistas, y no podía negar que ese rollo no la atrajera, pero en cuestiones del corazón…

Podía tirárselo, la noche pasada había tenido la oportunidad, pero por extraño que les hubiera parecido a sus amigas no quería sexo con Black. Quería a Black.

Exasperada cogió una de las almohadas del sofá y la arrogó al suelo. Salió un montón de polvo. Suspiró.

-Si que estáis mal todos- comentó Peter, haciendo que la atención se fijara en él- Yo estoy enamorado.

-¿A si?- preguntaron todos a la vez, con diferentes expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Ajá.

Se hizo el silencio.

-En estos momentos deberías decirnos como se llama- comentó Remus.

-No lo se- contestó él.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- pidió sorprendida Kathleen.

-Pues eso, no se como se llama.

-¿Y de donde ha salido?- pidió James, mientras Sirius murmuraba algo como "de su imaginación".

-Haber, que os digo que no se nada- dijo Peter.

-¿Cuándo la viste?- preguntó Remus.

-Ayer. En la fiesta- se puso rojo- iba de gatita ¡Tan mona!

¿Una gatita?

¿Peter la rata enamorado de una gatita? El mundo iba a peor.

Y, obviamente, esa gatita no era más ni menos que Mar, como dedujo Remus al recordarse del disfraz de la chica. Decidió que era mejor no mencionar nada, porque se acordaba de la última vez que Peter se había enamorado de alguien.

Horrible.

Pero, si no iba equivocado, Marlene era una chica un poco violenta y, además, McKinnon se la había pedido a la reunión que hacía todos los chicos a principio de curso. Una reunión para establecer parámetros de caza entre machos alfas del colegio.

Peter lo tenía crudo, muy crudo.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta, sacando a Remus de sus pensamientos. Todos le dirigieron una mirada significativa por lo que tubo que levantarse e ir a abrir.

Una melena pelirroja entró en la habitación como una exhalación.

-Buenos días- dijo Lily, aunque por su expresión de buenos no tenían nada.

-Chicos, Kath¿Os importaría salir un momento?- pidió James. Los demás asintieron y, tres de ellos en pijama, salieron de la habitación- Lily yo…-empezó James.

-No quiero oírte- dijo ella- Solo he venido a darte un ultimátum- explicó- O Johanny o yo. Tienes todo el día para pensarlo y mañana quiero una respuesta- y dicho esto, se volteó y salió de la habitación.

James se dejó caer en su cama.

Genial, el día iba a peor.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**Al final no, no me doy de baja, pero volveré cuando termine los exámenes.**

**Besos.**

**Una autora triste.**


	7. I Capítulo siete

**Capítulo ****siete**

Recorrió la suave piel con sus manos que, por culpa de esa horrible "enfermedad", no eran para nada suaves. Ella también lo acarició mientras lo besaba.

El espacio era mínimo, se habían metido en un armario para las escobas del quinto piso ¿Y si Filch abría? ¿Y si alguien los oía? ¿Lo que estaban haciendo era legal? Las preguntas y dudas pasaban a toda velocidad por su cabeza pero el calentón, poco común en él todo se tiene que comentar, le impedía pensar con claridad.

Bajó la mano hasta su cintura, y de la cintura hasta su trasero que para nada era tan blandito como parecía ¿Haría algún tipo de deporte? Si, ese cuerpazo no se conseguía ni por arte de magia ni por obra del Espíritu Santo.

¿Qué pensaría ella de él? ¿Notaría los cortes y cicatrices? Ella metió su mano por la ya desabrochada camiseta del uniforme y fue bajando, y bajando, y bajando… No pudo evitar un gemido de placer que hizo que una sonrisa lasciva apareciera en los labios pintados de color carmín de la mujer. Esa mujer.

¡Lo volvía loco!

Por primera vez entendía lo que quería decir Sirius con lo de D.S.I. del que tanto hablaba. El conocido Deseo Sexual Irrefrenable que dominaba a… ¿A él? Si, por aquel momento lo dominaba por completo.

Le subió la falda del vestido hasta la cintura mientras deslizaba sus manos por los muslos, mientras que ella le quitó la camiseta. Se volvieron a besar.

Y no eran los únicos en todo el castillo. Varios pisos abajo, incluso por debajo del nivel del suelo, en las mazmorras, una escena parecida se repetía aunque quizás con más violencia. Más D.S.I.

Y esta vez, la rubia si que le arrancó casi literalmente la camiseta al moreno ¿Quién podía resistirse en tenerlo tirado encima de la mesa del profesor de Pociones, donde simulaba que cumplían un castigo, cuando él mismo acababa de susurrarle al oído que la quería?

¿La quería? ¿Él a ella? ¿Un Gryffindor como él a una Slytherin como ella? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Quizás, pero con eso acababa de ganarse que ella hiciera todo lo que el chico quisiera.

Y si en eso entraba tirárselo allí con todo el morbo que eso implicaba, aún mejor.

Se apoyó en él, mientras sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban y acercó su cara a la del chico.

-Sirius…- dijo la rubia, con un susurro lleno de dudas- ¿De verdad me quieres?- le preguntó.

Él no estaba muy seguro ¿Black enamorado? Parecía una broma… pero sentía, por primera vez, un sentimiento, algo mas bonito que la necesidad sexual ¿Sería eso amor? Kathleen le había dicho que si, y Kathleen sabía mucho de esas cosas. Su amiga le propuso que intentara imaginarse a otro chico con Thaly.

Simplemente no pudo. La quería para él. Era egoísta ¿Y qué? Era un Black en el fondo.

Luego, Kath, le dijo que intentara acostarse con otra chica y así había salido la noche anterior de cacería.

Tres chicas encontró que hacía un tiempo que le iban detrás. Tres presas fáciles: una de Hufflepuff y dos de Ravenclaw. Las tres rubias. Las tres de ojos azules. Muy parecidas a la Slytherin.

Pero no pudo.

Solo quiso liarse con ellas ¿Por qué más? Le daban… asco.

¡Una chica le daba asco a él!

Le contó todo eso a Kathleen y su confirmación fue esa: estaba enamorado de Thaly.

Pero… ¿No era él el que nunca se enamoraba? Daba igual, sentía por esa chica algo distinto, y ahora estaba apunto de tirársela, solo tenía que decirle que la amaba con toda su alma (palabras que nunca antes había dicho) y la tendría toda para él.

Pero… ¿Con tantas dudas tenía que mentirle? ¡Tantas dudas eran la respuesta! Le gustaba Thaly, le gustaba mucho, amor o no, ese hecho no lo cambiaba. Además ¿Qué sabía si ella estaba enamorada de él? ¿No era ella la que un par de días antes andaba provocándolo y encendiéndole cual cerilla sin ningún remordimiento? ¿Y si seguía jugando? Mejor dejaba de darle vueltas y respondía algo poco comprometedor.

Sonrisa de anuncio.

-Claro que si- le dijo, mientras pasaba su mano por su suave pelo. Olía a coco. Con la mano en su nuca la atrajo hacia él, para darle el ansiado beso.

¿Cuándo hacía que quería besarla? Desde hacía tanto tiempo… y tanto se había ido prolongando ese momento, que el breve beso actuó a modo electrificante y, segundos después, ninguno de los dos llevaba nada de ropa.

Y le encontraron una nueva utilidad, quizá menos cómoda, a la mesa de Slughorn.

Tenía clase de Transfiguración con Alicia y Thaly, y ninguna de las dos se había presentado en clase.

Estaba cabreada.

Para terminar de tener una hora redonda, McGongall la metió de pareja con McKinnon.

¡Estaba muy cabreada!

Y aún más porque el muy gilipollas que tenía a su lado, escribiendo algo en un puto pergamino, le había estropeado la maldita fiesta y el maldito ligue con Dylan McKee ¿No se daba cuenta ese capullo de lo difícil que era conseguir a McKee? ¡¿Por qué coño se había tenido que meter él?!

Inspiró y expiró, tras contar hasta diez y dibujar un monigote en su pergamino con las iniciales CM e imaginar como podía matarlo. Al llegar a la versión cien de la cruel muerte de McKinnon se percató de que este la observaba con atención.

-¿Este soy yo?- preguntó con voz tranquila refiriéndose al monigote.

-Me parece obvio que si- dijo ella, con una mueca de sarcasmo- Aunque quizá le falta esto- cogió su pluma y dibujó un diminuto pene en la entrepierna del muñeco- ¿Es demasiado grande aún?- preguntó con mala leche.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- dijo él, haciendo como que se desabrochaba el cinturón.

-No tengo ganas de que me quemen los ojos- respondió- y menos de que la última visión de este bonito planeta sea esa cosa tan horrible.

-No es tan horrible como piensas- respondió él, picado- Pero tú te lo pierdes.

-Tranquilo, podré vivir sin haberte visto eso- repitió con asco.

-Hay, Marlene, Marlene- dijo él, en tono cansino y ganándose una mirada fulminante de la morena- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir odiándome y tratándome mal?

El mundo se había vuelto loco ¿Qué acababa de pronunciar ese ser unineuronal? ¿Le estaba insinuando que podían llevarse bien? ¿Después de todas las putadas que le había hecho le preguntaba que cuando seguiría ella tratándolo mal? ¡¿Era una broma o se había vuelto aún más gilipollas de lo que era?!

Le mandó otra pirada fulminante.

-Cuando los cerdos vuelen, las vacas gobiernen Inglaterra y los grillos bailen hip hop- le dijo, levantándose al son de la campana y sacando su varita de la maleta- Por cierto, me debes algo de la fiesta de Halloween- le dijo y, para despistar, se inclinó hacia él, dejando a cinco centímetros su escote y su cara.

-¿A si? ¿Qué?- preguntó él, intentando superar los impulsos primarios.

-Una venganza ¡_Reducio_!- exclamó, apuntando la entrepierna del chico, lugar que él agarró con fuerza mientras profería un gemido de dolor- Nos vemos- dijo, alejándose mientras movía el trasero, andar muy común en ella.

La campana les cortó el rollo. Remus se separó de la mujer, sobresaltado, y se vistió tan rápido como pudo, mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

-Tú primero, luego saldré yo. Vete a clase- le ordenó con voz autoritaria ella, pero lo azucaró dándole un beso de despedida.

El chico salió del pequeño armario antes de que los pasillos empezaran a llenarse de alumnos. Con el corazón a cien se fue hacia las escaleras dispuesto a encontrar a alguno de sus amigos para contarle lo sucedido ¡Y es que eso sería historia y superaría de largo la lista de conquistas de Sirius!

Pero, en lugar de uno de sus compañeros, se encontró a una chica rubia de pelo rizado con mirada triste.

-¿Alicia?- la llamó él. Ella se volteó y, por sorpresa, ni lo mandó a la mierda ni lo fulminó, simplemente se quedó mirándola- ¿Estás bien?

-Si- dijo ella, quizá algo cortante- No me encontraba bien e iba a la Enfermería…

-¿Te acompaño?- se ofreció él. La rubia pareció dudar pero al final asintió con la cabeza. Subieron el piso y, al llegar al piso desde el cual Remus acababa de bajar, una mujer altiva apareció por la esquina y, con una sutil mirada le indicó a Remus que eso se iba a repetir más a menudo, aunque quizás en un lugar más amplio.

Con el regusto de lo que acababa de suceder con la profesora en prácticas acompañó a su ex novia a la Enfermería. La miró de reojo mientras subían las escaleras ¿Y si le pedía perdón de nuevo? No le gustaba tener remordimientos por cosas que había echo, y ese remordimiento lo seguiría carcomiendo hasta que ella lo perdonara.

-Alicia…-empezó en un tono suave ¿Perdón por haberte metido los cuernos descaradamente?

-Remus- cortó ella, mirándolo fijamente y con decisión- No me gustó lo que hiciste, para nada, pero es una chiquillada que siga enfadada contigo, lo echo, echo está y, pese a que me jodió y no puedo decirte que te perdono, ¿Lo dejamos en buen rollo?- dijo de carretilla, como si se hubiera aprendido las frases antes de pronunciarlas- Nada volverá a ser como antes pero… estoy dispuesta a tratarte bien.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó él sorprendido.

-Ajá- le respondió ella, subiendo los últimos escalones que llevaban a la enfermería- ¿Amigos?- le entregó la mano que él encajó con mucho gusto.

-Amigos- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tal?- preguntó Sirius, terminando de abrocharse los botones de la camiseta.

-Genial- le contestó Thaly, con una sonrisa divertida- ¿Se repetirá?- preguntó, con un poco de miedo.

Sirius tardó en contestar ¿Le pedía algo serio? ¿Algo oficial? Él no podía darle eso, y aún menos si no estaba convencido de lo que sentía, pero si quería repetir ¿Qué decirle?

-La verdad, sabes que yo no soy de salir con chicas y aún menos oficialmente pero, si quieres, podemos estar de rollo- contestó, con expresión un poco seria.

-¿De rollo?

-Si, ¿Quieres ser mi chica?- le preguntó con una mirada seductora.

Thaly lo miró confusa. Ser su chica no era lo mismo que ser su novia, pero conociéndole ese era lo máximo que conseguiría, pues pocas veces se había comprometido en un grado superior al de rollo el moreno ¿Qué perdía? A lo mejor conseguiría más en un tiempo ¿Porqué no?

-Claro que si- respondió con una sonrisa la rubia.

Lily cerró la puerta detrás de si, usando todas sus fuerzas para no cerrarla de golpe y porrazo. Estaba cabreada, muy cabreada, pero sobretodo estaba decepcionada ¿Por qué los tíos eran tan estúpidos? Hacía un par de horas, cuando salía de la Sala de Profesores de hablar con McGonagall acerca de la reunión de Premios Anuales urgente que habría esa noche, se encontró con él.

Y al parecer la buscaba.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia un aula vacía sin decir palabra y, por lo que pudo observar la pelirroja, el moreno estaba un tanto nervioso. No era tonta, se olía lo que quería decirle y lo hubiera olido cualquiera que supiera de que iba a un kilómetro a distancia. Era como si lo llevara escrito en la cara ¿Por qué tenía que esperar a que se lo dijera y quedar como a la que nadie quiere? ¿Por qué no lo mandaba a freír espárragos a la Antártica y quedaba a gusto? Quizá porque era un poco masoquista y quería escuchar lo que le diría… bueno, cómo lo diría.

-Lily- empezó; tan típico- lo siento la verdad- ¡Excusas!- eres una chica genial, eres muy guapa e inteligente, y ya te digo que a mi me gustas mucho- Pelota- pero no puedo dejar a Johanny, sería darle muchas explicaciones y no me dejaría en paz, no lo va a aceptar y no estaremos bien- ¡Cobarde!- ¿Me entiendes, no?-¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Qué era un buen chico por pensar en Johanny?

Mostró una pequeña sonrisa, falsa, muy falsa, pero a él le pareció buena porque también sonrió.

-¡Estúpido!- gritó, pegándole una bofetada en medio de la cara, que hizo que las gafas salieran volando e impactaran contra la pared.

-¡Lily!- exclamó él- ¡De verdad que lo siento!

-¡Vete a la mierda!- le rugió ella.

-¡Lily! ¡Yo te quiero!- exclamó él.

-¡¿Quieres hacer el jodido favor de dejar de contradecirte?!- le espetó ella- ¡Que te parta un rayo, Potter!- y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Las siguientes dos horas se las pasó en el baño, tomando una relajante ducha con burbujas y agua caliente, y presionando su esponja como si de las partes nobles de Potter se trataran.

Si, volvía a ser Potter y había dejado de ser James de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan mentiroso y rastrero para decirle a alguien que la quería para luego añadir que no podía estar con ella porque le daba palo tener que cortar con su novia? Alicia tenía razón, sería su segundo plato, había sido su segundo plato, pero no quería volver a serlo.

Patético.

Empezaba a pensar que Potter era incapaz de sentir algún sentimiento hacia alguien ¿En algún momento había querido de verdad a Johanna? Lo dudaba mucho, sino ¿A que venían tantos cuernos? Potter empezaba a darle asco pero sabía que, aunque fuera muy en el fondo, aún lo quería.

Y allí estaba ahora ella, en el despacho del director junto a los otros Premios Anuales (el _Indeseable_ también estaba allí) celebrando una reunión urgente, que en peor momento no podía haber llegado, pues la pelirroja solo tenía ganas de quedarse tumbada en la cama y no hablar con nadie.

Mostró la segunda sonrisa falsa del día cuando vio a Alicia, que le señaló la silla vacía a su lado.

-¿Dónde te habías metido esta tarde? Llevamos todo el rato buscándote- le susurró la rubia.

-Me encontraba mal y me quedé en la torre- mintió un poco ella- ¿Sabes porque estamos aquí?- le preguntó aún en un susurro pues el Director no estaba por ningún sitio. Alicia negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se abría la puerta y las cabezas de los estudiantes se volteaban para ver como entraba Dumbledore precedido de McGongall, que parecía estar enfadada.

-Buenas noches, alumnos- saludó el director nada más sentarse en su sillón detrás del escritorio- Perdonen las molestias por esta reunión a toda prisa, pero tenía que comentarles las nuevas normas impuestas en el colegio para que pudieran comunicarlas a sus compañeros de residencia. Como bien sabrán, fuera del colegio incidentes terribles están sucediendo por todo el país. Como bien sabrán, un cruel mago llamado Lord Voldemort, está ganando adeptos para la "Limpieza de Sangre".

La mayoría de alumnos lo miraron arqueando una ceja.

-Deduzco por esa expresión que tienen pocas noticias acerca del tema, entonces- comentó un poco decepcionado el director- ¿Nadie sabe de que se trata?

Lily levantó la mano. La noche anterior había cogido el diario que compró cuando fueron a Hogsmeade y le echó un vistazo: por primera vez desde que había empezado la llamada Era del Terror el Profeta publicaba algo al cien por cien, ni vacíos ni falta de información. Así les contó lo que sabía a sus compañeros.

La chica se había horrorizado: asesinatos en serie a hijos de muggles y a sus familias, altos cargos del Ministerio desaparecidos misteriosamente (ya fueran secuestrados y asesinados, por lo que los cadáveres se encontraban en deplorables condiciones días después, ya fuera por miedo a ser los siguientes asesinados y "desaparecían" del país, aunque la mayoría de desaparecidos aparecían todos muertos pasados unos días), como había dicho Dumbledore, ese Lord Voldemort ganaba poder y adeptos, muchos se unían a su Limpieza de Sangre, todos eran Sangre Pura, padres, madres o familiares de compañeros del colegio de Lily, la mayoría de Slytherin. Todos estaban o asustados o, por macabro que pareciera, complacidos con lo que sucedía. Pero ¿Qué relación tenía eso con las nuevas normas de seguridad del colegio? ¿No era Hogwarts el lugar más seguro del mundo?

-El Ministro de Magia nos ha prohibido realizar más salidas a Hogsmeade- se armó revuelo entre los alumnos- a no ser que sean con la máxima seguridad- terminó- a partir de la próxima salida, que será a medianos de Noviembre, un grupo de Aurores vigilará desde la salida de Hogwarts por todo el pueblo para velar por su seguridad, eso implicará quizás alguna molestia pues los Aurores tienen permiso para realizar preguntas y cacheos a los alumnos. Llegamos a lo que les interesa: ¿Por qué les hemos traído aquí si esto se lo podemos contar a todos los alumnos a la vez? Necesitamos su ayuda: si creen que hay alguna actividad peligrosa que realicen algunos alumnos, necesitamos que nos la comuniquen enseguida- añadió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que algunos alumnos pudieran hacer algo "peligroso" en Hogwarts- Y para evitar actividades peligrosas quedan disueltos los clubs y asociaciones. Menos los equipos de Quidditch- añadió cuando McGongall tosió disimuladamente. La frase tardó en entrar en los cerebros de los chicos que, cuando la comprendieron, estallaron en quejas aunque como única respuesta recibieron una sonrisa del director.

Lily lo miró escéptica, dándose cuenta de que había cosas que no les había contado, pero pese a todo, empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza y quería que la reunión terminara, y por lo visto no era la única, pues la voz de Potter se oyó por toda la sala rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Ya está todo?

-Si- contestó el Director, son una sonrisa- Pueden irse. Buenas noches- les dijo.

Lily se levantó de la silla, cada vez más segura de que el director no les había contado todo acerca de las prohibiciones y los motivos de estas, y eso se confirmó cuando McGonagall empezó a hablarle flojito y deprisa al director, claramente enfadada por algo ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué era lo que no les querían decir? ¿Por qué disolver clubs y asociaciones por algo que pasaba fuera de Hogwarts, el lugar mas seguro del mundo? La voz de Alicia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Lily?- repitió de nuevo- ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho Chris?

-Eu… Si… digo, no- respondió sacudiendo un poco la cabeza- Perdón ¿Qué decías?- pidió amablemente mientras salían del despacho del director. Los tres se pararon delante de la gárgola de piedra que cerró la entrada al despacho.

-Decía que, por mucha vigilancia que tengamos al ir a Hogsmeade, mucho Auror y lo que quieras, si nos atacan, no sabremos defendernos- explicó Chris. Lily analizó la frase con mucho esfuerzo, el dolor de cabeza de agudizaba ¿Sería por no haber dormido casi en dos noches?

-¿Y qué propones? ¿No salir del colegio?- inquirió Lily, un poco molesta por tener que aguantar las ideas del chico.

-No, para nada, si a mi me encanta ir a Hogsmeade- dijo este con una sonrisa- Solo se que, como me contó mi hermano que dejó Hogwarts hará unos cuatro años, alguna vez habían echo un club de duelo. Podríamos volver a formar uno.

Lily arqueó una ceja ¿El tío era estúpido o se hacía el gracioso? Acababan de disolver todos los clubs y asociaciones.

-Lo se, lo se- contestó él, a la defensiva- No soy sordo, Evans- añadió malhumorado- Pero no por eso debemos darnos por vencidos ¿Qué prefieres: salvar tu vida o la placa de PA?- Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

-¿Me estás proponiendo crear un club de duelos ilegal?- inquirió analizando las palabras.

-Un club de duelos o algo que nos prepare para todo tipo de situaciones- contestó Chris. Lily lo miró de arriba abajo mientras la opinión que tenía del chico cambiaba a toda prisa. Era más listo de lo que parecía a simple vista- ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó él.

-Muy buena idea- concluyó Lily.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**¡****Tachan! Eri volvió con capítulo nuevo ¿Que os parece? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Bueno, ahora se unen más cosas al fic :P comentar que sera un fic muy, muy largo, y que me saldré de los dictados de JK.**

**Nada más comentar que quien haya oído algo acerca de los foros y el follón pues puede exponer su opinion, si es favorable a mi me alegra, si no lo es me da completamente igual, pero nada más comentar que paso olímpicamente del tema a partir de hoy ¿Vale? Así que si os hace ilusión comentar vuestros opiniones acerca de mi, adelante, pero perderéis el tiempo, porque soy inmune a lo que opine de mi gente que ni me conoce ni se dispone a entenderme, y menos si no dan la cara. Tengo la conciencia limpia y no tengo nada más que decir.**

**En un par de horas pasaré a contestar los reviews.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews de apoyo, si volví fue gracias a estos. Gracias.**

**Eri.**


	8. I Capítulo ocho

**PEQUEÑA NOTA: **debo dejar el fic un poquito parado (estos y los demás) porque en las siguientes semanas no podré escribir nada (Tengo exámenes). Aunque a mi es a quien más jode esto, espero que cuando vuelva aún os acordéis de mi. Besos, gracias y hasta dentro de dos semanas.

**Teenagers**

**Capítulo ****ocho**

-Thaly- la llamó una voz fría a sus espaldas- nos gustaría hablar contigo.

La rubia dejó el libro que había estado leyendo hasta el momento para quedar cara a cara por un grupito de Slytherins, la crême de la crême de la casa.

-Vosotros diréis- dijo la rubia, recostándose en el sillón aún más.

-Nos ha llegado un rumor- empezó Regulus Black, que era demasiado parecido a su hermano para distinguirlos por separado, pero ella sabía el truco: Regulus casi nunca sonreía, mientras que en Sirius la sonrisa iba clavada a su cara, aparte que los ojos de Regulus eran azules, y que, hacía un par de días se había cortado el pelo bastante- De que estás con _ése_- terminó, cargando de rencor la última palabra.

Thaly lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Quién es ése?- preguntó, haciéndose la tonta y abriendo el libro de nuevo con aire distraído.

-No nos salgas con locuras, Harthlieb- contestó Snape, al parecer malhumorado. Últimamente estaba más malhumorado del normal, pensó ella.

-¿Y si estoy con él que pasa?- inquirió ella con insolencia. Su insolencia.

-Que no puedes estar con él- cortó Regulus- No con él.

-Oh por Dios, Regulus, haré lo que me venga en gana- le contestó ella. Se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de casa, pero no había suficiente confianza para que le "recomendaran" cosas- Por cierto, recuerdos de mi hermanita- dijo, para cambiar de tema, antes de salir de la sala para ir a dar un paseo por los exteriores del colegio. Regulus se quedó observando con una sonrisa triste como desaparecía por la puerta. Thaly había dado donde más dolía, pues sabía que el pequeño de los Black había estado enamorado de su hermana durante varios años, pero como ella se largó del colegio al terminar quinto, el pobre se quedó a dos velas.

-Y aquí termina la clase- concluyó Flitwich- si me perdonan, tengo que marchar pues hay una reunión dentro de cinco minutos- añadió para luego salir corriendo con sus cortas patitas. Los alumnos empezaron a recoger al tiempo que subían el volumen de las conversaciones.

Él se la quedó mirando. Estaba sentada en su cómoda silla, como las otras veces, y le lanzaba miraditas sedientas de deseo sexual ¿Cómo podía decirle que no? Pero debía hacerlo, lo que hacían no estaba bien, y él no era un mal chico. Su conciencia podía más que el D.S.I. pero claro ¿Cómo se lo daría a entender a ella? Ya hacían suficientes cosas ilegales con sus amigos para sumarle esa especie de relación con esa mujer… Ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre.

Hablar con Alicia esa tarde, cuando la acompañó a la enfermería, fue como si le hubieran abierto la mente ¿Desde cuando él se dedicaba a tirarse a mujeres hechas y derechas? Eso sería cosa de Sirius ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma? Pues porque todos creían que él era así ¿Y porque lo creían? Porque una vez al mes iba a _cazar carne fresca_ con Sirius y James. Pensar que eso le había traído tantos dolores de cabeza cuando estaba con ella ¿Por qué no le dijo de buen principio el motivo y listos? Ah si, ya se acordaba: se asustaría y lo odiaría para siempre.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y listos.

Esperó a que la clase estuviera vacía antes de acercarse a ella.

-Buenos días- saludó ella, acercándosele moviendo la cadera y agarrándolo de la corbata cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Iba a besarlo pero, en el último momento él volteó la cara.

-Lo siento, pero no puede ser- soltó al final. Ella arqueó la ceja para, segundos después, mostrar una mueca de claro enfado.

-Haber, déjame adivinar ¿No es legal? ¿No estás enamorado? ¿Con que chiquillada me saldrás ahora, crío?

Remus se molestó sobremanera con ese comentario ¡¿De que iba la muy guarra?!

-Lo siento, pero paso de zorras capaces de cambiar un polvo por lo que sea- le repuso él con asco, aunque no era un tono que acostumbraba a usad. Ella tardó en reaccionar, pero la reacción dolió ¡Cachetada!

-Máldito crío… tú… nunca… no- balbuceó- ¡¡Vete de aquí y que vuelva a verte yo en mi clase!! ¡¡Y sepas que polvos como los míos en pocos sitios vas a encontrarlos!!- rugió la mujer.

-La puta habló- murmuró Remus, antes de salir de la sala con la maleta apoyada en su espalda.

Y, al cerrar la puerta del aula de encantamientos se encontró con un par de ojos grises que lo observaban desconcertados.

-Hola Alicia- saludó alegre él, intentado no parecer alterado

-¿Qué te ha dicho esa guarra?

-¿A mi?- pidió él, disimulando como pudo ¿Qué habría escuchado?

-Remus…-empezó ella, sin saber que decir ¿Cómo pudo pensar que habría cambiado? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera imaginar volver a tener una relación con él? ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente ilusa?- No me lo puedo creer…- siguió, cerrando los puños con fuerza ¿Cómo podía, con esa cara de ángel, ser tan capullo?

-Alicia, no es lo que piensas- ¿Por qué esa frase le sonaba tan repetida? Cierto, esa situación ya la había vivido… y sabía lo que venía ahora ¡Cachetada! La segunda ese día. La mejilla empezó a arderle intensamente.

-Vete a la mierda, Lupin- dijo ella, dándose la vuelta y largándose pasillo abajo.

Remus suspiró y, tras varios pasos se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared. Un trueno del exterior resonó en el pasillo y, segundos después, empezó una fuerte tormenta de otoño.

-¿Remus?- pidió una voz femenina- Perdona que me meta, pero he visto lo que ha pasado- Danielle Standford se acercó a él- No quería escuchar, pero estaba junto a Alicia cuando salimos de clase y…

-No pasa nada- dijo él con una sonrisa para relajar el ambiente.

-Ali me contó todo lo que pasó- siguió ella, sentándose a su lado mientras se ponía bien el pelo con nerviosismo- bueno, más o menos.

Remus adoptó una expresión triste ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía para meter tanto la pata con las chicas?

-Remus, yo creo que deberías pasar del tema- dijo al final, con decisión la chica- Ali se lo toma todo demasiado a pecho, y yo veo que lo pasas mal. Deberías dejar este tema atrás, y ella hará lo mismo ¿No te parece?

-¿Y como crees que puedo dejar atrás este tema?- pidió él.

-Bueno…-Danielle enrojeció hasta las orejas- quizás deberías buscarte a otra chica- ¿Se le estaba insinuando? Remus la observó de arriba abajo sin querer.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Lily extrañada cuando se encontró con Chris McGregor en el pasillo del tercer piso.

-Pues si te soy sincero, no tengo la menor idea- repuso él- venía hacia aquí, cuando de pronto se abrió una puerta de una aula de golpe y…- se señaló, como dando a entender que eso era todo. Y es que a simple vista uno se daba cuenda de que toda la ropa del uniforme había adquirido un extraño color rosa.

Lily arqueó una ceja. Parecía una broma _made by_ Potter, pero era extraño que no hubiera aparecido luego él para atribuirse la autoría de los hechos. Además ¿Qué tendría Potter en contra de Chris?

-¿Vamos a ver que clase vacía encontramos?- pidió la pelirroja con energía, para cambiar de tema.

-¿Crees que podremos esconderla de los profesores?- preguntó él, preocupado.

-¿No eras tú el que estaba totalmente seguro de eso hace una semanita?- lo picó ella.

-¡Claro que si! Lo que pasa es que no quiero que me quiten el Premio Anual.

-Ni yo. Y no lo harán. Si te digo que podemos esconder las reuniones, es que podemos- contestó ella- Venga, vamos a buscar- dijo, cogiéndolo de la manga del uniforme y tirando de él hacia la esquina del pasillo, pero nada más llegar allí se toparon con alguien.

-Lo siento- dijo Lily, con cara de preocupación, pero cuando vio quien era, su expresión se volvió distante- Me retracto- dijo molesta.

Severus Snape, que acababa de aparecer por la esquina, la miró con una expresión entre melancolía y molestia, parecía que estaba buscando fuerzas de donde fuera para hablar, pero Lily se adelantó.

-Vamos- repitió, tirando de la manga de Chris, y pasó por al lado del Slytherin evitando sus suplicantes ojos negros.

-Lily…- oyó que decía su voz antes de cruzar la esquina, pero la pelirroja no se paró, simplemente siguió hacia delante intentando pensar en el frío que tendrían los esquimales de Canadá en Enero.

-Lily- la llamó por quinta vez Chris- ¡Lily!- exclamó al final- ¿Qué pasa mujer?

La pelirroja se volteó hacia él.

-¿No eras amiga de Snape?- preguntó extrañado.

-Era- contestó ella- ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos en lo que nos tenemos que poner y dejamos lo demás?- cortó algo molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que os tenéis que poner?- pidió una voz arrogante a sus espaldas. Lily volteó los ojos ¡Él otra vez no!

-Piérdete Potter- repuso la pelirroja- No te interesa mi vida- se volteó para quedar cara a cara con James, que le pasaba de alto una cabeza, e iba acompañado de Sirius, que saludó a Chris con la mano, y se dedicó a observar la escena con diversión.

-Solo me intereso porque, como tengo el deber de Premio Anual, no hagáis cosas prohibidas- dijo él.

-¿De verdad? ¿El gran Potter ha sentado cabeza?- pidió ella, haciéndose la sorprendida- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Esto debe ser el fin del mundo!- exclamó, mirando a Chris, que se echó a reír.

-No vayas de graciosa, Evans- cortó él, molesto- ¿Qué ibais a hacer?

-Nada que te importe- repuso ella.

-Dímelo- ordenó y, ante su sorpresa, Lily se acercó a él hasta quedar a unos dos centímetros de él. Pero no para besarlo, como deseaba el chico.

-No- dijo, empujándolo hacia atrás con fuerza, para luego volver a coger a Chris del uniforme y salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

James se tambaleó pero recuperó el equilibrio gracias a Sirius, que lo agarró.

-No te entiendo, Prongs- dijo este- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ir detrás de Evans?- preguntó, observando como la pelirroja y el chico desaparecían pasillo abajo.

-Porque...- pero no encontró un motivo- me da la gana.

-Ay, que nuestro Jimmy se ha enamorado- bromeó Sirius. James le pegó un coscorrón mientras dejaba los ojos en blanco.

¿Él enamorado? Por favor, él nunca se enamoraba, era un chico duro, era un Merodeador, y un Merodeador jamás se enamorada… bueno, vale, quizá Remus y Peter, pero él no.

-Yo no estoy enamorado, Padfoot- le dijo con asco, como si Sirius le hubiera dicho que era un troll de montaña.

-Si, si- contestó Sirius, con ironía- Potter se ha enamorado de Evans- dijo, imitando la voz de Peeves y la cantarilla que acostumbraba a usar, para luego salir corriendo mientras James lo perseguía amenazándolo de sufrir ataques y maldiciones.

¡Qué guapa era! Y tan morena, tan distinta a las otras, tan fuerte, tan enérgica… La observó embelesado unos minutos, hasta que la clase de Pociones terminó. Luego ella se levantó e, ignorando las llamadas de sus amigos (que no tardaron en desaparecer la verdad, pues Remus se fue con una chica de Ravenclaw que él tenía algo vista y Sirius y James se largaron a perseguir a Evans).

Recogió sus cosas aún distraído observando como ella hablaba con sus compañeras de clase; Malsinet y Neeson se llamaban. También eran muy guapas. Pero como ella ninguna.

La belleza que lo tenía cautivado terminó de recoger sus cosas y salió con prisas del aula ¿Se habría olvidado algo? ¿Tendría clase en algún club? ¡¿Y si tenía una cita?! Salió corriendo detrás de ella, preocupado ¿Qué haría si en realidad si tenía una cita?

La muchacha no aminoró el paso en ningún momento, al contrario, a medida que subía de las mazmorras a algún piso superior iba más rápido, y como la proporción peso y longitud de las piernas era más favorable a al chica que a Peter, el pobre se quedó atrás.

La había perdido cuando llegó a un descansillo del tercer piso ¡La había perdido! Maldiciéndole y pensando seriamente en ir a entrenar cada dos días como hacían Sirius y James (aunque él no lo necesitara pues no estaba en el equipo de Quidditch) se apoyó en la pared, recobrando la respiración ¿Cómo había podido perderla? De pronto pero, una voz femenina se oyó a lo largo del pasillo ¡Era ella! Peter salió corriendo para ver con quien hablaba. Se paró en la esquina, con los años había entendido que para espiar no se tenía que sacar la cabeza para tener visibilidad, sino quedarse callado y escondido.

-¿Qué te persiguen?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-Ajá- le contestó ella- así que déjame pasar.

-Si quieres te ayudo- propuso la primera voz.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Creo que te entendí mal- dijo la chica.

-Que no, que si quieres te ayudo a esconderte de tu persecutor.

Peter estaba preocupado ¿Quién perseguía a su querida morena? ¡¿Quién osaba asustarla?!

-De acuerdo- accedió al final, con voz no muy segura ella. Peter oyó como se alejaban corriendo ¡No! ¡Volvería a perderla!

Salió corriendo de su escondite pero el pasillo ya estaba vacío ¿Dónde habrían ido? ¿Con quien hablaba? Por lo menos no parecía una cita.

Peter deambuló un poco por esa zona para luego volverse cabizbajo a la sala común ¿Cuándo conseguiría hablar con ella?

-¿Es ese?- preguntó Chad abriendo un poco la puerta del aula donde se habían metido.

-Ajá ¿Es Pettigrew, no?- adivinó Marlene.

-Exacto ¿Por qué te persigue?- pidió, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

-Pues no tengo ni idea- contestó ella pensativa.

Hacía un par de días que notaba una presencia a su alrededor, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que alguien la seguía, y esa tarde al salir de Pociones y siguiendo las indicaciones de sus dos amigas de casa, había salido corriendo para meterse por lugares poco transitados para ver quien era su persecutor. Y gracias a McKinnon había descubierto que era Pettigrew.

Espera ¿Gracias a McKinnon? ¡Oh no! ¡Estaba metida en la misma sala que McKinnon y no se estaban intentando matar a golpes de silla! ¿Era el fin del mundo?

-Bueno, creo que ya debería irme- dijo él. Mar lo observó unos segundos con interés. Hacía un par de días que su carácter había ido cambiando y de pronto, se le encendió la bombilla.

-Escucha, creo que ya sabrás lo de las prohibiciones de los clubes y lo de las medidas de seguridad- el chico asintió- bueno, pues entres unos cuantos estamos intentando organizar como un club de duelo para practicar, por si las moscas ¿Qué te parece?

-Que es ilegal, pero es buena idea- contestó el chico, con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que fallara la conexión de neuronas en el cerebro de Mar por unos momentos- ¿Marlene?- la palabra prohibida la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Esto… Pues que ¿Te apuntas?- Chad asintió- Genial ¿Tus amigos querrán?

-Estoy seguro- contestó él- Repito: debería irme porque tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch ¿Hablamos más tarde en la sala de esto, vale?

-De acuerdo- asintió ella, mientras el chico se iba. ¿Por qué lo había invitado? Tenían que ser personas de confianza ¿Sería buena idea? Bueno, si venía McKinnon con sus amigos, eso implicaba que el buenazo de McKee también estaría allí. Una nueva oportunidad para ella.

Salió de la sala mientras sacaba la libretita y apuntaba a toda velocidad: "_Nuevos reclutas en el CdD"_.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**¡Buenas!**

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero estaba de examenes y aparte he empezado a arreglar los primeros capítulos de este fic (porque había cosas que estaban mal y demás, etc.) total, que tardaré un poquito en actualizar… Para cuando veáis esto ya habré subido las "reediciones" de los tres primeros capítulos y agradecerías MUCHO críticas constructivas (aunque sean de las dolorosas) para mejorar el fic.**

**Mil gracias a todos/as por los reviews y por las críticas que espero recibir. En breve contestaré los reviews (sino puedo hoy mañana).**

**Gracias de nuevo.**

**Millennia Erised Black.**


	9. I Capítulo nueve

**Teenagers**

**Capítulo nueve**

Lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared mientras lo besaba con pasión. Que divertido resultaba todo. Y eso que en un primer momento se había sentido como si fuera basura.

Todo había empezado una hora antes, más o menos.

Terminó la clase de Encantamientos con un extraño remordimiento ¿Por qué él no había ido a clase?

Tuvo necesidad de buscarlo, pero aguantó hasta que Mar fue a contarle que su compañera de casa, Madeleine Neeson, había tenido una cita con alguien tan misterioso y genial que…

Seguro que era él, porque según Mar a Neeson hacía tiempo que le gustaba ese chico.

Pero ¿Sería él capaz después de que le dijo que ella sería "su chica"?

Salió de la clase y corrió hacia el aula en desuso que sabía que era la favorita, donde tantas veces la había llevado a ella en las últimas semanas, pero al encontrarse delante de la puerta se vio incapaz de abrirla.

¿Qué encontraría dentro? ¿Quería que su corazón sufriera por lo que seguramente vería en breve?

Dudó unos minutos, y justo cuando iba a irse, pensando que lo mejor era no abrir la puerta, esta fue abierta por alguien del interior.

Y de dentro de la sala salió Sirius, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa, con una expresión de sorpresa que lo delató.

Para la rubia esto fue todo. En un momento notó como su corazón hacía una punzada de dolor y como la sangre empezaba a subirle a la cabeza. No estaba triste, no estaba dolida, estaba cabreada puesto que, en el fondo, había estado segura de que eso sucedería tarde o temprano.

Thaly se volteó, dispuesta a irse, cuando él la agarró por la muñeca.

El rostro de Sirius era todo un poema, como si acabara de darse cuenta ahora de qué lo que había hecho estaba mal ¡Por si fuera poco la miraba con una mueca de lástima!

-Espera- suplicó- Thaly, no…- pero una voz femenina lo cortó.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?- inquirió desconfiada Madeleine Neeson, saliendo de la habitación.

Thaly se percató que la chica no sabía nada de su relación con Sirius, pues su expresión estaba casi tan enfadada como la de la rubia.

La morena muchacha se apoyó al marco de la puerta fulminándolos a los dos, viendo que algo no iba bien. Sirius soltó a Thaly y se volteó hacia Madeline.

-Nada, Made, es solo que…-empezó, pero esta vez fue Thaly quien lo cortó.

-Pasa, bonita, que el señorito se ha creído tan listo como para engañarnos a los dos- se cruzó de brazos- ¿No?- lo fulminó con la mirada.

El gesto de la rubia fue imitado por la morena.

-¿A si?- lo fulminó Made- ¿Así que Black se dedica a jugar con dos chicas a la vez?

-No, espera, déjame explicar…-volvió a empezar, acurrucándose contra la pared, mientras miraba a Madeline y no sabía que decirle.

-¿Sabes, Black?- dijo Thaly, apuntándolo con el dedo y con la voz cargada de rencor- Jamás pensé que fueras a caer tan bajo.

Sirius se giró hacia Thaly, momento que aprovechó la rubia para clavarle una cachetada que resonó por todo el pasillo.

Acto seguido, el mismo ruido se repitió pero de otra fuente cercana a la primera.

Madeline se largó pasillo abajo sin decir nada más, y Thaly iba a hacer lo mismo cuando Sirius la llamó.

-Perdóname- susurró con un hilo de voz.

-Cobraré venganza- respondió ella, mirándolo por encima del hombro- donde más te duela.

Dicho esto desapareció por la esquina, dejando a Sirius maldiciéndose por lo estúpido que había sido.

Y allí estaba ella besándose con el hermano, cosa que empezaba a resultarle más que agradable, sin saber que estaban siendo observados por un par de ojos llenos de lágrimas de ver a su prometido con otra mujer.

-Ven- musitó Danielle, haciendo gestos.

Él se levantó silenciosamente de su silla, dejando los apuntes y los libros esparcidos por la mesa de la biblioteca, mientras avanzaba hipnóticamente hacia Danielle, que le hacía gestos desde un hueco entre libros en una estantería.

No se fijó que, al pasar por delante de ella, Alicia lo miró mal, muy mal, sin motivo y sin saber que él iba a verse con una de sus mejores amigas.

Cruzó media biblioteca siguiendo a Danielle, que había ido avanzando entre las estanterías jugando como si estuvieran en un laberinto, hasta llegar a la zona de la Sección Prohibida, completamente vacía.

Había intentado resistirse a la chica, porque era amiga de Alicia y suficiente lo había estropeado todo, pero ya no podía aguantar más.

Allí la castaña se le abalanzó y lo besó con ardor, haciendo que los dos olvidaran dónde estaban y quién podría verlos.

Un crujido los volvió a la realidad y se separaron a la velocidad del rayo; uno hacia la derecha el otro hacia la izquierda.

Alicia apareció por la esquina, esperando encontrarse allí a Remus, no a un pasillo vacío y múltiples pasos rápidos que se alejaban a toda velocidad. Arqueó una ceja y volvió a sus deberes intentando olvidarse de ese maldito chico.

Marlene corrió por el pasillo, otra vez perseguida por esa extraña presencia que ahora ya tenía nombre.

Giró la esquina y se metió por la primera puerta a su alcance, cerrándola tras de si.

Jadeó mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta, para oír si los pasos cesaban o seguían su camino.

-¿Y eso interés que tienes en meterte por las clases a que se debe?- preguntó una voz masculina provocando que ella tuviera un respingo.

Se volteó para quedar cara a cara con Chad McKinnon, que la miraba entre divertido y desconcertado. Al tiempo, se percató que estaba en el baño de los chicos del tercer piso.

-¿Estás aquí?- inquirió de nuevo, pasándole la mano por delante de la cara para llamar su atención.

Marlene cayó en la cuenta de que le hablaba a ella y respondió con un susurro.

-Me escondía de Pettigrew.

Se acercó a la puerta para ver si aún se oían pasos y, de golpe, la manita de la puerta giró, pero no se pudo abrir porque estaba ella apoyada.

-¡Es él!- exclamó con un hilo de voz.

-Escóndete en el baño- propuso él, señalando uno de los cubículos individuales y, tras esto, se metieron los dos dentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella, aplastada contra la pared para evitar el contacto corporal con el chico.

-Ayudarte- le contestó él, algo aturdido por la cercanía de la chica- Subete a mi espalda- ordenó dándose la vuelta al tiempo que se abría la puerta del baño.

Marlene hizo lo que le pedía de un pequeño salto, provocando que él soltara un bufido.

-¿Hay alguien?- La voz de Peter se oyó por todo baño.

-¡Yo!- contestó ambiguamente Chad, soportando el peso de Marlene que no era precisamente ligera.

-¿Quién es yo?- inquirió el Gryffindor.

-McKinnon ¿Y tú?- disimuló.

-¡Pettigrew! ¿No habrás visto a Thomas, ¿Verdad?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Estúpido Pettigrew ¿Dónde crees que estás? ¡Esto es el baño de chicos no de chicas!

-Cierto- contestó decepcionado el chico- Bueno, ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Marlene saltó al suelo y Chad se volteó, los dos riendo hasta que se percataron de que sus caras; apenas un par de palmos.

Marlene notó como le entraba una extraña sensación de agradable claustrofobia.

Se giró de golpe y porrazo para encararle con su peor cara.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- inquirió de mala manera, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y empezaba a llevar el compás con el pie.

-Nada ¿Por?- preguntó él, con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

-¿Quizá porque lleves siguiéndome desde hace veinte minutos?- soltó ella, cargando la frase con rencor. Volvió a girarse y avanzó hasta oír como unos pasos la seguían de nuevo- ¿Y bien?- preguntó al darse la vuelta otra vez.

-¿Qué?- repuso él.

-¡Joder Potter! ¡Deja de molestarme!- se quejó ella.

-Yo no te digo, Lily- le dijo él, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿A no? ¿Y porque te llevó pegado al trasero desde hace rato?- inquirió enfadada.

-Si me tuvieras pegado a tu trasero no estarías enfadada- susurró él, acabando de encender a la chica como si fuera la mecha de una bomba.

-¡Potter!- rugió, yendo hacia él.

Entonces el chico se volteó.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó desconcertada y parándose en seco.

-¿Quién sigue a quién ahora?- se burló él, para luego echar a correr, con Lily detrás amenazándolo de muerte.

Él se reía, mientras ella notaba como le hervía la sangre de rabia.

¿Porqué era tan mezquino a veces? Si no fuera tan cabrón y tan cobarde a lo mejor si que dejaría que estuviera pegado a su culo.

Mientras corría miró al reloj y vio que se estaba haciendo tarde.

Aprovechó un cruce de caminos, por el cual Potter fue hacia la derecha pensando que ella la seguía y la pelirroja se desvió hacia la izquierda, sin reducir la velocidad en ningún momento.

Subió hasta el séptimo piso, el menos concurrido, y de este se fue hacia la zona más abandonada, llena de torreones de almazenamiento.

Allí empezarían las clases del Club Ilegal de Duelos, nombre que había recibido.

Llegó a la torre donde habían escondido su sala de reuniones y, tras decir la contraseña que habían puesto, entró.

Al tiempo que se abría la puerta una oleada de voces llegó a sus oidos y llenó el pasillo, pero desaparición con la misma rapidez junto al golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse.

Los chicos y chicas que se habían reunido eran mayoritariamente de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, pues de Gryffindor apenas habían cinco chicas y de Slytherin solo una representante.

La sala era un antro circular de techo conífero, demasiado oscuro e iluminado por varias velas que flotaban a libre albedrío iluminando las negras paredes de pierda, la vieja madera y las cajas llenas de cacharrons que habían estado arrinconadas a las paredes para que los alumnos pudieran ocupar más sitio.

-¡Buenas noches!- saludó el organizador de todo, Chris McGregor- Primero que nada, agradeceros vuestra asistencia, y segundo, comentar que hoy solo haremos una pequeña reunión.

Se oyeron murmullos de decepción por doquier.

-¡Tranquilizaos!- los calmó Alicia, ocupando el lugar de Chris- Esto es para tenerlo todo ordenador. Pasemos a lo que interesa y dejémoslo por hoy. Esta sala está bien protegida, por lo que somos ilocalizables, pero al salir de ella ya no lo somos, así que se debe salir como máximo por parejas e actuar con normalidad ¿Queda claro?

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza y algún otro

-El siguiente punto es acerca del secretismo- siguió Lily- por ahora somos dieciséis, un grupo bastante numeroso, y a todos nos gustaría ser más, pero al estar prohibido debemos llevar esto con mucho secreto. Si alguien conoce de algún compañero que estuviera interesado en apuntarse primero debe comentarlo aquí entre todos.

-¿Podemos avisar a Los Merodeadores?- preguntó Danielle con presteza.

-¡No!- exclamaron a la vez Lily, Alicia y Thaly a la vez, cortando la respiración a todo el mundo.

-¿No podemos empezar hoy?- quiso saber Kathleen Prewett, a lo que siguieron muchas peticiones a favor.

Lily miró a sus compañeros de organización y al final aceptaron.

-Pero, ¿Con qué debemos empezar?- preguntó Marlene.

-Con los hechizos de protección- anunció Lily, yendo hacia el centro de la sala- ¿Algún voluntario que quiera atacarme?

Unos pasos que parecían proceder de ningún sitio llenaron el oscuro pasillo desierto. De golpe, una cabeza apareció en la nada.

-¡Padfoot! ¡Escóndete!- ordenó la voz de James, sacando la mano de debajo de la capa y tirando del moreno.

Justo cuando este desapareció de nuevo se abrió la puerta y salieron las tres compañeras de habitación de Lily, que disimulando muy mal, salieron corriendo del pasillo.

James y Sirius se miraron desconcertados.

El primero sacó el Mapa del Merodeador y, tras ponerlo en marcha, comprobó que no había nadie más en la torre.

-¿Estás seguro que Lily ha entrado?- le susurró Sirius, mientras el otro empezaba a buscar a la pelirroja en el mapa.

La puerta se abrió y salieron un par de personas más.

Sirius y James se miraron liados de nuevo ¿Acaso no funcionaba el mapa?

Salieron varios pares de personas más, preocupando más a los dos Gryffindor que miraban la escena con los ojos abiertos.

Finalmente salieron Lily, Thaly y un chico llamado Martin Newman, de Hufflepuff.

Sirius se tensó al ver a la rubia y tubo que resistirse a salir a pedirle perdón y así descubrirse. Pero aguantó con cara impasible hasta que la muchacha desapareció pasillo abajo.

Entonces fue James el que tubo que contenerse pues el Hufflepuff empezó a tontear con Lily, que primero parecía algo reacia pero luego subió de nuevo a la torre con él, al tiempo que este le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo y bajaba la mano hasta el culo de la chica.

James miró rápidamente al mapa y vio como los puntitos que representaban a Lily y al estúpido desaparecían de golpe.

Miró a Sirius con expresión interrogante.

¿Qué le habían hecho a esa torre que nadie se veía dentro? ¿Por qué querían una sala así? Una risita se apoderó de él al imaginarse una especie de orgía en el interior.

El caso era que solo por curiosidad y para fastidiar a Lily, descubriría que tramaban toda esa gente dentro de esa torre.

Miró a Sirius con una sonrisa pícara, y él se la devolvió, pensando en lo mismo que James.

A veces pensaba que se estaban mimetizando cada día más.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**¡Buenas señoras y señores!**

**¿Os gustó el capítulo? Espero que si, y prometo que a partir de ahora ya dejamos la "introducción" y nos metemos en el nudo ¿Qué os parece? ¿Sabéis que quiere decir eso? ¡Que se va a poner más que interesante!**

**Solo comentar que vuelvo a la acción de nuevo, con la mayoría de fics, y que me gustaría saber el motivo por le cual no recibo tantos reviews porque veo que sigo teniendo a ciertas personas que siempre me han seguido y que quiero con el alma, pues si sigo es por ellas, pero que está bajando la cantidad de reviews… pero no se espero que sea porque también estabais atareadas con examenes y demás… **

**Pues eso, no mucho que decir, ahora me voy a contestar a los reviews y pediros que os paséis por Libertad, ya que está medio muerta :( y sin opiniones no puedo seguir con mi plan maléfico… digo mi fic.**

**Pues eso Erised vuelve a la carga!!!**

**Eri**


	10. I Capítulo diez

**Teenagers**

**Capítulo ****diez**

Era tarde por la noche cuando volvió de la última ronda como prefecto del día.

La había realizado solo pues Lily tubo la urgencia de ir a ver a Alicia, que al parecer no se encontraba bien y estaba en la enfermería.

El muchacho no resistió la tentación de saber que le ocurría a la chica y, a escondidas, subió también a la enfermería.

Pero no pudo entrar.

¿Cómo miraría a la cara a esa chica¿Cómo, después de estar con su mejor amiga en un extraño rollo a escondidas, podría mirarla a esos bonitos ojos grises?

¿Bonitos ojos grises? Ojos a secas mejor… ¿O quizá era que aún sentía algo por la rubia?

La puerta estaba entreabierta así que, en silencio, se acercó hasta lograr oír la conversación de las chicas.

-¡Pero mira que eres burra!- exclamó la voz de Mar desde el interior.

-Marlene…- pinchó Thaly, dando a entender que no era momento para reñirla.

-Tiene razón- corroboró a Mar la pelirroja- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Remus no podía ver nada pero supuso que la rubia abría hecho algún tipo de gesto que arrancó suspiros de frustración de sus amigas.

-Pero ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?- inquirió con voz dulce Thaly.

Remus abrió un poquito más la puerta y pudo ver la escena.

Dos de las chicas estaban de pie mirando a la rubia, tumbada en la cama, mientras Thaly le acariciaba el pelo.

-Porque pensé que me diríais que soy tonta por confiar en él.

¿En quién confiaría Alicia que la hubiera mandado a la enfermería?

-¿Pero tanto te ha decepcionado ese capullo?- inquirió claramente molesta Marlene.

-Mar- empezó Lily, con voz suave- imagina que ahora que tú empiezas a confiar en McKinnon descubrieras que sigue siendo un completo capullo.

-Sigue siéndolo- contestó la morena- por eso jamás confiaré del todo en él ¿Por qué le diste de nuevo otra oportunidad a Lupin?

Su apellido de clavó en su corazón de manera culpable ¿Estaba mal por culpa de él¿Quería decir que era él quien la había mandado a la enfermería?

Se percató de que las tres chicas miraban hacia la puerta desconfiadas.

-¿Qué sucede, Lily?- preguntó Alicia, fijando también la mirada hacia allí.

Marlene, que era la más rápida de las tres, salió corriendo dispuesta a abrir la puerta y pillar a quien las espiaba, pero Remus fue más rápido y salió por patas del lugar.

No paró de correr hasta llegar a la lechucería, aunque eso implicó salir fuera sin ningún tipo de abrigo y coger un buen resfriado.

Allí no supo que hacer, hasta que tubo una pequeña idea y cogió un trozo de pergamino y un lápiz que siempre llevaba encima, para casos necesarios y urgentes. Como aquellos.

Escribió una carta para Danielle, contándole que era mejor dejar lo suyo puesto que ella era amiga de Alicia y que la rubia aún no lo tenía del todo superado (él si, por supuesto, pero lo hacía por el bien de la chica) y se la mandó.

Luego se dirigió hacia hacer la última ronda, pensando que todo había terminado ya y que podría volver a ser amigo de Alicia sin lastimarla más ¿Por qué eso era lo que quería, no?

Su sorpresa fue que, al llegar a su dormitorio donde sus amigos ya hacía rato que roncaban, en su silla se encontró esperándolo una lechuza. Obviamente llevaba una carta para él.

La cogió y se sentó en su cama para leerla tranquilamente, pese a que la caligrafía de Danielle había acelerado su corazón.

La desenvolvió y se encontró con una sola frase que decía "¿Seguro? Yo la veo bien con su nuevo novio".

Arqueó una ceja sin entender nada.

¡¿Desde cuando tenía novio _su_ chica?!

.o.0.o.0.o.

-¡Aquí Lily!- la llamó en un susurro apenas audible Marlene, escondida detrás de una armadura junto a Alicia y a Thaly, todas vestidas con una túnica de viaje negra.

-Estáis locas ¿No veis que nos van a pillar?- preguntó entre el miedo y la diversión la pelirroja.

-Que no, ya verás- la tranquilizó Thaly, el cerebro de la operación- ¿Dónde están los chicos?- miró molesta a Alicia, pues iban a su casa.

-Allí- anunció ella, cuando estos bajaron rápida pero silenciosamente las escaleras del Vestíbulo.

Martin Newman, el nuevo amigo con derecho a roce de Lily, y David von Vallo, el actual y prematuro novio de Alicia, acababan de llegar, también vestidos de negro.

Cada uno le dio un beso a su respectiva pareja y luego los seis estudiantes salieron de forma ilegal del colegio, recorriendo las pisadas echas anteriormente en la nieve por sus compañeros de clase.

-Si nos pillan diré que ha sido culpa tuya- acusó en tono de broma Lily, mientras todos se dirigían hacia las puertas de salida del recinto escolar- Que Merlín nos proteja- susurró Lily, al tiempo que Marlene le daba una colleja cariñosa para que se callara.

-¿Estás seguro que se están yendo?- preguntó medio dormido Peter mientras se vestía apresuradamente.

-¡Lo veo en el mapa!- exclamó James, sacando de su baúl la Capa Invisible.

-¿Y vamos a ir todos?- se extrañó Remus, que ya iba vestido- Te recuerdo que la última vez no cabíamos todos aquí dentro- señaló la capa- Eso os pasa por crecer tanto- riñó a Sirius y a James que eran los más altos.

-Iremos nosotros- dijo entregándole a Remus el espejo que compartía con Sirius- Cuando sepamos donde van fuera de Hogwarts os avisaré. Queados también el mapa para venir a Hogsmeade sin que os vean.

-Seremos silenciosos como ratas- bromeó Peter y Remus tosió.

-Haz algo por el resfriado, que por muy prefecto a estas horas no puedes pulular por el colegio- lo advirtió Sirius, al tiempo que James desaparecía bajo la capa y le sacaba la mano para que entrara él.

-Y vosotros haber que hacéis allí abajo- bromeó Remus. La mano de Sirius salió de la nada con el dedo corazón levantado, provocando risas por parte de los dos Merodeadores restantes.

La puerta se abrió sola y se cerró del mismo modo.

La música sonaba potente, con un bajo electrónico que agujereaba los oídos y no permitía oír nada, provocando que fuera del edificio solo se oyera un bum-bum repetitivo.

-¡¿Qué te parece?!- chilló a modo de pregunta Marlene, acercándose a Lily, que había sido la más reacia a colarse a la fiesta que se celebraba en Hogsmeade.

Lily levantó el pulgar a modo de respuesta y miró a su alrededor.

El antro era bastante cutre ¿Por qué negarlo? Y estaba lleno de brujos y brujas mayores de edad, algunos de los cuales tenía visto de algunos años atrás en Hogwarts.

La música seguía taladrándole las orejas cuando, al voltearse, se encontró con un grupo de chicos y chicas de Hogwarts, que seguramente también abrían escapado de forma ilegal. Entre ellos los Anti-Merodeadores, dos de los cuales, McKee y McKinnon, corrieron a saludar a Marlene.

Lily se acercó a sus compañeros y empezó a saludarlos. Algunos intentaron iniciar conversación pero era imposible.

Vio como Thaly buscaba ávidamente alguna presa, a poder ser mayor de edad, y cuando la encontró se fue acercando con paso demoledor.

Marlene parecía disfrutar como una loca al ver como los dos chicos se peleaban por ella de manera que pretendía ser disimulada, invitándola a bebidas y trayéndoselas.

Alicia estaba en un rincón oscuro bailando con David. Lily sabía que solo lo hacía para olvidar a Lupin, por lo que no le retraía que utilizara al pobre chico. Quién sabía, quizá al final terminaban enamorándose.

Alguien le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se volteó, pensando que sería su novio, pero era una de las chicas del colegio, que le señalaba un punto en concreto de la sala.

Se le heló el corazón al verlos entrar.

James Potter, seguido de Sirius Black, que hablaba animadamente con Remus Lupin, y cerrando la comitiva Peter Pettigrew, observándolo todo embelesado por las chicas que bailaban.

Las chicas que estaban con Lily, cuyos nombres no conseguía recordar pues no eran de su casa, tiraron de ella hasta que todas estuvieron delante de los Merodeadores.

Estos, las saludaron efusivamente, a excepción de James, que fijó su mirada en la de Lily, que volteó la cabeza y salió de ese tumulto dispuesta a encontrar a su pareja.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Thaly, vestida con una minifalda demasiado mini de cuero, con una camiseta negra tan escotado que se veían el encaje de los sujetadores negros, caminaba con un aire de femme fatale hasta su victima, un muchacho que había pertenecido a Hufflepuff dos años antes y con el que ya había tenido más de una aventurilla, llamado Mike Leeds.

Le dio un toquecito en la espalda y él se volteó, para mirarla abrumado, pero con una sonrisa divertida en la boca.

Thaly entendía esa expresión de incomodidad pues, aunque ella había sido la pequeña de la relación, fue ella quien mandó siempre en la cama.

Lo saludó moviendo los labios como si hablara, aunque no se esforzó en pronunciar palabra.

Él, que no entendió nada pero quedó embelesado por los rojos labios de la rubia, la atrajo hacia él por la cintura y empezaron a bailar al son de la música.

El chico le susurraba cosas en el oído, pero aún así era incapaz de entenderlas y como toda respuesta ella se pegaba un poco más a él o le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Empezó a sonar una canción algo más lenta que el resto, considerada una balada, y la rubia apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del placer que siempre le aportaba era posición. Se sentía protegida por un hombre, olía su aroma y se sentía como en casa.

Al abrir los ojos, una mirada gris se cruzó con la de ella.

Sirius le hizo un señal con el dedo de que fuera hacia él.

Ella pero, en lugar de obedecer al momento, terminó de bailar la canción con Mike y, tras despedirse de él con un largo y apasionado beso, fue a ver que quería el moreno.

Él fue avanzando hasta los sofás que había en el rincón oscuro, donde varias parejitas (entre ellas Alicia y su novio) se daban el lote.

El Gryffindor se sentó en uno de los sofás y le indicó a la rubia que se sentara.

Ella esperaba a que le soltara alguna reprimenda, seguramente ya sabría que se había enrollado con su hermano, o que le mandara a la mierda.

Pero no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro.

La agarró de las manos al tiempo que la empujaba hasta que quedó tumbada encima del sofá, entonces él se sentó a su lado y acercó su cabeza a la de ella, cubriendo toda la luz del antro con la melena negra que cayó encima del cabello rubio de la chica.

-Sé lo de Regulus- dijo- haz lo que creas, a mi me da igual.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisilla pícara y lo miró desafiante.

Entonces, Sirius se acercó y empezó a besarla, a lo que ella no se negó.

Tal fue el beso, que no tubo que sujetarla, pues ella enseguida se incorporó, sin terminarlo, y lo agarró con ardor de la camiseta, para que no se zafara de ese eléctrico contacto.

Al final, pero, faltos de aire se separaron.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa lasciva.

-Yo a uno, tú a cero- y dicho eso se levantó del sofá, dejándola tirada, enfadada, y yéndose con otra.

Thaly se levantó de golpe, con una mueca de ira en el rostro.

No volvería a jugar con ella jamás. Ella jugaría con él siempre.

Se desabrochó otro botón de la camiseta y salió con paso decidido a hacerle sufrir hasta que se arrodillara para pedirle más de lo que solo ella sabía dar.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Remus miró por infinita vez como Alicia sonreía y besaba a David para luego, disimuladamente, echarle una miradita a él como diciendo "Esto es lo que te mereces", aunque sabía que seguramente solo serían sus paranoias.

Una de las tantas veces que fijó la mirada allí David se levantó y se fue en dirección a los baños, momento que aprovechó para ir hacia la chica y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Claro- le contestó con voz neutra y mirándose distraídamente las uñas.

-¿Por qué estás con ese?- inquirió intentando sonar tranquilo.

Ella arrugó la frente y lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Acaso te importa con quién esté¿No estás tú con Danielle?- y dicho esto se levantó y se fue a buscar a su chico.

Remus restó sentado analizando las palabras ¿Cómo sabría lo de Danielle¿Se lo habría dicho ella¿Pero porque?

Entonces todo se aclaró en su mente: Al haber querido cortar con Danielle ella le había contado la verdad a Alicia, y ella le había pagado con la misma manera a él.

Parecía que la rubia quería jugar con él. Pues él jugaría.

Salió de la fiesta para volver al castillo y hablar con Danielle.

O quizá no solo hablar.

Mar volteó los ojos algo cansada y con varios cubatas de más haciendo efecto negativo en su cerebro.

-¿Quieres otro?- preguntó servicial Dylan, provocando que la morena perdiera la paciencia.

-¡Quiero que te vayas a la mierda de una puta vez y me dejes en paz!- le rugió, agitando peligrosamente el vaso vacío de bebida.

Dylan la fulminó con la mirada y ella se tumbó en el sofá, sin decirle nada a Chad, que la observaba sin saber si irse o quedarse.

Marlene notó como se mareaba por culpa del calor, pues llevaba un jersey de lana que, aunque sin mangas, escalfaba demasiado.

Empezó a quitárselo pero Chad la paró.

-¡No te desnudes!- exclamó preocupado.

La chica arqueó una ceja.

-Tonto, debajo llevo una camiseta- y así se quedó, con camiseta blanca de tirantes, tejanos negros ajustados y sin los zapatos de tacón que se había quitado porque le dolían los pies- ¿Lo ves?- preguntó con una sonrisilla, apoyándose en él.

Chad estaba en el paraíso, y no se percató de que cierta persona observaba a la muchacha son celosía.

-¡Suéltala!- exclamó Peter Pettigrew, acercándose a Chad y apuntándolo con la varita.

Este arqueó una ceja.

-Piérdete Pettigrew- dijo haciendo un gesto de apartar moscas con la mano.

-¡No¡Eres un salido¡Deja a la pobre Marlene¡Ya le has quitado la camiseta¿Qué será el siguiente paso¿Meterle mano?- exclamó, llamando la atención de Marlene que hasta ese momento había estado en el limbo- ¡Seguro que eres tú quien la persigue por los pasillos!

Chad estalló en carcajadas y Marlene se separó de él, frotándose los ojos sin entender nada.

-¡No te rías!- amenazó Peter, acercándose hacia ellos, con la mala suerte de resbalar con un cubito que había caído en el suelo.

Tropezó y cayó en el regazo de Marlene, de la cual agarró su camiseta blanca para no caer más y la bajó hasta que se le vieron los sujetadores. Ella se quedó paralizada.

-¡¡¡Pettigrew!!!- rugió levantándose y cogiendo, de nuevo, un vaso vacía con el que, esta vez sí, acertó en la cocorota del muchacho.

Peter cayó al suelo inconsciente y Marlene se tumbó en el sofá a dormir la mona, mientras Chad no sabía que hacer y miraba a la morena asustada y agradeciendo que cuando se había peleado con anterioridad ella y él no hubiera tenido nada contundente cerca.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Había vuelto a perder a Martin por enésima vez y, en esa ocasión, dejó por inútil buscarlo. Se dirigió a la barra y pidió una bebida sin alcohol. El camarero, pero, no la entendió y le dio Whisky de Fuego.

Resignada a que la fiesta empezaba a ser un desastre se lo bebió de un golpe sin fijarse en que no era lo que había pedido. Se atragantó con el escozor de la gola y empezó a toser. Alguien le dio palmaditas hasta que se le pasó.

Se enderezó dispuesta a darle las gracias a su salvador cuando se encontró con ese arrogante.

Bufó y miró a otro lado.

Él, pero, no se dio por vencido y la atrapó contra la pared cuando ella intentó huir.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó y, milagrosamente, él pareció oírla y entenderla.

-Arreglar lo que hice- contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Antes me tiro a Snape- repuso ella que, con un rápido movimiento, consiguió zafarse.

Aún así el no paró y la siguió por todo el recinto.

Parecía que el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto pues una sensación de alivio y felicidad se apoderó de ella.

James la alcanzó y, tras cogerla por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y empezó a bailar.

Primero intentó resistirse pero lo hacía demasiado bien (o lo veía demasiado bien) y al final se soltó.

No sabía cuanto rato pasaba ni cuantas canciones habían bailado, solo que él la iba atrayendo más hacia si al tiempo que empezaba a acercarle el rostro buscando la inminencia de un beso.

Quería resistirse, pero quería besarlo.

.o.0.o.0.o.

De pronto, tal y como ella esperaba, él no pudo resistir más y la agarró por la muñeca. Se la llevó lejos del chico con el que bailaba mientras este se quedaba atónito.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- exclamó malhumorado el moreno.

-¿Bailar?- respondió en tono burlesco Thaly.

-¡Eso no es bailar!- dijo él- ¡Eso es putearse!

-Entonces me puteo- sonrió ella- ¿Me permites? Querría ir a bailar con mi pareja.

-Thaly, escúchame- suplicó Sirius, cortándole el paso- No pasó nada con Neeson.

La rubia arqueó una ceja escéptica.

-¡De verdad!- siguió el moreno.

-Por favor Sirius, nos conocemos bien, los dos sabemos que eso es tan verdad como que Pettigrew sacará la máxima puntuación en los EXTASIS.

-Por favor, Thaly, deja de hacer esto- rogó cuando ella miró lascivamente a un rubio que los observaba con curiosidad.

-¿El qué?- preguntó inocentemente, volviendo la vista hacia Sirius.

-¡Nathaly!- exclamó al final Sirius, harto de que no le hiciera caso.

-¿Cómo sabías que…?- preguntó refiriéndose al nombre con el que la había llamado.

-Me lo contaste tú hace tiempo. En mi opinión Nathaly es más bonito que Thaly- dijo dulcemente desviando la mirada hacia otro sitio.

La rubia lo miró unos segundos y decidió no darle otra oportunidad, si no una despedida digna de recordar. Quería dejarle claro quien mandaba.

Lo agarró con fuerza del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella. Alargó el instante del beso, con volteos de cabeza y mordiéndose su propio labio, hasta que al final, tras haberle echo sufrir lo suficiente, lo besó.

Ella mandaba.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Estaba borracha, no sentía nada, a su alrededor, no oía la música, no olía nada, solo notaba las manos de Potter corriendo arriba y abajo desde la cadera hasta la espalda, sin atreverse a nada y sin intentarlo, pues ella iba borracha.

Se la llevó fuera del local, donde la música cesó y solo se escuchó el ruido apagado.

-¿Lily?- la llamó cuando esta se apoyó a él. Se estaba mareando.

La llevó hasta un banco donde alguien había quitado la nieve y la miró mientras ella hacía esfuerzos para no dormirse.

-Lily, te sienta fatal beber- comentó divertido.

Ella sonrió e inconscientemente se agarró al torso del chico.

-Hace frío…- murmuró con un hilillo de voz, empezando a temblar.

-¿Quieres ir al castillo?- ella asintió efusivamente para luego notarse más mareada- Pero primero debes prometerme una cosa.

La chica levantó la cabeza para mirarla con esos ojitos verdes que lo volvían loco entrecerrados, iluminados con un brillo especial por la luz de la luna que asomaba entre las nubes.

-Prométeme que me darás una oportunidad para demostrarte que te amo más que a nada- soltó, sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía. No porque hubiera bebido, sino porque le salió del corazón.

La pelirroja la miró atónita unos segundos y se soltó de él.

-¿Por qué debería hacer esto?- preguntó desafiante.

-Porque te amo- se acercó peligrosamente a ella- y porque me amas- terminó a varios centímetros, sin besarla.

Ella analizó la situación todo lo que su mente ebria podía y, finalmente, fue ella quien lo besó a modo de respuesta.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

Okay, aquí el capítulo diez, estamos casi en la mitad señoras y señores

Ahora, debo pediros un favor. Rellenad este cuestionario (creado a base del review de Fresita):

1-¿Lily es demasiado lanzada?

2-¿Mar tiene cambios muy drásticos de sentimientos?

3-¿Remus es muy raro?

4-¿Los personajes cambian demasiado rápido?

Fresa a mi me gustó mucho tu review, fue muy productivo (A ver si aprendéis los demás xD la miran mal ¡Es broma! xD)

Bueno ahora si, mi regalo de Navidad:

Llegará (será un especial, no se si en este fic o que será, ya os avisaré) pero SOLO con la condición de que me dejéis review (si, estoy siendo chantajista, pero sabéis que de todas formas subiré algo si me apetece xD y que os lo digo en broma )

Bueno, pues gracias por los 21 reviews (si, llegamos a pasar los 200, así que debo dedicarle el capítulo a quien consiguió el review 200… ¡Felicidades **Nanny**!)

Y ahora, imitando a mi amiga Thaly, iniciaremos un concurso de Año Nuevo Quien escriba el review más largo conseguirá un super premio especial (lease: leer mi nuevo fic, que puede que sea el último que escriba en algún tiempo, con primicia mundial) vamos,** LEER EL POSIBLE ÚLTIMO FIC DE ERISED BLACK** u.u Porque si, señoras y señores, me voy a tomar unas vacaciones (y mis vacaciones en fanfiction acostumbran a durar de un año a dos).

Así que, si queréis ser los primeros en leer mi nueva y última bomba en primicia dejadme o el review mas largo (en el fic que sea, siempre y cuando pongáis delante "CONCURSO" así sabré que debo contarlo) y el rating aparecerá en cada actualización de Teenagers. Habrá tres ganadores ¿Quiénes serán los afortunados?musiquilla tetrica de fondo

Y aviso: ese fic será una bomba :)

Así que, quien avisa no es traidor.

¡Nos vemos!

Eri.

PD- mañana, que termino el insti, contesto reviews.


	11. I Capítulo once

**Teenagers**

**Capítulo once**

Diciembre llegó con fuertes nevadas y exámenes trimestrales, de los cuales solo estaban exentos los de séptimo porque debían concentrar todas capacidades en los EXTASIS.

Eso era una suerte, pues no tenían que preocuparse de mucho durante todo el curso, y una desgracia, ya que se lo jugaban todo a una carta.

Los alumnos de séptimo del CID, el Club Ilegal de Duelos, tenían como máxima preocupación y diversión las clases que impartían en lo alto de la torre, donde cada día iban mejorando sus hechizos de ataque y defensa a un ritmo alarmante.

El peligro era inminente, y ellos querían ser más peligrosos que ese peligro.

Y llegarían a conseguirlo, a no ser por un pequeño problema que tenían los coordinadores.

-¡Maldito Potter!- vociferó como tantas veces había exclamado Lily últimamente.

El muchacho se olía algo, obviamente, y se dedicaba a pasearse por aquel pasillo junto a sus tres amigos, a los cuales también les picaba la curiosidad, para evitar que alguien entrara en la torre sin su permiso.

Lily acababa de ser sorprendida por ese extraño escuadrón que le impidió el paso.

Aunque lo que ellos no sabían era que eso era precisamente lo que quería la pelirroja: mientras ella armaba follón y los maldecía a todos, los demás miembros del CID conseguían colarse a la torre sin ser vistos y sin levantar sospecha alguna.

-No grites, preciosa, que te salen unas arrugas muy feas- la picó Sirius, que se dedicaba a cargar contra todas las amigas de Thaly.

Era su burdo modo de hacerle pagar que, tras el monumental revolcón que tuvieron en uno de los baños de ese antro durante la fiesta ilegal, ella no le hablara y además, aunque le parecía horriblemente espantoso, se dedicaba a tontear con su hermano, el cual había roto el compromiso con su prometida, la hija de los Rosier.

La pelirroja fulminó al moreno con la mirada y, viendo que Marlene sacó la cabeza por la puerta y le indicó que ya estaban todos, atacó cual leona.

-Black, conmigo no pagues que las chicas ya se hayan cansado de ti, por estúpido farsante mentiroso, y prefieran a otros… aunque sean de tu misma calaña.

Sirius volteó la cara, molesto, a la vez que tocado por esas palabras ¿No era mejor él, el renegado, que su hermano, el preferido? ¿Por qué demonios Thaly le hacía pagar de ese modo? ¿No veía cuanto le dolía todo aquello? Y todo porque tubo una nimiedad de desliz con Neeson ¡Pero si en el fondo a él le gustaba más Thaly!

-Oh venga, Evans, dinos como se entra allí- ordenó James, apoyándose en la pared cerca de la chica.

Ella, simplemente lo ignoró y se giró hacia Remus.

-¿Tú también deseas hacerme la vida imposible?- le pidió con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

Remus se quedó paralizado.

Él no quería molestar a Lily, puesto que ella era un cielo de chica, pero si le interesaba saber que hacían allí dentro.

Obviamente era ilegal aunque saber que Lily estaba involucrada le indicaba que no era peligroso.

Lo que realmente le jodía era que sabía que tanto su actual novia, Danielle, como Alicia estaban allí. La primera no quería decirle que tramaban, eso lo mataba de curiosidad.

-No Lily, pero mi deber como Prefecto…-empezó, pero James lo cortó.

-Y el mío como Premio Anual, que es más importante que Prefecto, es saber que tramáis.

-¿Sabes Potter?- dijo Lily, acercándose peligrosamente a él- Descúbrelo por tú cuenta.

Y dicho esto se largó pasillo abajo, disimulando una risilla pues el plan había salido a la perfección y, aunque ella no hubiera podido asistir, la última reunión antes de las vacaciones de Navidad habría salido bien.

-¿De quién es este calcetín?- típica pregunta realizada por Remus antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Tres caras se giraron hacia él desconcertadas y miraron el objeto en cuestión.

-Mío no- contestaron los tres, mientras uno de ellos seguía recogiendo sus cosas y los otros dos reían mirando una revista _muggle_.

-¿De verdad tenéis que iros?- preguntó por enésima vez Sirius, haciéndoles pucheritos a Remus y a Peter.

El primero asintió y el segundo le devolvió el puchero.

-Es la primera Navidad desde que estoy en Hogwarts que no coincide con Luna llena. Será la primera Navidad en siete años que podré celebrar con mi familia- explicó de carretilla Remus, que ya se lo sabía de memoria de las veces que lo había dicho- No me lo pongas más difícil- imploró- También me gustaría pasar estas últimas Navidades aquí con vosotros, pero me resulta imposible. Se…

-…lo prometiste a tus padres- terminó Sirius, que se lo sabía también de carretilla- Vale- entonces su mirada se fijó en Peter- ¿Y tú?

-Mi madre me obliga, como nació mi prima hace un tiempo dice que tengo que ir a verla y demás- explicó en tono cansino y aburrido- pero prometo volver a la que tenga posibilidad.

-Bien dicho- animó James, poniéndose de pie en su cama- y entonces cantaremos canciones y comeremos turrones- bromeó.

Sirius lo imitó y saltó hacia la cama de su amigo al tiempo que, dando saltos y los dos el canconcillos y la camiseta del uniforme, empezaban a cantar canciones de Navidad, causando las risas de sus dos compañeros de habitación, que se les unieron disfrutando del espíritu navideño que se había adueñado de la habitación.

-¿Sabéis?- empezó Sirius cuando pararon- ahora que os iréis esta habitación se convertirá en un putiferio- tal afirmación le ganó un coscorrón por parte de Remus y amenazas de Peter que no quería que nadie se metiera en su cama.

-Así que tú también te quedas- comentó contenta Kathleen sentándose al lado de Lily, en la cama de ésta.

-Exacto- contestó ella, con una sonrisa alegre de ver desaparecer del mapa una temporada a su odiada Johanny.

-¿Os quedáis aquí las dos solas?- preguntó Alice divertida.

Lily la observó con curiosidad, hacía una temporada que iba más arreglada y femenina ¿Habría encontrado un príncipe azul?

-Ajá- contestó la pelirroja, que sentía una extraña felicidad a la vez que nostalgia. Había decidido pasar allí sus últimas vacaciones en Hogwarts, pese a que dos de sus amigas se irían.

-Pues ya nos guardaréis un poquito de esa tarda que tanto me gusta- comentó Mary- Ya que mis padres me obligan a marcharme- se quejó.

Las cuatro chicas rieron y Lily se dio cuenta de que seguían siendo sus amigas. Quizá debería arreglar las cosas con Johanny, aunque solo fuera por el bien común, y así quizá volvía la paz y la confianza de antaño.

Hablando del rey re Roma, la morena entró en la habitación como una exhalación y, tras fulminar a Lily con la mirada, cogió y maleta y se fue sin decir nada.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- contestó malhumorada Alice.

Mary se encogió de hombros y Lily arqueó una ceja.

Sabía porque lo hacía.

Al parecer alguien vio como besaba a James yendo borracha en la fiesta y corrió a contárselo, por lo que esta vez los cuernos eran oficiales y públicos.

Había tenido que soportar preguntas y risillas sin que James plantara cara y dijera a nadie lo que le había susurrado a ella: Que la amaba.

Ese era el motivo principal de su enojo, después le seguía el hecho de que no le dejara entrar en la torre de las reuniones del CID y finalmente que fuera él.

Suponía que eso era amor odio.

Decidió bajar y despedirse de Marlene y Alicia junto a Thaly, pues las dos primeras volvían a casa a pasar las Navidades.

Había salido de la habitación cuando Kathleen la alcanzó.

-¿Si?- le preguntó, volviendo a subir las escaleras.

La castaña pareció dudar y le pidió que la siguiera.

Las dos salieron de la calida Sala Común y se metieron por pasillos fríos y oscuros. Lily estaba interesada en el motivo de tanto escondite.

-Lily- empezó Kath, al parecer mesurando las palabras- Seré directa: Sé perfectamente todo lo que pasó este curso con James y contigo, y también lo que sucedió durante el verano pasado.

La pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Y, obviamente, también sé lo que sucedió durante la fiesta- explicó-. James me ha contado porque lo besaste.

La muchacha cerró la boca ¿Qué querría con todo eso?

-Lo que quiero decirte es que, pese a que no sea de mi incumbencia lo que haces o dejas de hacer con James, quiero que sepas que Johanny va a cobrar represalias.

La chica arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, pero yo que tú iría con cuidado. Hagas o no hagas nada con James- dicho esto empezó a irse de nuevo hacia la Sala Común- Por cierto… James es sincero esta vez.

Lily recapacitó acerca de esas palabras al tiempo que veía a la castaña alejarse.

-¡Kathleen!- la llamó- Gracias por todo- añadió cuando estaba segura de que ella ya miraba de nuevo.

Kathleen sonrió para luego volver a la torre.

-¿Ya vas vestida?- apresuró Lily a su amiga.

Las dos estaban en la sala escondida de las mazmorras, donde habían decidido pasar la última Navidad juntas en el colegio.

Thaly salió de detrás de una cortina, que era donde se había estado cambiando, con paso rompedor y vestida de infarto.

Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo violeta, con unas botas de charol negras hasta la rodilla de tacón vertiginoso, y el pelo recogido en un moño despeinado.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó orgullosa, aunque sabía que era innecesario decir nada- ¿Pero tú como vas así?- le inquirió a Lily.

Esta llevaba unos tejanos y una camiseta blanca.

-¡No, no, no!- exclamó- ¡Qué es fin de año y no lo puedes recibir vestida como una verdulera!- Lily arqueó una ceja- Déjame a mi- sonrió malignamente.

Lily empezó a suplicar clemencia, ya sabía como eran los cambios que iba a realizar su amiga en ella y no estaba de humor para que la disfrazaran de femme fatale.

Los pasados días de las vacaciones había evitado a Potter a toda costa y eso era mortalmente cansado.

Él quería, aprovechando que Johanny no estaba en el colegio, poder hablar tranquilamente con la pelirroja pero ¿Sabía ya que quería ella con él? Lo dudaba mucho.

Por otra parte sabía que, pese a que se pusiera borde o fuera repelente, terminarían en la cama. Porque, aunque ella lo evitara, había esa conexión eléctrica que no podían negar y que se encendía con una simple mirada.

Y, porque negarlo, estaba enamorada de él.

Estaba loca por él.

Pero sabía como era él.

Tras ponerse lo que le obligó Thaly, un vestidito negro de un tejido que resplandecía y unas botas altas de tacón negras, salieron las dos de la habitación escondida.

-Por cierto- comentó Thaly- he quedado con alguien.

Lily alzó una ceja escéptica.

-No, no es Black- repuso la rubia- bueno, la verdad es que si que es Black, pero no de la forma que tú piensas- se rió abiertamente.

La pelirroja, que lo entendió, se rió de las incoherencias de su amiga.

La fiesta de fin de año se celebraba en la torre de Astronomía, pues no había muchos alumnos en el colegio y a los profesores les pareció innecesario hacerla en un lugar más grande.

A Lily le parecía interesante que Thaly estuviera con el pequeño de los Black, pues así le daba su merecido al mayor.

Aunque no tuvo mucho rato en que pensar en eso pues estuvo entretenida despistando a Potter y deshaciéndose de él, pero pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada Lily ya no estaba al cien por cien para deshacerse de Potter, momento que él aprovechó para acercarse a ella.

Y, ¡Es que no pudo evitarlo! Porque con esa mirada, y esas palabritas que le susurró… consiguió llevársela de la fiesta.

Le habló, de muchas cosas, al tiempo que le ofrecía una botella de Whisky de Fuego para beber, que ella aceptó encantada.

Sabía como acabarían y luego tendría remordimientos ¿Por qué no culpar el alcohol?

Se sentó a tomar el aire con Regulus, que estaba mas que embelesado con su vestido.

Era como tener a un Sirius más tierno mirándola como si fuera una aparición divina.

Le gustaba eso, y el chico también.

No tenían nada oficial pero todos lo sabían, pues el rumor se había escampado tras la rotura entre Regulus y Alina Rosier, así que en Hogwarts ya todo el mundo lo sabía.

Y a quien más molestaba, aparte de la ex prometida de Regulus, era a Sirius, que se dedicaba a fulminarlos, como en ese momento, desde lo lejos.

Thaly lo sabía e iba a hacerle sufrir lo mucho que sufrió ella, porque nadie traicionaba a un Slytherin, y menos a Nathaly Harthlieb.

Se acercó intencionadamente a Regulus, que cerró los ojos con un aire inocente, momento que aprovechó Thaly para mirar a Sirius, quien cerró los puños con fuerza.

Y besó a su hermano, aunque en su mente seguía estando el otro.

James se había olvidado de la palabrería y empezó a acariciarle el hombro desnudo con ternura, a la vez que ella le pasaba la mano por la espalda con suavidad.

Caminaron un poco más, por otro de los pasillos medio abandonados del colegio, pero la corriente eléctrica se apoderó de ellos y él la atrapó contra la pared.

Se acercó a ella poco a poco, hasta que las puntas de cada nariz entraron en contacto y ella soltó una risita divertida.

-Lily- empezó- antes de nada, quería decirte que te amo y…

-Calla- le ordenó ella, bastante borracha- antes de que me arrepienta, y hazme tuya.

James tardó varios segundos en captar toda la información, pero después se abalanzó contra la chica besándola con pasión, con una pasión con la cual no había besado a nadie antes.

Fueron descendiendo hasta quedar al suelo, ella encima de él, con el vestido subido hasta la cadera y uno de los tirantes colgando.

James recorrió con la mano toda la longitud de las piernas hasta la cadera y, cuando llegó allí, la atrajo hacia él con fuera al tiempo que él movía su cadera.

La pelirroja soltó un gemido.

James iba a repetir la acción cuando ella le puso una mano en el pelo, con fuerza.

-Hoy mando yo- y dicho esto empezó a despojar al chico de la camisa mientras recorría su torso desnudo con la mano.

Regulus ya se había ido, se encontraba mal por haber bebido demasiado, y Thaly se quedó sola en la torre, mirando fijamente a Sirius, quien no tardó en ir hacia ella.

-¿Es divertido estar con mi hermano?- preguntó en un tono neutro, sentándose a su lado.

-Tiene su qué- contestó ella distraída, al tiempo que se quitaba horquillas del cabello, para deshacerse el moño.

-Pero jamás te dará lo que yo te puedo dar- susurró, mirándola.

-¿A si?- le preguntó, al tiempo que terminaba de deshacerse el moño y hacia un movimiento horizontal con la cabeza provocando que toda la melena cayera encima de sus hombros- ¿Y qué es eso?- le preguntó acercándose.

-Ya lo sabes- le dijo él, a dos milímetros de su boca.

La rubia hizo desaparecer la poca distancia que había entre los dos, dándole un suave beso, en el cual apenas se manchó con el pintalabios de la chica.

Después se levantó rápidamente y se fue del lugar.

Ese beso le sentó peor al chico que si se hubiera levantado el vestido y se hubiera abierto de piernas para luego darle una patada en sus partes, puesto que ella era la primera chica que quería _resistirse_ a sus encantos.

Gimió desde lo profundo de su alma.

Sabía que había amor, que James la quería y que ella lo amaba, que era un sentimiento por igual y con la misma intensidad, por eso estaban haciendo lo que hacían.

Pero fallaba algo, y se acordó cuando desapareció el efecto del alcohol.

Johanny.

Cuando él se dejó caer rendido hacia atrás, jadeando y sudado, ella se levantó, se vistió tranquilamente y se fue, sin decir palabra.

No pensaba estar con él hasta que él dejara a su novia.

No sería una segundona.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**Feliz Navidad **

**¡Espero que os haya gustado mi regalito!**

**Mil gracias a todos por estar conmigo, de verdad.**

**Erised Millennia Black**


	12. I Capítulo doce

**Teenagers**

**Capítulo doce**

Un día, tras las vacaciones de Navidad, sucedió lo que nadie imaginaba: James y Johanny cortaron.

Nadie sabía ni como, ni cuando ni porque, solo que una mañana se presentó el muchacho con mala cara y con un nada bonito moratón en el pómulo, causado por un puñetazo.

Especulaciones y teorías empezaron a salir acerca del a ruptura de la pareja del año, y todas apuntaban a un mismo sitio.

Lily Evans.

Ella, por su parte, ignoraba miradas y comentarios, y albergaba la nueva esperanza que había aparecido en su corazón de las miraditas indiscretas de sus compañeras de curso.

Ella sabía el motivo por el cual había dejado, finalmente, James a Johanny, pero tampoco iba a pregonar por todo el castillo que ese motivo era que James Potter la amaba de verdad ¿O si? Era mejor ser precavido que curarse.

Por otro lado, al tiempo que había aparecido esa esperanza había aparecido un nuevo miedo ¿Y si esta vez era ella la engañada públicamente?

Tampoco quería arriesgarse a nada con Potter, no quería arrepentirse de nuevo, por lo que no le dio ninguna respuesta a sus constantes insinuaciones, más bien hacía como quien no oía nada.

Pero no sabía cuanto tiempo podría controlar sus propios sentimientos.

Lily no era la única que tenía una crisis interna en el castillo. Su compañero Remus Lupin estaba casi en las mismas.

Su relación con Danielle se había echo publica antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y él, pese a que Kath y los demás Merodeadores no paraban de preguntarle, hacía ver que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque en el fondo sabía que seguía suspirando por Alicia.

Pero si ella estaba dispuesta a hacérselo pasar mal estando con ese David von Vallo, él le daría de lo mismo.

No es que le gustara aprovecharse de Danielle, con ella estaba entretenida de mientras, pero no podía negarse a si mismo, aunque si al resto del castillo, de quien era en realidad su corazón.

Sabía que tarde o temprano todo terminaría, pero él iba a jugar al mismo juego que Alicia hasta que ella decidiera aceptar de una vez y públicamente que seguía queriéndolo y que solo hacía eso para molestarlo.

Eso pensaba Remus mientras observaba a la rubia en clase de Pociones. De pronto, pero, se dio cuenta de que él no era de esa forma.

¿Aprovecharse de alguien? ¿Manipular a las personas? ¿Desde cuando?

Se sacudió la cabeza para alejar de él esas ideas, al tiempo que decidía que lo mejor era contarle la verdad otra vez a Danielle, por muy entretenido que estuviera con ella.

Si, definitivamente debía dejar de hacer el loco y volver a centrarse, aceptar que había metido la pata con Alicia y no aprovecharse de la buena de Danielle.

Suspiró y miró hacia al lado, donde estaba James, con cara de circunstancias mirando a Lily, y Sirius que parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso, y no había para menos.

La pobre desgracia de Sirius sucedió una hora antes cuando él, muy espabilado persiguió a Thaly para "hablar" con ella.

-¡Black! ¡Como vuelva a verte por aquí eres hombre muerto!- rugió al final la rubia.

Sirius se señaló a si mismo de forma inocente, dando a entender que no sabía de que le hablaba.

-¡Oh, no te hagas el sueco!- exclamó ella, acercándose y apuntándole con la varita- Como des un paso más me obligarás a usarla- amenazó casi fuera de si.

Y era normal, pues llevar a un tío pegado al trasero, por muy bueno que esté, no es el sueño de nadie.

Vale, quizá si, pero si ese tío solo lo hace para molestar, no.

-¿Y que harás si me acerco?- inquirió él, de forma seductora.

Ese tono estuvo apunto de hacerle bajar las defensas a la pobre muchacha, pero en el último momento consiguió recuperarse y blandió de nuevo la varita.

-Acércate y lo sabrás- dijo, atacando con el mismo tono.

Las defensas de Sirius hicieron _piuff_ y se acercó distraídamente.

Se oyó un _zas_ y sucedió la desgracia.

¡La mitad de la melena de Sirius cayó al suelo!

Fue como si pararan el tiempo.

Al momento Thaly se percató de lo que acababa de hacer y se tapó la boca con las manos mientras pedía disculpas, pero Sirius no reaccionó.

De hecho, no pudo hacer nada, ni moverse, ni hablar, hasta que sus amigos fueron allí para hablar con él y llevárselo a clase de Pociones.

Y allí estaba el joven Black, mirando al vació con un corte de pelos extravagante, causado por su prepotencia.

James dejó de mirar a su enamorada y se fijó en su amigo.

Tragó saliva.

Si la amiga de Lily había hecho eso ¿De qué sería capaz la Gryffindor?

Esa tarde hablaría seriamente y sin presiones con ella.

Pero su idea no dio resultado; metió la pata.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en una de las mesas de Gryffindor, terminando los deberes a las tantas de la madrugada.

James aprovechó que allí no había nadie y fue a hablar con ella.

-Buenas noches- saludó amablemente, cogiendo una silla y sentándose a su lado.

Ella no levantó la vista, sino que siguió garabateando con la pluma, quizá con menos fluidez.

-¿Has visto el pobre de Sirius?- empezó, sin saber que tema encontrar- A mi me ha dado lastima ¿No?

La pelirroja siguió sin nada.

-Vamos, a mi una loca me corta el pelo y…

-Si no tienes nada mejor que decir aparte de que mis amigas son locas mejor cállate- cortó Lily, sin levantar la mirada del pergamino y sin cesar de escribir.

James tragó saliva.

-La verdad, si que tengo algo mejor que decirte, pero antes preferiría que me miraras- dijo de forma mas seria.

La pelirroja suspiró; tras dejar la pluma lo miró fijamente, agujereándolo con esa mirada verde.

-Lily- empezó James buscando minuciosas las palabras- Sabes que te amo, y no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero he dejado a Johanny.

La muchacha alzó una ceja, esperando más información.

-Pero estoy dispuesto a más, cualquier cosa que tú me pidas para tenerte en mis brazos- prosiguió- Eres lo que más necesito en este momento, y no pararé hasta que seas mía.

Lily arrugó la frente molesta, cogió sus cosas y se levantó.

-¿Sabes?- empezó molesta- Iba a darte una oportunidad pero siempre me olvido de cómo eres en realidad- siguió, cruzándose de brazos-. Yo no soy, ni seré, nada que puedas intentar conseguir.

James la miró boquiabierto.

-Jamás seré un trofeo, Potter- terminó, y se fue hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, dejando a James atónito.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

Bueno, señoras y señores, aquí el capítulo doce de Teenagers.

¿Os ha gustado? Eso espero porque… ¡Solo quedan dos capítulos más para terminar esta primera parte!

Si, sé que dije que tendría unos veinte, pero luego me percaté de que sería mejor cortar con el capítulo catorce, aunque, quien sabe, si os portáis bien y alcanzamos los 250 rr quizá aparezca, como por arte de magia un epílogo, o un adelanto de la segunda parte, que seguramente estará en este mismo archivo.

Ahora al tema de interés para algunos: El concurso.

Habrá tres premios, en relación a mi nuevo fic bombazo.

_Premio 1: _Aparición de un personaje creado por el ganador en el fic, lío de este con un MERODEADOR y lectura adelantada del primer capítulo.

_Premio 2: _Aparición de un personaje creado por el ganador en el fic, lío de este con un PERSONAJE DE JOTAKÁ (OJO: puede o no puede ser un Merodeador) y lectura adelantada del primer capítulo.

_Premio 3: _Lectura de los tres primeros capítulos (¿No pensabais que sería tan sosa de dejarlo solo sin personaje, no?)

Nota: Thaly, ¿Me cedes los derechos del concurso de BiB, verdad?

Así que ya sabéis el review más largo conseguirá este premio.

Por otro lado, cuando termine esta primera parte, haré un recuento de reviews. Las tres personas que más reviews me hayan dejado a lo largo de Teenagers recibirán otra sorpresilla.

**Ranking**

_Fresa _(1017)

_Sami-Maraurder girl_ (631)

_luna712_ (227)

¿Quién más se apunta? Solo quedan dos capítulos para conseguir algo

Pues aquí se despide Eri, estresada porque hoy es su último día de vacaciones.

Espero vuestros comentarios


	13. I Capítulo trece

**Teenagers**

**Capítulo trece**

James tenía un plan, y su plan requería la colaboración de una chica.

La escogida fue Kath.

-James, no me parece buena idea- le susurró al oído, mientras bajaban cogidos de la mano por las escaleras del Vestíbulo.

-Tú sonríe y sígueme el juego- murmuró él, con una amplia sonrisa, para luego reírse abiertamente, como si le acabara de contar algo gracioso a la chica, quien también rió.

Delante de la puerta del Gran Salón se encontraron con Sirius, Remus y Peter. El licántropo miraba mal a su amigo por lo que hacía, Sirius alzaba una ceja y Peter parecía entretenido con todo aquello.

Los cinco fueron hacia el gran comedor y allí, ante la mirada de asombro de todos, James le plantó un beso de película a Kath, que se sonrojó como un tomate.

A partir de eso se hizo pública la relación de James con Kath, sin que nadie supiera que no era más que una ficción.

Pasaron las semanas y James soportó todos los intentos de otras chicas para arrebatarle el novio a la castaña, cogiendo así una fama de… ¿Chico fiel? Eso era lo que quería, que Lily se diera cuenta de que podía ser un buen chico.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas de su plan magistral y, ante su asombro, le habían salido más competidoras para cazarlo que de normal, pero Lily seguía sin hacerle caso.

Esa noche estaban los tres en al Sala Común. Era sábado y apenas había nadie.

Él se encontraba sentado en el sofá; Kath, a su lado con expresión confundida, y Lily, a lo lejos, terminando unos deberes pese a echar de vez en cuando una ojeada a la parejita.

-Kath- susurró James al oído de la chica-, dame un beso- ordenó, al ver que Lily estaba distraída mirándolos.

-No- cortó ella- James…-empezó, pero él se adelantó.

-Por favor- murmuró, molesto-, ahora está mirando.

Kath notó como le hervía la sangre. Ella era una chica normal con un carácter afable. A ella no le gustaban para nada estos enredos raros.

Ella no hacía ver que estaba enamorada de James Potter, ella lo estaba de verdad, y ya no podía soportar más todo aquello.

Se levantó del sofá, airada.

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritó, fulminando a James con la mirada.

Este se quedó paralizado, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

Lily dejó los apuntes y los miró con atención.

-¡Es que mira que eres estúpido, James!- chilló casi desesperada- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

El chico no entendía nada pero, para no sentirse en desavenencia, se levantó del cómodo sofá.

-¿Qué he hecho?- preguntó extrañado.

Kath se quedó sin habla.

-James… yo…- bajó el tono de voz- a mi…

Ahora había empezado y debía seguir, pero se le hacía tan y tan raro, decirle, tras tanto tiempo, sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-James… a mi me gustas, y esta farsa no puede seguir.

El chico abrió la boca, desconcertado.

-¿Y me vas a dejar tirado?

Eso cabreó muchísimo a Kath.

-¡¿Pero tú eres tonto o te lo haces?!- rugió ella, cosa inusual en su comportamiento- ¡Si tanto te gusta Lily vas y se lo dices, pero deja de usarme a mi de cebo!

Y dicho esto estalló en llantos y corrió hacia su habitación, dejando a James y a Lily solos.

La pelirroja lo miró unos momentos con expresión neutra, pero después lo fulminó con la mirada y corrió hacia Kath, que se había encerrado en el baño de las chicas.

Tras varios toquecitos en la puerta consiguió que la castaña la abriera.

-Lo siento- susurró, nada más ver a Lily.

Esta la miró escéptica.

-Te he engañado- confesó con los ojos rojos, mientras las dos se sentaban en el suelo, apoyadas en la pared.

Lily se compadeció de ella. Era demasiado buena chica y había dejado que James hiciera lo que le apeteciese con ella, olvidándose de sus sentimientos.

Sintió lástima por Kath y odio hacia James.

¿Cómo había sido suficiente macabro para pensar semejante idiotez? ¿No entendía que era por esas cosas que no salía con él?

-No pienses que James es malo- empezó entre sollozos la castaña, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-No lo pienso, sé que lo es- repuso Lily, con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡No!- exclamó en medio del llanto al castaña- Él me dijo que qué me parecía y yo quise aceptar… él no hizo nada malo…

Lily arrugó la frente.

-Se pasa el día haciendo bromas y molestando a la gente- concretó.

-Oh- exclamó Kath- ¿Y no sabes porque lo hace?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-Porque, el muy tonto- empezó, dejando de llorar y con una sonrisilla-, no sabe como hacer que le prestes atención de otra manera.

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa.

-Lily- la llamó Kath, sacándola de sus cavilaciones-. Yo sé que te gusta. Ve ahí y díselo. James ha cambiado- sentenció.

-Pero…-repuso, sin saber bien como continuar.

-Por mi no te preocupes, sé que nunca será mío, es mejor que aproveches tú- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta del baño y envió Lily a fuera con un empujón.

La muchacha quedó en la penumbra de la habitación, con sus compañeras durmiendo. Salió de allí, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía y bajó a la Sala Común, donde se encontró con James que miraba al suelo ensimismado.

-¿Está muy enfadada?- preguntó preocupado al ver a la chica, que bajaba las escaleras.

Lily negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá, delante del que estaba sentado James.

-James…-susurró la pelirroja, en el silencio de la noche.

Él la miró, preocupado por lo que podría decirle ahora.

Ya sabía todo acerca del plan que había inventado. Había quedado como un idiota y aprovechado. Lo había sido. ¿Cuáles serian las consecuencias?

-Lily yo…-empezó.

-Espera- lo cortó ella, con una amplia sonrisa, levantándose y acercándose a él.

-Lily…-la llamó de nuevo.

Estaban cerca, a unos centímetros.

-James. Vuélveme a pedir que salga contigo- pidió, con una amplia sonrisa.

El chico también sonrió, al tiempo que notaba una especie de cosquilleo en la barriga.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

¡Señoras y señores! ¡Aquí os dejo el penúltimo capítulo de la primera parte de esta fantástica (?) historia!

Poco falta, poco falta :P seguramente subiré la semana que viene ¿Qué os parece? ¿Bien? ¡Eso espero!

Una cosa acerca del CONCURSO, los premios siguen siendo los mismos, pero tendrán que ver con la segunda parte de la historia, ya que he tenido un pequeño grabe error con el portátil y perdí lo que tenia de la historia bombazo (a excepción de lo que tenia mi beta) pero como tardaré mucho… seguramente será en relación a la segunda parte ¿Mejor? ¿Si, no? Y, entonces, los líos serán con Merodeadores xD ala ala ¿Felices? XD Y si, las personas que más reviews hayan mandado también tendrán sorpresa.

Ahora, el **Ranking**:

Fresa (1672)

Tati Jane Potter (674)

Rochio Lovegood y Sami-Marauder girl (631)

BiAnK rAdClIfFe (357)

luna712 (227)

Me gusta :D parece que se animó un poco la cosa. Pues bueno, estas seis sois las que de momento optáis por los tres premios ¡Espero veros por aquí prontito!

Y bueno, nada más, excepto pediros que os paséis por mi nueva historia, Whitehill, si os gustan las historias LARGA (y fijaos que lo pongo en mayúculas), pero con capítulos no muy largos (me lío x'D). Mucho love love love en un instituto n.n seguro que os gusta.

Gracias por todo, y… ¡Reviews!

Eri


	14. I Capítulo catorce

**Nota de Eri: Si podéis, teneis que escuchar Stupid MF de Mindless Self Indulgente, mientras leéis el capítulo. Lo hablé con Thaly Potter Black, y concuerda con que queda genial x'D**

**Link:** **h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v Q K X W A E 8 Y Y x Y **

**Ahora, sin más preámbulos, os dejo con el último capítulo de la primera parte de…**

**¡Teenagers!**

**Capítulo catorce**

Su plan maestro había salido a la perfección.

Definitivamente, era un genio.

Sirius sonrió por él mismo mientras subía de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor, sintiéndose el ser más feliz que había sobre la faz de la Tierra.

No había conseguido mucho, pero había conseguido.

La historia empezaba un par de horas antes, en clase de Pociones…

Thaly se había sentado junto a Marlene delante de él, sin percatarse de eso, con la corta falda del uniforme y esa camiseta blanca que, en la imaginación de Sirius, no era más que una tira negra del sujetador que retenía los pechos de la chica. Eso que tanto le gustaba quitarle a él.

Se pasó la hora tirándole pedacitos de pergamino. Ella lo ignoraba, roja de rabia.

Pero al final saltó.

-¡Maldito Black!- rugió, levantándose y encarándolo.

El profesor Slughorn se sobresaltó desconcertado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, con una miradita inocente.

-¡Como vuelvas a tirarme algo te juro que lo pagas caro!- rugió de nuevo.

-¿Con qué? ¿Con mi pelo?- repuso, sarcástico.

Roja de rabia se volvió a sentar, mientras los remordimientos la carcomían por dentro. Hasta que notó de nuevo como un trocito de pergamino impactaba contra su camiseta.

-¡Gilipollas!- bramó Thaly- ¡Que no aceptes que me folle a tu hermano no es mi culpa!

Sirius se levantó.

-No acepto que seas una puta- murmuró por lo bajo.

-No soy la puta de nadie- contestó con un susurro apenas audible.

-Déjame dudarlo.

Thaly se abalanzó hacia Sirius, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, pese a ser algo mas baja que él. Aprovechó el desconcierto del chico para lanzarlo contra el suelo y, cuando estuvo allí, clavarle el tacón de los zapatos en el cuello.

-Vuelve a llamarme puta y te agujereo- amenazó.

-¡Paren!- exclamó Slughorn, que ya había salido del susto.

Y, obviamente, los castigó.

Limpiar los cubos de ingredientes no era lo que más le gustaba a Sirius, pero sabía como hacer caer de nuevo a la rubia.

Mientras ella se agachaba para recoger algo que se le había caído al suelo, él la alcanzó por detrás.

Mordió su punto débil, el lóbulo de la oreja, y todo salió como estaba planeado.

No pudo resistirse.

Besos de nuevo, caricias, abrazos.

Lujuria, placer, calor, deseo…

En lo alto del a torre de Gryffindor, horas después, sonrió. Lo consiguió. Nadie se resiste a Sirius Black.

En lo más bajo de las mazmorras del castillo, Thaly corría con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pese a que ella nunca lloraba, ahora lo hacia.

Todo había salido fatal.

Había perdido los estribos con Black, los habían castigado y, aunque no lo había deseado del todo, se habían acostado de nuevo.

Eso no era lo peor, por naturaleza eso no le molestaría, tampoco tenia nada serio con Regulus, lo peor vino luego.

La ex prometida del Slytherin, Alina Rosier, los había descubierto, ¿Cómo? Thaly no lo supo hasta que llegó a la Sala Común.

Allí estaban todos, esperándola, con caras largas y rodeando a Regulus.

El pobre lo miraba con esos ojos grises suplicándole una explicación, que le dijera que era mentira lo que su despechada ex prometida había contado a todo el mundo.

Pero no lo era.

Y Regulus, alzándose con una determinación que Thaly aún no había visto, le hizo escoger.

Regulus o Sirius.

Si tenia a Regulus no podía tener a Sirius. Si tenia a Sirius no podía tener a Regulus.

Regulus, pese a aparentar ser alguien distante, era amable, era educado, era cariñoso. Jamás le fallaría. Sirius, pese a ser divertido, gracioso, un amante excelente y a parecer demasiado cercano, era incapaz de mantener una relación seria aunque de verdad la quisiera.

¿Cuál?

Y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, insegura como nunca antes había estado, con una corazonada escogió, ante su propia sorpresa, al menor.

Luego salió corriendo.

Regulus era más tierno, era menos inconstante, era más seguro, era menos Gryffindor. Era un Slytherin.

¿Dónde estaba visto que una Slytherin y un Gryffindor estuvieran juntos?

Llegó a la Sala Secreta y esperó a sus amigas.

Primer llegó Marlene, jadeando.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó la rubia, pues a la morena se le escapaba una risita.

-Eso debería preguntar yo ¿Por qué nos has llamado aquí?- cambió de tema.

-Marlene- replicó con retintín la Slytherin.

-Está bien…- accedió la morena- Le pedí a Chad una cosa…

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió Thaly, olvidándose unos segundos de sus propios tormentos, por la sorpresa de haber oído _Chad_ no _McKinnon_.

-Para salir.

La Slytherin tardó un poco en captar toda la información.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó de pronto.

Marlene soltó una risita de niña ruborizada y, antes de que pudiera dar más explicaciones, se abrió la puerta. Entró Alicia con los ojos rojos.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntaron Mar y Thaly a la vez.

La rubia las miró unos segundos antes de responder.

-Hablé con Lupin…

-¡Ese estúpido!

-¡Mar, cállate!

-… y me di cuenta de que no puedo verle…

-¡Mejor que mejor!

-¡Marlene!

-… ni él a mi…

-A buenas horas.

-O callas o de maldigo.

-…Porque… Todavía le amo- confesó la rubia.

Sus dos amigas la miraron con preocupación.

-Pero, ahora ya estoy determinada. Pasara lo que pasara, ya pasó. No puedo volver con él, no por orgullo, sino porque simplemente no puedo. Que haga él su vida y yo haré la mía.

-¡Bien dicho!- exclamó Marlene.

-¿Y él qué opina al respeto?- preguntó Thaly, consternada.

Sabia que, aunque dijera que no era por orgullo, si que lo era. Los Ravenclaws eran orgullosos en temas delicados, quizá más que los Slytherins.

-Está de acuerdo. Hablando hemos visto de que así solo empeoramos la cosas, que lo mejor es que cada uno siga con su vida. Olvidarlo todo…- no se la veía muy convencida, pero sus amigas no dijeron nada.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Lily, con un visible y oscuro chupetón en el cuello.

-No preguntéis si no queréis saber- ordenó.

-Demasiado tarde- repuso Marlene, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Potter.

-¿Te violó?- preguntó preocupada Alicia.

-No.

-Entonces ¿Fue consentido?

-Claro.

-¿Y eso?- inquirió Thaly.

-Pues… porque hace unas horas… acepté salir con él- confesó, como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

-¡Que bien!- exclamó Marlene- Ahora ya no seré la única emparejada.

-¿Qué?- Lily estaba desconcertada.

-¿Y será público?- inquirió Thaly- Si no es público no te fies.

-Ya, en principio si, pero esperaremos para que…

-¿Seguro que no es el fin del mundo?- cortó Alicia, en tono de broma.

-No- repuso Lily, con una amplia sonrisa-. Esta vez no. Es el principio de algo bueno. Si no, tiempo al tiempo.

La pelirroja se dejó caer en la cama, rodeada de sus tres amigas del alma, cada una con sus problemas, cada una con sus alegrías. Para la pelirroja, esas tres chicas eran un mundo distinto, pero eran sus niñas.

Sentía que todo volvía a ir sobre ruedas en su vida.

Aunque no se hablara todavía con Severus Snape.

Aunque al volver a casa su hermana la seguiría llamando rara.

Aunque posiblemente debería aguantar comentarios de la despechada Johanny.

Aunque aun le es esperaran mil y un problemas de ahora en adelante, cosa que no deseaba pero sabía que la vida no era perfecta, sabía que todo iría bien.

Tenía a sus niñas.

Tenía a Potter.

No, tenía a su James.

A su amor.

Todo saldría bien.

Sonrió, mientras sus amigas la abrazaban, antes de empezar una larga noche de regocijo y risas.

**¿Fin?**

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que bien! En principio el fic iba a ser más largo, hasta llegar a unos vente y pico capítulos, pero luego… pensé que así quedaba major :D además… en el fondo es un James/Lily… por eso corté cuando ellos empezaron a salir.

La segunda parte será al haber terminado ya Hogwarts, allí todo el resto de la historia (incluso el James/Lily) "terminarán", y aparecerán algunos personajes nuevos (entre ellos, los ganadores del concurso). Y será en este mismo archivo (ya avisaré).

¿Queréis un epilogo? Vale, os lo daré si me lo pedís en el último comentario.

Ahora… ¡El concurso!

Antes que nada, comentar que cometí un pequeño error de cuentas ton Tati Jane Potter, y le metí 100 palabras de menos :S lo siento, fue un dedazo, pero ya lo he arreglado. Y con Sami-Marauder Girl, porque no le conté el review felicitación de navidad (y contaba, porque ya me había dicho que participaba). El resto lo he revisado, y creo que está bien (Lo siento mucho, pero es que acostumbro a ir muy atareada al subir un capítulo… perdón n.nU). Si alguien cree que algo está mal contado o tiene una duda, MP y lo hablamos.

Daros las gracias a todos los que habéis participado por las ganas y esfuerzo (y la paciencia con fanfiction, por la manía de no subir nunca un rr entero XD) y, ahora, el ranking:

**Rochio Lovegood **(631) (1705) ** 2336**

**Fresa** (1017) (655) 1672

**Sami-Maraurder girl **(631) (57) (955) **1643**

**Tati Jane Potter **(726) (426) **1152**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe** (357) (516) ** 873**

**Biankita Black **(391) **391**

**luna712** (227) **227**

Por lo que, las **ganadoras** son: **Rochio Lovegood, Fresa y Sami-Marauder girl**. Me pondré en contacto vía MP con vosotras esta tarde (o ahora, si tengo tiempo) para hablar de los premios. Al resto, os agradezco el esfuerzo que pusisteis y, bueno, como no soy mala, también tendréis una sorpresilla en el epilogo (que subiré tras haber hablado con las tres ganadoras).

Un beso a todas, y nos vemos en nada (pongamos… ¿Una semana?).

Y, si ahora os aburrís sin Teenagers, pasaros por Whitehill, que sigue el mismo estilo, pero sin magia (viva la auto-publicidad descarada).

Un gran besazo, mil y una gracias por haberme seguido hasta ahora:

**Erised Millenia Black**


	15. I Epilogo

**Teenagers**

**Epilogo**

Lily Evans se consideraba a si misma una persona afortunada. Sacarse los EXTASIS con la mayor puntuación posible no era una hazaña muy común; tampoco lo era llevar saliendo con James Potter unos seis meses de perfecto idilio amoroso.

Por eso, el hecho de haber de dejar ese lugar donde había pasado los mejores siete años de su vida, no se le hacía muy pesado. Se llevaba buenos recuerdos, como la primera ver que llegó allí, muchos amigos y, sobretodo, muchas experiencias.

Miró con melancolía su dormitorio, su cama, por última vez antes de cerrar la maleta con todo adentro.

No iba a llorar. Era una despedida, pero no era triste. Era un nuevo comienzo, nuevas esperanzas e ilusiones.

Toda una vida le quedaba por delante.

Había entrado siendo una preadolescente, y ahora salía dejando atrás la adolescencia.

Se sentía una mujer hecha y derecha, muy feliz.

Miró el paisaje de la ventana de su habitación antes de bajar a desayunar por última vez en ese Gran Salón tan mágico del castillo.

…

Nathaly Harthlieb, en su dormitorio de las mazmorras, lloraba sintiéndose el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Seis meses antes, al escoger a su ahora tan amado Regulus Black, se había condenado.

¿Cómo podía saber ella que su elección correcta en amoríos le arrebataría tantas cosas?

Primero, perdió a Sirius Black, pero eso ya lo sabía. Por eso se había ido llorando aquella noche. Ese hombre, que había sido por un tiempo un pedacito de su alma, había quedado en segundo lugar ante otro, ante su propia sangre. Y eso les dolió a los dos. Tanto al Gryffindor, despechado, como a la Slytherin, confundida.

Segundo, perdió a sus amigas. Fue un juego bajo y vil, de sus compañeros de casa, que no querían que se juntara con gentuza Sangre Sucia. Tanto se metieron en su cabeza esas bífidas serpientes, tanto se lavaron el cerebro, que ella misma terminó llamándole, por error, Sangre Sucia a Lily un día que se discutieron por una trivialidad. Fue como si hubiera apuñalado a su amistad. Cuando sus tres amigas la miraron de nuevo a los ojos, no encontró otra vez esa calidez que tanto le gustaba, ni esa amplia sonrisa divertida.

Tercero… ¿Había algo que pudiera haber perdido más aparte de un trozo de alma y sus amigas? Si, en esos momentos solo le quedaba el orgullo. El orgullo Slytherin. Pero no se lo quitaron, sino que se aprovecharon de él. Ahora ella, era algo parecido al resto de Slytherins que poblaban la mazmorra: todos obedientes de lo que dictaminaban sus padres en el exterior. Todos obedeciendo a ese potencial Señor Oscuro. Todos malos.

Solo una cosa era lo único que la mantenía con vida.

Su pequeño Regulus Black, quien la protegía de todos y de todo, quien la abrazaba cuando más la necesitaba, quien la besaba como si fuera su hermano mayor, pero con más amor.

Solo por él seguía viva.

¿Qué pasaría ahora que ella dejaba Hogwarts y él no? Intentó no pensarlo mientras salía de su habitación en busca de su amado.

…

Sirius Black, despechado, había vuelto a las andadas.

¿O quizás jamás las había dejado?

La verdad, era que haberse tirado a Madeline Nelson cuando le había dicho a Thaly que ella era su chica, no había sido lo mejor; pero no había vuelta atrás.

Ella le jugó la mala pasada de irse con su hermano, pero peor le había salido a la Slytherin. No tenía nada. Sirius no la tenía a ella, pero por lo menos ella tenía a sus tres inseparables mejores amigos. Y podía gozar de nuevo de todas las muchachas de Hogwarts.

Sabía que, aunque Thaly no se hubiera ido con su hermano, lo suyo tampoco habría funcionado.

No era constante. Temía no serlo jamás.

Sirius Black sabía que no se podía enamorar. Que lo habían jodido demasiado de pequeño, que no había tenido el cariño femenino de una madre a su lado¿Cómo iba a amar ahora él?

Era imposible.

Y, aunque jamás lo reconociera, cada vez que estaba con una chica, intentaba conseguir algo más que sexo con ella. Intentaba amarla. Pero no lo conseguía.

Era obvio que estaba jodido. ¿O quizá era que todavía no había encontrado a la mujer perfecta?

Cuando sus ojos grises se clavaron de nuevo en una nueva mirada femenina, perdida como la suya, olvidó todos esos pensamientos, y se dispuso a realizar la última conquista del año.

La última conquista en Hogwarts.

…

Alicia Simmons se recogió el cabello en una alta coleta. Bucles dorados le cayeron por el cuello pero, por lo menos, tenía la espalda libre y no se asfixiaba con el sofocante calor que hacía en esa habitación.

Besó de nuevo a ese chico, apasionadamente pero sin amor. No sabía su nombre, ni lo conocía hasta media hora antes, pero le daba igual.

Y se dejó llevar, dejó que él le hiciera lo que más le gustara, mientras dejaba la mente en blanco. Esa era la única manera con la que conseguía dejar la mente en blanco.

Porque, si pensaba, solo una imagen le venía en cabeza.

Una sonrisa amable, unos ojazos dorados, un rostro cansado y dulce. Pero no podía pensar en él. Había jurado a las estrellas, una noche hacía demasiados meses, que no volvería con él si no se arrastraba.

Porque Alicia había confiado en el chico, lo había amado en secreto, y él solo la había lastimado. Por muchas suplicas, cartas y miradas de pena.

No sabía qué quería de ese maldito muchacho que le tenía el corazón robado; pero no iba a volver con él.

No podía, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

El chico que tenía encima, sobándola descaradamente, la obligó a voltearse para seguir con lo suyo, ignorando las lágrimas que le caían de sus plateados ojos, por las mejillas sonrojadas, hasta caer encima del blanco colchón.

No podía vivir ni con él, ni sin él.

Por lo menos en Hogwarts. Quizá, pensaba esperanzada, cuando abandonara ese castillo lleno de dulces y dolorosos recuerdos, podría olvidarlo y volver a vivir, volver a sentir.

Pero¿De verdad quería olvidarlo?

El chico con el que estaba, en un arrebato de pasión y placer, le pegó un mordisco en el lóbulo derecho. El dolor la sacó de esos pensamientos y pudo, durante unos minutos, dejar de pensar en él.

…

Remus Lupin se había despertado esa mañana en la Casa de los Gritos.

Llevaba despierto más de cuatro horas, pero había sido incapaz de levantarse. Su cuerpo estaba herido, convertirse en licántropo era doloroso y agotador, pero no era dolor físico el que le imposibilitaba moverse.

Era el amor.

Necesitaba abrazarla de nuevo, necesitaba tenerla a su lado. Y ella se había vuelto la peor fulana de la historia del colegio.

Horrorizado, veía cada noche con el Mapa del Merodeador como la muchacha salía de la torre de Ravenclaw, corría con un chico hasta algún desván, alguna clase abandonada, y allí los dos puntitos se juntaban durante horas.

Hasta que el sueño lo vencía y no podía seguir mirando.

Solo las noches de Luna Llena conseguía olvidarse de esa mujer, y podía ser libre unas horas.

Corriendo por el Bosque prohibido en compañía de un ratón, un ciervo y un perro. Sus tres amigos. Los únicos que siempre habían estado a su lado y siempre lo estarían.

Sonrió al recordar la pasada noche.

Había sido la más divertida, la más rápida y también la más peligrosa hasta entonces, pues se adentraron mucho más en Hogsmeade que de costumbre. Entendía el porqué de las tres cosas: La última salida a escondidas de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.

Inolvidable, fantástica y única.

La última vez que estarían allí los tres juntos.

…

Marlene Thomas entró en el baño, cogió unas gruesas tijeras y, ante la sorpresa de todas sus compañeras de habitación, se cortó el pelo.

Apenas si le llegaba ahora su espesa cabellera negra hasta por debajo de las orejas.

No repuso ninguna de las preguntas de sus compañeras, ni las referidas al repentino corte de pelo, ni a las de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Ella era una mujer fantástica, siempre había tenido el ego muy alto, pero no lo había mostrado a nadie. Sabía que era fabulosa con solo mirarse al espejo.

Era igual que su madre, y sabía que ella lo era. Todo el mundo lo decía; cada vez que la veía era incapaz de negar que su madre no hubiera triunfado en la vida. Así ella, igual a su madre, también era perfecta.

Entonces¿Qué más le daba a una mujer fabulosa que un ser unineuronal llamado Chad McKinnon no quisiera estar con ella?

¿Que le importaba a ella eso, cuando tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza?

Su máxima preocupación era, de momento, encontrar trabajo para dejar de vivir a cuestas de sus padres; encontrar un piso que compartir con sus amigas y, pensó con ironía, ocuparse del problema que crecía en su vientre y que se convertiría en una máquina de comer y ensuciar pañales en nueve meses.

Porque a una mujer fabulosa, como era ella, que un tipejo la hubiera dejado preñada y luego tirada, era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Porque ella era Marlene Thomas, conocida en Hogwarts por su fuerte temperamento; pronto conocida en todo el mundo por lo mismo.

Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó del suelo del baño, para explicarles a sus compañeras que lloraba porque se había cortado el pelo. Las muy tontas se lo creyeron.

…

Peter Pettigrew miró a todos lados antes de seguir avanzando.

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, desde el mismismo momento en que empezó a hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba asombrado.

Era todo tan prodigioso.

No recordaba como había empezado todo, solo que, de un día al otro, se escapaba con los Slytherins tras decirles a sus amigos que iba a las cocinas, y llevarse con él el Mapa y la Capa para que no descubrieran a donde iba en realidad.

Suponía que sus amigos deducían que no iba a las cocinas, pero como buenos Merodeadores, no preguntaban por los asuntos ilegales de los otros.

Y ese asunto era ilegal, muy ilegal.

Magia Negra.

Prohibida por unos, adorada por otros.

Pero¿Cómo podía alguien prohibir a algo tan maravilloso?

Había visto con sus propios ojos cosas que sus amigos, tan perfectos y extraordinarios, jamás imaginarían. Sabía cosas desconocidas incluso por Evans o el mismísimo director Dumbledore.

Llegó por última vez al lugar acordado de la cita, y esperó para disfrutar de la última reunión en Hogwarts.

Ahora que saldría del castillo, la Magia Negra sería menos ilegal. Más fantástica.

Si, peligrosa, pero¿No sería quién consiguiera dominarla el líder del mundo?

…

Severus Snape.

Pocos lo habían llamado alguna vez solo por el nombre de pila.

Solo ella.

Su preciosa Lilianne Evans.

Y ahora ya no le hablaba.

Suspiró cuando la vio bajar de la mano del estúpido de Potter por la escalera del Vestíbulo.

Si hubiera estado sola, habría intentado hablarle.

Pero ahora no podía.

Y no había otra oportunidad si no era aquella.

Quizá, al terminar Hogwarts, no volviera a verla jamás.

Se armó de valor, nada típico en un Slytherin, y se acercó a la parejita acaramelada.

Él se paró al instante, buscando pelea; ella ni siquiera lo miró, pasó por su lado sin mirarlo de soslayo.

Porque, para ella, ya no sería jamás Severus.

No sería nadie, aunque para él ella fuera todo su mundo.

Pero, pese a todo, la protegería hasta la muerte, lo tenía muy claro.

…

James Potter hinchó pecho orgulloso, se removió el pelo otra vez, y miró a su alrededor.

A su derecha, sus cuatro amigos.

Sirius con una mirada altiva y sugerente que mataba a kilómetros, Remus que parecía apunto de desmayarse pese a esa sonrisa tan jovial, y Peter echando ojeadas a su alrededor nervioso.

Al otro lado, ella.

Lily, agarrada a su mano, mientras hablaba con sus dos amigas, que le sonreían contentas y alegres.

Él apretó un poco la mano de su chica, y ella se volteó con una amplia sonrisa en esos rojos labios que tanto le gustaban.

La besó fugazmente.

-¡Prepárense para la foto!- exclamó el profesor Flitwick, al lado de Dumbledore, mientras sujetaba una primitiva cámara fotográfica.

Todos los alumnos de su promoción, los que ya habían terminado los EXTASIS y se dirigían a un futuro llenos de esperanzas, empezaron a sonreír falsamente para la foto.

James miró el objetivo arrogante, con una amplia sonrisa altiva, y apretó de nuevo la mano de Lily.

Un destello de luz los cegó a todos un instante.

…

_Ahora ya podía decir que sabía como era la vida en Hogwarts durante el séptimo curso. Que de allí me llevaba mis aventuras, mis secretos, y mis problemas. Pero, sobretodo, de que allí me llevaba la amistad y el amor verdaderos. Para siempre, inolvidable._

JP

It was so easy that night.  
Should've been strong, yeah i lied.  
Nobody gets me like you.

Couldn't keep hold of you then,  
How could i know what you meant,  
There was nothing to compare to.

I know everything changes, all the cities and faces.  
But i know how i feel about you.

There's a mountain between us,  
But there's conflict i'm sure of,  
how i feel about you.

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause i know how i feel about you now.  
I was dumb, i was wrong, i let you down.  
But i know how i feel about you now.

All that it takes, one more chance.  
Don't let our last kiss be our last.  
Give me tonight and i'll show you.

I know everything changes, i dont care where it takes us.  
Cause i know how i feel about you.

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause i know how i feel about you now.  
I was dumb, i was wrong, i let you down.  
But i know how i feel about you now.

Not a day passed me by, not a day passed me by.  
When i dont think about you.  
And theres no moving on, cause i know you're the one.  
And i can't be without you.

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause i know how i feel about you now.  
I was dumb, i was wrong, i let you down.  
But i know how i feel about you now.

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause i know how i feel about you now.  
I was dumb, i was wrong, i let you down.  
But i know how i feel about you now.

But i know how i feel about you now.  
Yeah i know how i feel about you now.

(h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v K b s - - D 8 z v d g)

Sugababes – How I feel about you now.

**Fin definitivo de la primera parte. Gracias por los reviews. Nos vemos en un mes o dos. Y, por cierto, ya sé que estan prohibidas las letras, pero tenía que ponerla. **

**La segunda parte, que continuará aquí mismo, se llamará… ¡Es un secreto!**

**Erised Millennia Black**


	16. Nota de autora

**Nota de autora**

_Al final voy a cerrar la historia tal cual la dejé antes. Siento mucho haber prometido más y ahora romper el trato, pero es que por más que lo pienso, a mi ya me encanta dejarla de esto modo, y continuarla no se me hace nada bonito, porque rompe con el final (a mi me gustó mucho tal cual quedó). Así que pido perdón otra vez._

_De paso, me gustaría comentar que escribiré la continuación de_ La leyenda del ahorcado, _y que he reanudado las publicaciones de_ Whitehill. _Espero veros por allí._

Mil besos.

_Eri._


End file.
